Trust
by Leanna R
Summary: When he is accused of doing something terrible, no one believes Jason. That is, no one except Courtney. Journey. NOW COMPLETE
1. The Order

A/N: This is a Journey story. Although things may seem bad for them at times, its Journey through and through. Also, I'm villainizing ( I don't think that's a real word, but basically, I'm making evil) Sam and Jax. I like Sam (not so much Jax) but for this story, she just needs to be mean. Other things to keep in mind is that Carly and Sonny are back together, Michael's gotten over the whole AJ death thing, and the Corinthos family lives across the hall, just 'cause it's easier. I hope you like it, and remember to review…

* * *

**Chapter One- The Order**

"Good morning beautiful" said Jason as he kissed his wife awake.

Courtney moaned next to him, not wanting to be awoken from her slumber.

"Go away Jase" she said as she rolled over

"Do you really want me to?" he asked her with a smile as he continued to kiss her.

"No" she said with a smile of her own. "But you have to shut up"

"Sorry, can't do that. You have to get to work, and so do I" said Jason

"Maybe later" said Courtney.

She really wasn't a morning person. Jason sighed as he threw the covers down off of her body. His breath always caught in his throat when he saw her perfect body. She was so beautiful. How the two were able to spend all that time apart and not go crazy was beyond him. Of course, they had gone crazy. They had gotten together with Sam and Jax. That was definitely considered insane behavior. Courtney was whining and trying to get the blankets from the foot of the bed with just her feet. Jason bent down and picked her up, pulling her from the bed.

"JASON!" she screamed, her eyes still closed.

Jason smirked and carried her into the bathroom. She opened her eyes when she realized where she was.

"Jason Morgan, if you know what's good for you, you will not do this" she said

He ignored her and using one hand, turned the shower on cold. She started flailing in his arms, trying to get away from him, but even with just one hand he was able to keep his hold on her. He dropped her finally, right into the freezing cold shower. She shrieked and he laughed.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" she asked, pulling him in with her.

"Babe, you seem to forget, cold water doesn't affect me" he said.

"Damn accident" she mumbled.

Jason laughed at her, and started kissing her. He reached down and pulled off her sopping wet tank top. She did the same to his t-shirt, and soon both lost their pants as well. Pretty soon, that freezing cold shower was steamy hot.

* * *

"I feel like we do this every morning" said Courtney as the two got dressed in their bedroom. 

"It's probably because we do" said Jason as he kissed her again.

After the two were dressed, they walked downstairs and across the hall to Sonny and Carly's penthouse. They sat down at the table and had their usual breakfast with the Corinthos family. It was nice having a routine. It made everything feel normal. And that was all Courtney wanted- a shred of normalcy. But she was willing to sacrifice her normalcy for Jason. She loved him too much, and being away from him killed her. She knew it killed him too. But she didn't know how much. He had always been in love with her, since that first time he saw her at Kelly's. He was a man who was not supposed to know how to love, but he had fallen bad for Courtney. As he sat there watching her clean up Morgan and his latest mess, he thought back to the day when he had gotten the love of his life back.

_Flashback_

"_Courtney, do you take this man for your husband? Do you promise to honor and love him, to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others?" asked the minister presiding over her and Jax's wedding._

_Carly couldn't take it anymore. She was about to burst. She needed to say something. She opened her mouth, ready to yell out, but someone beat her to it. It was Jason. Everyone turned and stared at the man who yelled "stop"._

"_Jason, what are you doing?" asked Courtney. She didn't want to admit it, but she was relieved. He had shown up for her. He wasn't ready to let her go._

"_Courtney, I can't let you do this. You aren't supposed to be with this guy. You're supposed to be with me. I love you, and I can't imagine spending another day of my life without you" he said looking into her blue eyes. _

_Both were staring intently into each other's eyes, trying to read the other one. Courtney wasn't sure if she could do this. She wasn't sure if she could get involved in a life of uncertainty again. Jax provided security. And he loved her. But did she love him? Of course not. Jason was the only man she could ever love. Deciding she didn't care about the risks, Courtney let go of Jax's hand._

"_I love you too" she said to Jason, and he smiled at her._

_Jax's reaction was not as happy though._

"_Courtney, what are you doing? Morgan, leave my wife alone. Go kill someone or something, that seems to be the only thing you can actually do you brain damaged idiot" said Jax_

_Jason was used to the insults, so he was able to keep his anger in check, although truthfully, he wanted to hit Jax anyway. He was about to just open his mouth and argue with him when Courtney raised her hand and slapped Jax clear across the face. Everyone gasped at both the action and just how hard she had hit him. He clutched the side of his face, and looked at her in shock._

"_Courtney, what the hell are you doing?" asked Jax_

"_First of all, I'm not your wife. Second of all, don't you ever, ever insult Jason again. He is a better man than you will ever be. Jax, I'm not marrying you. I love Jason, and I want to be with him" she said, smiling at Jason._

_He held out his arms for her and she gladly started running to him. But Jax grabbed her wrist to hold her back. That was the breaking point for Jason. No one ever touched his Courtney. He walked over to Jax, pulled his arm back, and slugged him right in the middle of the face. Jax fell over from the force, clutching his now bleeding nose._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on Courtney" he said, his blue eyes iced over with hatred and anger. _

_His anger faded as he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Courtney staring at him, a smile on her face, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit him. Please don't cry" he mumbled, hoping he didn't just dash all of his chances with Courtney._

"_Jase, these are happy tears. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to do something like this?" she asked. "I love you Jason Morgan, and you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with"_

"_I love you too Courtney Matthews, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" said Jason as he smiled at her. He picked her up in his arms, and she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar smell. She couldn't believe she was here again, in the safety of her love's arms. But here she was, and she couldn't be happier. Jason carried her down the aisle as the guests watched in shock, some appalled by what had just happened. However, Carly had stood up and was giving them a standing ovation. She may have been happier than even Courtney and Jason. Well, maybe not. But she was a close second. _

_End Flashback_

"You ok?" asked Courtney, noticing Jason hadn't said anything for a few minutes. He was usually quiet, but he seemed in a daze this morning.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about that day" he said

"Which day?" she asked

"The day that I came to my senses and stopped being such a headstrong idiot" he said with a smile, and she immediately knew which day he was talking about.

"That was a good day" she agreed. "My knight in shining armor came and saved me"

He smiled and stood up. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder, just smelling her hair. She closed her eyes too, wrapping her arms around his arms that were around her.

"Jason, I need to talk to you" said Sonny, coming in from the kitchen.

Courtney and Jason reluctantly pulled away, sighing as they did.

"I have to get to work anyway" said Courtney as she kissed Jason goodbye. She said goodbye to Sonny and Morgan as well, and then she walked across the hall to get her keys and head down to her foundation.

* * *

"What is it Sonny?" asked Jason after Leticia had taken Morgan upstairs. Carly was already upstairs with Michael. She had to take him up before when Morgan's mess had spread over to him as well. 

"We have a problem" said Sonny

"What kind of problem?" asked Jason.

"I'm going to ask you to do something that you're not going to want to. And truthfully, I don't want to do this either. But we need to" said Sonny

"What is it? Does it involve Courtney? 'Cause I'm not leaving her again Sonny" said Jason, growing angry.

"Calm down, it doesn't involve Courtney. But Jason, I need you to kidnap someone"

"Alright, that's no big deal. We do this all the time Sonny" said Jason, not seeing what the big deal was. He often kidnapped lower ranking people to get information on their bosses.

"The target is different this time" said Sonny

"Who is it?" asked Jason

"It's a woman" said Sonny

"Sonny!" yelled Jason, angry that his boss would even suggest this. "You know that we don't hurt innocent people! Especially not women!"

"Jason, she's not exactly innocent. She's the daughter of that guy from Mexico who's been trying to get our territory. And she's been helping him. She got herself involved in the business."

"Sonny, I can't do this. I have seen Courtney kidnapped too many times, and hurt too many times, to put a woman's life in danger. Or to hurt her in any way"

"You didn't have a problem hurting Faith Roscoe"

"That's different. She's not a woman. She's a she-devil" said Jason

"Jase, you don't have to hurt this girl. Just hold her overnight, and then release her in the morning. It's just going to be a message to Pareña family."

"Sonny, I don't know if I can do this"

"Courtney doesn't need to know" said Sonny, sensing the real reason behind his friend's hesitation. "Its business, she knows not to pry into what's going on"

"Sonny, come on. Isn't there another way?"

"Unfortunately, I can't think of one. Look man, I didn't want it to come down to this, but at this point, this is an order. I'm ordering you to kidnap Carmen Pareña."

"Sonny, don't do this" said Jason

"Jason, don't go against a direct order. You never do. Don't start now"

"Alright" said Jason with a sigh, and he listened intently as Sonny explained to him what the plan was. However, he couldn't brush off the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

"Hey, how was your day?" asked Courtney as Jason walked into their penthouse. 

"Fine" lied Jason as he threw his keys on the table and his jacket over the chair.

"It obviously wasn't fine. You look like a mess" said Courtney as Jason sat down on the couch

"Thanks" he said sarcastically

"Sorry" she said with a smile as she started rubbing his back.

He loved when she did that. Her touch on him made it feel like everything would be better. But even her massages couldn't make him feel any better at what he was going to be doing in a couple of hours.

"I have to work tonight" he said

"Oh" she answered, unable to say anything else. She didn't want him to work that night. She wanted to spend time with him.

"I'm not going to be home all night" he said

"Oh" she said again, biting her lip to stop her from yelling at him. She hated when he did this. He worked all day, and then worked all night.

"I want you to stay at Sonny and Carly's tonight" he said

"Jason, what's wrong? You're scaring me" she said, knowing he would never suggest anything like that unless something big was happening.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel more comfortable if you're not in our penthouse alone. I know Sonny and Carly are right across the hall and everything, but still. I would just feel better if you did. I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

"I love you too. And I know you would never let anything bad happen to me. So fine, I'll spend the night at Sonny and Carly's"

"Thank you" said Jason as he turned around and kissed her.

"Your welcome" she said once they had broken away.

* * *

Saying goodbye to her that night was difficult. Normally, Jason hated leaving Courtney for any reason, but especially to work. But there was something different about that night. He was extremely hesitant to leave her. He didn't just hate leaving her, there was something else. Their last kiss of the night had been so painful to him, and he really didn't know why. All he knew was that something terrible was going to happen. And he just wanted his wife to be safe. His Courtney. His life.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was kinda fluffy, but it gets more angst driven as time wears on. I just need to set everything up yet. If anyone wants to read a good story, read _Unexplainable Love_. It's not Journey, sorry to disappoint, but its JasonOC. And, oh yeah, it's my other story: ) 


	2. The Arrest

A/N:I know I just posted this yesterday, but I already got a few reviews and I wanted to get to the story. That's right- in this chapter you get to find out just what it is that Jason did. I have big big plans for this story, and I hope you all like it!

Kristen- Thanks for the compliment to my writing skills! I'm so glad you like the story!

middiegurl08- Here's the bad thing in this chapter, so more Journey coming up. Believe me, this story will be chock full of Journey lovin!

LiveForTheMoment11- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

****Chapter 2- The Arrest**

Courtney sat on the couch, reading a magazine. She had been reading the same page for an hour, the words entering her head, but not really making any sense. She sighed and looked at the door again, before glancing at the clock. It was already 6, and Jason wasn't home. She hadn't seen him in 24 hours.

"Where is he?" she whispered to herself.

Sonny already assured her that he was ok, but he was very busy. She knew Sonny wouldn't lie to her, especially about something like that, so she tried to keep her cool, and not worry about him. Hard as she tried, she couldn't push the image of him bleeding on the ground out of her head. Her biggest fear was of him getting shot, and having no one there to help him. She sighed again, and tried to go back to her magazine, but it was useless. Throwing it to the ground, she got off the couch. She was about to stalk over to Sonny's and demand that she speak to Jason, at least on the phone, when the door to the penthouse opened. Jason walked in looking tired and ragged. He had a cut on his cheek, and the beginning of a black eye. Courtney immediately ran into his arms and he held her close to him. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder, just thankful to be home with his wife.

"What happened?" she asked, tenderly touching the cut.

"Business" said Jason as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Come here, sit down. Let me take care of that" she said leading him to the couch.

She went into the kitchen to find a first aid kit. While she was gone, Jason reflected on the events of the past 24 hours. He had kidnapped the girl without a problem. But Carmen was a fighter, and she wasn't about to be held against her will. She had fought back, and truthfully, Jason kept seeing Courtney, so he was barely able to restrain her. He didn't want to hurt her, because he could never, ever, imagine hurting a woman. He had nearly lost it on her when he got a knee to the eye, but he had controlled himself. After 24 hours of hell, the girl was returned to her family, and the Pareña's had received their warning to leave Sonny's territory alone.

Courtney returned to the living room with a glass of water and the first aid kit. She cleaned Jason's cut and put a band aid on it, then took to icing his eye. She handed him the water and he silently drank it, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat. She gently held the ice to his face, and ran her other hand down his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and then pulled her tightly to his body. She melted into his hug, desperate to be in his arms again.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied, "more than you can imagine"

"I don't have to imagine" she said. "I know just how much you love me".

He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her, feeling her soft lips on his. The kiss was getting more intense when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away" yelled Jason, not caring if it was Sonny. He had done enough for Sonny today. He just wanted to spend time with his wife.

"Jason Morgan, this is the police. Open up" bellowed a voice from outside.

Courtney's face filled with fear, and Jason cursed under his breath. Seeing that he had upset Courtney more, he squeezed her hand and told her again that he loved her. He reluctantly got up and opened the door to Mac and some officers.

"What do you want Mac?" asked Jason, frustrated that they were interrupting his time with his wife. He couldn't fathom why they were here. No crime family goes to the police when someone is kidnapped. The Pareña's definitely wouldn't. It just wasn't how retaliation worked.

"Jason Morgan, you are under arrest for the rape of Carmen Pareña. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" said Mac, reading Jason his rights as he spun him around and handcuffed his wrists.

Neither he nor Courtney could say anything. The two were in shock. Rape? Jason hadn't raped anyone, he was sure of it. Courtney couldn't believe they were trying to accuse her husband of rape.

"Mac, what are you doing! Jason didn't rape anyone"

"Courtney, just don't say anything. Get Sonny and Justus and have the two of them meet me at the police station."

"I'm coming too" she cried.

"No, stay here, and make sure Max is able to keep an eye on you at all times" said Jason as they led him away.

"No, wait" she cried, running after them. "Jason didn't rape anyone!" she cried again as she fought to get to her husband.

She had gotten used to murder and assault charges, but rape was something new. She ran in front of the line of police leading Jason away and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please, don't take him away" she cried.

Seeing her like that, Jason almost lost it. Before Courtney came into his life, he didn't care about getting arrested. And once he was away from Courtney and with Sam, he didn't mind it either. But now that Courtney was back in his life, he didn't want to waste any time away from her. He almost wished she would never take her arms off of his neck. He wanted her to hold him in her arms forever.

"Mrs. Morgan, you need to let us do our job" said Mac as one of the officers pried her off of Jason.

It was the worst feeling- feeling her arms being removed from his neck. Feeling her being ripped from him. She struggled against the officer, and nearly cried out in pain from the officer's rough treatment.

"Don't touch her" growled Jason, attempting to struggle out of Mac's grasp.

But his hands were tied, and Jason couldn't get away.

"Ease up Officer Murphy" said Mac as he watched the cop manhandle the suspect's wife. That was never a good idea. Finally, the officers were able to lead Jason away, despite his twisting around to try and see her. Despite his fighting to get to his wife.

Once they were out of view, Courtney ran into Sonny and Carly's penthouse.

"Jason was just arrested!" she cried out, breaking down and sobbing on their floor.

"What for?" asked Sonny as he went over to his little sister. He was joined by Carly, and the two of them kneeled down on to the floor with her.

"Oh god Sonny" she said, still unable to say what Jason was arrested for. She just started sobbing more.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We'll get Jason off the hook. Just tell us what happened" said Carly as she stroked her sister-in-law's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Carly, this is bad" she said as she tried to take deep breaths and calm down

"What is it?" asked Sonny

"Jason's being accused of rape" said Courtney, bringing on a fresh batch of tears

"What!" yelled Carly and Sonny at the same time

"Our Jason? Raping someone? That's a load of crap. Jason would never mistreat a woman like that, plus, he loves you. He would never cheat on you" said Carly.

"Who's he being accused of raping?" asked Sonny

"I'm not sure- some girl named Carmen whatever. I've never heard of her in my life" said Courtney

"Carmen Pareña?" asked Sonny

"Yeah! That's the one. But how'd you know?" asked Courtney

"Shit, I have to go" said Sonny, ignoring Courtney's last question.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" said Courtney, getting up off the floor. She didn't care what Jason said. She needed to see him, and she knew that he needed to see her.

"Court, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to stay here. I'm sorry" said Sonny.

"Sonny, my husband is in jail, being accused of raping someone. He needs to know that I'm here for him, and I love him"

"Courtney, he knows that already. You being down there is just going to complicate things" said Sonny, pulling out his cell phone.

He dialed some numbers and waited for the call to connect. As he did, he told Max to keep an eye on Courtney, Carly, and the boys. Once the call connected, Sonny asked Justus to meet him down at the PCPD. He kissed his sister and wife goodbye, and then headed toward the police station.

Sonny didn't know what went wrong. Jason had strict orders to kidnap the girl, and he did. But had Jason gotten too rough with her? What would make Jason snap? So far, there was no evidence, other than an accusation. Sonny knew that Jason didn't do this. But there was, of course, the slightest possibility that he could have. Sonny decided to push any doubting thoughts out of his head, and just focus on the task at hand.

* * *

"I wonder if the press got on this yet?" asked Courtney as she snapped on the TV in Sonny and Carly's penthouse. She flipped on the news, and watched intently as they discussed some story about a dog who saved a family from a burning building by barking loud enough to get the police called in for a noise complaint. Not exactly exciting stuff in Courtney's book. Soon though, the reporter came back on and the tone of the news changed. 

"Jason Morgan, enforcer to alleged New York mobster, Sonny Corinthos, was arrested today and is being charged with the rape of a 19 year old girl, whose identity is being withheld to protect her. Morgan has been put on trial numerous times for various crimes, including murder. He is allegedly Corinthos' hit-man and go to guy. He is also the husband of Corinthos' sister, Courtney Morgan. At the Port Charles Police Station, Sonny Corinthos refused to comment, and the police have released the flowing statement: 'rape is never a light subject, and the PCPD is regretful to announce this news. However, we will continue to do our job, and bring justice to all those involved'. We have just received word that Mr. Morgan's attorney, Justus Ward's request for bail was denied, and Mr. Morgan will be held until his trial. Back to you Jim" said the reporter as she finished up the report, a giant smile plastered on to her face.

Courtney couldn't imagine what she was smiling about. This definitely wasn't a smiling subject. She was so frustrated. Jason wasn't even given bail. He would have to sit in his prison cell, day in and day out, without knowing what was going on. Plus, Sonny wouldn't even let him see her. How was he supposed to know that she stood behind him, and that she refused to believe he would ever rape someone? She needed to sneak out and see him, but she knew Max would never let her past him. She just needed to distract Max in some way. But how? Finally, it struck her.

"Carly…" she called up the stairs, a smile on her face as she thought about seeing her husband.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. I'm estimating that thisstory will have at least 20 chapters. I write ahead, so sometimes I get all excited and update like, 3 times a week! Other times I'm slower, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. So review please! And, I know I said this already, but check out my other story, _Unexplainable Love_. It's on this site too! 


	3. Trust

A/N: I just realized I never put a disclaimer on this story. So, I don't own anything except for Carmen, her family, and any other characters that come your way that you've never heard of.

Thanks for all of the reviews:

polocowgirl08- thanks for the review!

Ana- apparently, everyone liked that scene. yay!

CrazyJay- thanks for the compliments!

goddessabove- Here's your update!

middiegurl08- no one ever did this, so I thought rape was a good idea. (Well, it's never a good idea, but I meant for my story). Nice to see I shocked someone!

SuzieQ8487- I do the same exact thing with other people's stories. It's hard to remember it's a computer screen sometimes! And BTW, I didn't know _Second Time Around_ was your story. It's really good! All Journey fans should go read it! (But read mine first please) : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Trust**

With Carly distracting Max, Courtney had been able to slip out of the penthouse and get down to the police station. When she arrived, Sonny had quickly found her, and he wasn't happy with her. It had taken some time, but she had assured him that she wasn't going anywhere, and she needed to be here for Jason. He had finally agreed, and now the two of them were standing there, looking through one way glass at Jason. He was being fingerprinted and having his latest mug shot taken. Courtney sighed as she watched this. Jason had yet to know that she was there, and she wished she could let him know, just to comfort him. The last he had seen of her, she was being pulled away from him and she had been crying. She knew that she was just causing Jason more pain, and she wanted him to know that she was alright.

The cops also needed to photograph Jason's black eye and cut, because Carmen claimed he got them when she fought back. Courtney watched as an officer ripped the Band-Aid off his face. She was the only one who noticed that he winced as it was ripped off. She thought of when she had put it on him, with great care and tenderness. His cheek was photographed, and once they were done, Jason put his hand back up to his cheek, as if trying to remember Courtney's touch on his skin. He groaned a little as he thought of her. She probably hated him by now. She probably thought he was a rapist, and a monster. At the very least, she thought he cheated on her.

Courtney was able to sense Jason's pain. She knew what he was thinking. But she didn't think that at all. She didn't believe for even a second that he cheated on her. Or raped someone.

"I need to see my husband Mac" she said, turning to the police commissioner

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan, but Jason's the state's property now. And we can do what we please with him" said a voice from behind her.

Turning around, Courtney saw Durant.

"What the hell do you want Durant?" asked Sonny, putting one protective arm in front of Courtney.

"In case you've forgotten Corinthos, I'm the DA here. And I'm just doing my job. And my job is to prosecute criminals like Jason Morgan"

"Jason is not a criminal!" cried Courtney. "He didn't touch that girl! He doesn't even know her!"

"Oh really? I think you've gotten your facts a little messed up Courtney. See, Jason did know that girl"

"Doubtful" scoffed Courtney

"Why don't you ask your brother about it? Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and work on the state's case against this monster" said Durant as he left them alone.

"God I hate that guy. What the hell did he mean by 'ask your brother about it'? Sonny?"

"Courtney, let's go sit down" said Sonny, leading her to the bench. "Carmen Pareña is the daughter of one of our biggest enemies. And she was involved in her father's business. So, when Jason didn't come home last night, it was because he was holding her captive over night. As a message to her family" whispered Sonny, careful to make sure he wasn't overheard

"WHAT?" screamed Courtney.

"Shhh!" said Sonny, "lower your voice!"

"I can't believe that Jason would do that. He never goes after family, especially if that family is a woman" whispered Courtney.

"He didn't want to, believe me. But I insisted. I pushed him to do it. I gave the order" said Sonny.

"Did you order him to… you know?" asked Courtney, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer

"No, I would never order Jason to unnecessarily harm a woman, especially in that way. Rape is never ok" said Sonny, almost angry that his sister would accuse him of that.

"Oh. Ok, good" said Courtney. "Now, can you get me in there to talk to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on" said Sonny, leading her back into the main part of the station.

Sonny exchanged a few words with Mac, and then Courtney was let in to see Jason.

Jason was sitting in the interrogation room, staring at his left hand. He had been forced to take off his wedding band, and it hurt that it wasn't there. It was the only trace of Courtney he had left, and they had taken it from him. He had argued with the cops, breaking his cooperation pact that all hit men had, but nothing had worked. Jason saw the doorknob of the room turn, and he looked back down, knowing it would just be more news he didn't want to hear. But instead, an angel walked in.

"Courtney!" he said, standing up to see her.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her beautiful face. She smiled as well, and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face before running to him. He lifted his arms, and, despite the handcuffs, encased her in a giant hug, pressing his body to hers. She melted into his chest, so glad to be in his embrace again. They finally pulled away, and Courtney looked him over. Since he hadn't slept in the past 24 hours, his eyes were kind of puffed out and red. His shiner didn't help anything either. The cut on his cheek shone with dried blood, and it looked painful. He was dressed in a prison shirt and black pants, and a pair of handcuffs was placed tightly on his wrists.

"Sonny told me where you were last night" she said

Jason just looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm not mad" she said, seeing his reaction. "And I know that you didn't lay a finger on that girl"

"Thank you" he said quietly as he looked up at her.

"God Jase, you shouldn't be here!" she exclaimed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby. Please don't cry" said Jason, walking toward her and wiping away her tears. He didn't care how difficult that was to do with the handcuffs on his wrists.

"We're going to fight this" said Courtney determinedly. "I will never give up hope on you" she said, resilient tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away because she knew if she cried again, she would upset Jason.

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you too" she replied as the two kissed.

She never got tired of kissing her husband. When the broke away, he stared jealously at her hands, with their wedding rings on it. Knowing what was wrong; she took his hands and raised them to her lips. She kissed the spot on his left hand where his ring used to be, and told him that she had given him an imaginary wedding ring. Her kiss could be their mark of love. They didn't need a piece of metal. He smiled at her, amazed by how perfect she was.

"You ever regret getting involved with a man like me?" he asked.

"Not a day in my life" she replied as she kissed him again.

"Mrs. Morgan, visiting time is up" said Officer Murphy as he walked into the interrogation room right in the middle of their kiss.

"Go" whispered Jason, although he was unwilling to watch her walk away.

"Alright, I'll come visit you tomorrow. I love you" she said as she kissed him one more time.

"I love you too" he said as she walked out the door.

Murphy glared at him and then closed the door again. Jason sat down and sighed. He missed Courtney already. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet here she was, suffering because of his mistakes. At least she believed that he didn't do it. That meant the world to him. After everything he and Courtney had been through together, they had gained a trust for one another. They had been able to trust everything the other said. And she believed him.

* * *

Jason sat down on the hard cot in his cold cell. It was a cage really, with cement walls on three sides, and iron bars on the fourth. He had his blankets in his arms, yet he knew they wouldn't keep the cold out. The cement floor provided no insulation, and he could hear the drip of water from the ceiling. The cot was hurting his butt just to sit on because it was so hard, and he could hardly imagine sleeping on it. But he had a high tolerance, and he could put up with it. Seeing nothing else to do, He lied down on the bed and threw the blankets over him. The pillow was like a rock, and the cot was so thin, he could feel the broken springs in some places, and the hard board in other. He sighed; glad he couldn't feel the cold as well as most. He could feel the draft, but he wasn't freezing. He thought about what he would do if Courtney was in here with him. She couldn't stand the cold. He would wrap all of the blankets around her, and then use his own body heat to warm her. But thank god, she would never be in here. She would always be safe and protected. 

Jason thought of Courtney the whole night, unable to sleep. He knew that he should, considering he didn't sleep last night either. Thinking, he realized the last time he had held Courtney in his arms in their bed was two nights ago. And it would be a very long time until he got to hold her in his arms again. The thought was almost too much for Jason to bear. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he actually got convicted. He might never get to see her again.

'Don't think like that Morgan' he chastised himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney was feeling the same way. She lied down on their bed in their penthouse. She hugged Jason's pillow to her, trying to breathe in his smell. She slept on his side of the bed that night, hoping to just be closer to him. But her sleep was nightmare ridden. She dreamed terrible things. She dreamed of Jason being alone and miserable in a jail cell, and then of Jason getting convicted of the rape and being dragged away to Pentonville. She woke up shaking from that one, and remembered when Jason was on trial for Alcazar's murder. She remembered asking him what would happen if he was convicted. 

_Flashback_

"_There will be a sentencing hearing. They'll handcuff me, put me in a van, and drive me to Pentonville" said Jason  
"That won't happen. It's not going to end like that" she said as she pulled him close and kissed him._

_End Flashback_

Courtney soon fell back to sleep, but to her horror, she had her worst dream of the night. She dreamed that Jason did rape that girl. It was terrible, watching him force that girl. Because she didn't know what Carmen Pareña looked like, she couldn't see the face of the girl. But she could see Jason's face. And it wasn't her Jason. It was like some monster had possessed him. Courtney tried to reassure herself when she woke up that it wasn't Jason. And Jason hadn't actually laid a finger on that girl. And although it was hard, she succeeded. Because in her heart, Courtney knew Jason didn't do it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Journey-online for the transcripts. That was where I got the flashback scene from. 


	4. Damaging Evidence

A/N: Woo-hoo! Another update. I can't really think of anything to say, so I'll just get right to the thanks and then to the story:

middiegurl08- Thanks for the review! You'll have to keep reading to find out about the conviction : )

CrazyJay- I'm so glad you like my story! That part was my favorite part of that chapter too!

tydavislover- I know exactly what you mean. True love is just far too hard to find : D

polocowgirl08- I'm glad your enjoying my story. Thanks so much for your great review.

SuzieQ8487- If you think Sonny sucks now, just wait. Your wish just may not come true in this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Damaging Evidence**

True to her word, Courtney was at the PCPD the next morning with two coffees. One black and the other loaded with milk and sugar. When Jason was brought to the interrogation room, he knew exactly why. He knew that Courtney was here to see him. When she walked in, Jason immediately ran to her and kissed her.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked him, touching his face after she put the coffees down on the table.

"No, not really. You?" he asked

"Nah. I can never sleep without you there" she said with a bittersweet smile.

"Well, you better get used to it. I may be in here for a long time" said Jason savagely as he pulled away from her.

"I don't believe that for a second Jason. Stop trying to push me away. We have been to hell and back together. A little accusation is not going to come between us"

"Courtney! It's not little. I'm being accused of raping someone!"

"I know. But you need to keep the faith. You need to believe that this will just all disappear"

"What if it doesn't?" he asked her

"Since when are you one for what-ifs?"

"Since I was accused of raping someone and will probably have to spend the rest of my life behind bars. Courtney, I can't go to prison"

"I won't let you. Sonny won't let you. We will get you out of here. Now drink your coffee. You're cranky" she said handing him the cup.

"Thanks" he said as he took a sip.

He sat down in the chair, and she joined him, perching herself on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her body tightly to his.

"Try to remember the good times. Try to only think of the positives. It'll make it all better. It'll make it easier" she said softly.

"Every time I feel like all hope is lost, all I need to do is picture your face" he answered her.

"I love you so much" she said, hugging him close.

"I love you so much too" he replied.

They were interrupted by Sonny and Justus walking into the interrogation room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to go over Jason's case Courtney" said Justus.

"Alright, alright. I get it, I'm going. See you later baby, I love you" she said once again as she kissed his goodbye.

"I love you too. Bye" he said. "Say hi to Michael and Morgan for me" he yelled after her.

"Of course" she said, turning around to blow him a kiss.

He smiled at her and her radiant beauty.

"So, just how screwed am I?" asked Jason after Courtney left.

Justus and Sonny exchanged glances and Justus sighed.

"See, it's like this…" said Justus.

* * *

"How's Jason holding up?" asked Carly. 

"He's a mess, even if he won't admit it" answered Courtney.

The two girls were sitting in the park, watching Michael and Morgan play with a ball. Michael kept purposely getting hit with it, just to make Morgan laugh.

"What is it with the men in this family?" asked Courtney

"What do you mean?" asked Carly

"I mean, look at Michael. He's getting hit with a ball just to make Morgan laugh. And he got that from Sonny and Jason. The two take as many hits as necessary for their family. How come we can't share the burden every once in a while?"

"Because, we are women. We are supposed to stay quiet, and just sit back. It doesn't matter that we know more than them, or that we could totally kick their asses. The point is, they are headstrong, and need to have everything done their way."

"I miss him" said Courtney, trying not to cry. "I've been lying to myself, and to him. I've been telling us both that everything is going to work out, but I don't know if it will. I know that he didn't do it, but everyone in this town is out to get him, and I know Durant will find a way to get him convicted and sent to prison for life. And I just don't think I'm strong enough to handle that" said Courtney as she started to cry, big tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, it'll be ok" said Carly, pulling Courtney to her in a big hug. "Jason Morgan has a whole box full of 'get out of jail free cards'. He has not once been sentenced to jail. He will get out of this. You were there for the Alcazar murder trial. He got convicted, but even that didn't mean anything."

"Aunt Courtney, what's wrong?" asked Michael, coming up to his aunt and mother and seeing her crying. "Did Uncle Jason do something?"

"No, Uncle Jason didn't do anything" answered Courtney

"Then why hasn't he come to see me lately. I haven't seen him in days. Is he mad at me?" asked Michael

"No, Uncle Jason isn't mad at you. He loves you so much. And Morgan. But he is being accused of doing something, so you may not get to see him for a little bit" said Courtney.

"What's he being accused of doing"

"Something terrible. But it doesn't matter, because Jason didn't do it" answered Carly, throwing a smile at Courtney.

"Is he in prison?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, for a little bit" said Carly.

"But he'll get out, right?" asked the little boy.

"Right" said Carly.

"Good" said Michael, content with his mother's answer

"Mi-Mi" called Morgan.

"I hate when he calls me that. Gotta go!" said Michael, running off to play with his brother again.

"You shouldn't make false promises Carly. We don't know that he'll get out"

"Yes, we do. He will get out. He didn't do it. There's not even any evidence" scoffed Carly.

* * *

"I can't believe the evidence" said Carly, sitting down on the couch. "Someone has to tell Courtney!" she exclaimed to Sonny. 

"Tell Courtney what?" asked Courtney, entering her brother's penthouse.

"Umm, tell Courtney that we are going to all go out for dinner!" said an excited Carly.

"Carly, that was disappointing. I figured you could come up with a better lie than that" said Courtney.

"There's been some…damaging evidence against Jason" said Sonny somberly.

"What kind of 'damaging evidence'"? asked Courtney, sinking down into the couch.

"For one, Jason's skin was found under her nails"

"From the scratch on his face? That doesn't mean anything though" said Courtney.

"And the scratches on his back" said Sonny.

"What scratches on his back? He didn't have any scratches on his back"

"He must have not told you. But yes, he had scratches on his back. Plus, her panties were ripped"

"She could have done that on her own!"

"His hair was found on her"

"Head hair?" asked Courtney

"Yes" said Sonny

"So, it means nothing"

"But then there was the icing on the cake" said Sonny, unwilling to reveal the last thing. The thing that would hurt her the most.

"His semen was found in her" said Sonny quietly.

"What?" asked Courtney, her voice faltering.

"I'm sorry" said Sonny.

"I just can't believe that he would do this. I can't believe he would cheat on you, let alone rape someone to do it!" said Carly.

"Carly, I don't think that's helping anything" said Sonny.

"Right, sorry. Court, I am so sorry"

"No, it doesn't matter. Because he didn't do it. Jason has too much respect for both me and other women. He would never, ever do this! Especially after Emily was raped! His own sister. He would not have done this. I don't believe it for a second!" said Courtney, getting up off the couch.

"Courtney! All of the evidence points to his guilt!" yelled Sonny.

"Oh my god, you two don't believe him, do you? You both think he raped this girl! Some friends you are! Selling out the man you both claim to love like a brother. God, and here I was, thinking I can trust you two. My own brother and sister-in-law!" screamed Courtney, running from their penthouse.

"Courtney!" exclaimed Carly, trying to go after her friend, but Sonny held her back.

"Is she right? Do we think that Jason did this?" asked Sonny, unsure of what he was thinking himself.

"I don't want to Sonny, I don't. But I find myself unable to be convinced that he didn't do it. His semen was in her! At the very least, he cheated on Courtney"

Sonny sat down on the couch again and put his head in his hands.

"I just don't know what to think anymore" said Sonny.

"Me neither" said Carly, joining her husband.

* * *

"I need to see my husband" demanded Courtney as she barged into the police station. 

"I'm sorry miss, but visiting hours are over" said the young cop.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right. I _need_ to see my husband!" Courtney yelled.

"Shh, Courtney, calm down" said Lucky, walking in on the scene.

"Lucky, don't tell me to calm down! I need to see Jason!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I'm not supposed to do this, but wait here, and I'll have an officer bring him down to an interrogation room, ok?"

"Fine" said Courtney, sitting down on the bench.

Ten minutes later, Courtney was in Jason's arms again.

"I missed you, even though I was only away from you for a few hours" mumbled Jason into her hair as he hugged her.

"I missed you too" she said. "Sonny told me about all of the new evidence. Why didn't you tell me that you had scratches on your back too?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it just slipped my mind" he said.

"How'd you get them?"

"When I was struggling with her. Her hand must have slipped up the back of my shirt"

"Oh" she said.

"You believe me, right?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she said. "I will always believe you"

"But Sonny and Carly don't" he said.

"How did you-?"

"I spoke with both of them today. And even though they won't come out and say it, I know that they don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth. And the same with Emily and Monica. Let's face it; you're the only person in this whole town who doesn't think I raped this girl"

"Jase, I'm so sorry" she said, putting one comforting hand on his arm, and the other on his face. "I need to ask you something though"

"Sure" said Jason.

"How did your semen get into her?"

"Honestly, I have no idea"

"I'm going to find out Jason, I will"

"Courtney, no! You can't do that. I don't want you getting involved"

"Jason, I already am! My husband is being accused of rape. I think that puts me in the involvement chair"

"I just need to know that you're safe. I need to know that well I'm chained up here; you're not out getting into trouble. Because I can't protect you when I'm being kept in a cage" said Jason.

"I promise not to get into any trouble. But I can't promise you that I won't try to help you"

"Courtney, the Pareña's are dangerous. Please, please, don't get involved" begged Jason.

"You look worn. Are they treating you alright?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject" said Jason.

"Time's up Courtney" interrupted Lucky.

"I love you, and I have faith in you. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too. Please, please, please, don't do something stupid. Before you do anything, ask yourself if Carly would do it. And if the answer's yes, then just don't do it" warned Jason.

"Try to get some sleep. For me" she said as she left.

"Dammit Courtney" said Jason, slamming his hands down on the metal table.

Lucky winced at the sound of the metal handcuffs crashing into the metal table.

"Just a word of advice- its best if you don't give the impression of a bad temper" said Lucky.

Jason just glared at him with the famous Jason Morgan death glare.

"Right" said Lucky, leading him back to his cell.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 4. Yay. I need to give credit to the movie _The Life of David Gale _for the evidence. I had no idea what kind of evidence they collect in rape cases, but that movie was good at explaining. It's a really good movie- go see it. (Warning: it's a tad bit disturbing. But incredible at the same time). K, now go review and then go to your friendly neighborhood blockbuster. : ) 


	5. The Only One

A/N: Quick! Everyone look! Another update! I have been writing like crazy (well totally not studying for any of my finals. oops). I have up to chapter 11 all written, and I hope to finish up the story soon, and finish the posting by the end of the month. I have gotten such overwelming feedback that I have decided to write another Journey story soon. It was an idea I originally had for a JaSam, but I think it would fare better with Journey. I'll think of a new JaSam idea later. Anyway, here comes the thanks, but judging by the volume of reviews I've been getting, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do personal shoutouts:

Polocowgirl08- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter.

SuzieQ8487- I'm glad someone appreciates my quick updates! lol! Thank's for your always awesome reviews! They always inspire me to write my bum off.

Middiegurl08- I'm glad you liked my Carly comment, I thought that one fit right in, so I was happy that it was well recieved. Keep reviewing, thanks! And thank's for recomending my story (luvthemorgans told me that was how she found it).

abc123- Thanks for the advice, I will definitely try to check it out. Anything to improve my story!

luvthemorgans- Wow. Thank you so much for your great compliments. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my writing skills. I really appreciate it, it's such a confidence boost!

SVUAngel- Thanks also for your great compliments. Does GH hire 16 year old girls to write, cause I really could use the extra cash flow? Lol, thanks again.

SoCalBabe- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you love it.

Ana- In my world, Court always stands by her man! But can you blame her, look at him? ; ) Sorry, getting off track. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Jules- I'm glad you like my story, keep up the reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Only One**

It had been three weeks since Jason's arrest, and Courtney was a wreck. In that time, Carly and Sonny had made it clear that they didn't believe Jason. But the two still wanted to help him. It was hard for Courtney, being the only one who believed him. But nothing would ever convince her to betray her husband.

Jason's trial was set to begin the next day. Courtney had only gotten to see him for a few minutes that day because he and Justus were so busy with the trial. She understood why she couldn't see him, but it didn't make her miss him any less. Courtney felt like she had no one to talk to. She found that she couldn't even talk to Carly anymore. It was obvious that her best friend didn't believe in Jason's innocence. Deciding she needed someone, Courtney grabbed her coat and purse and headed to General Hospital.

"Is Emily Cassadine working today?" she asked the woman on shift at the nurse's station.

"Yes, she is. Give me a second and I'll page her" said the nurse.

Five minutes later, Emily and Courtney were sitting in the fourth floor waiting room, having a very tense conversation to say the least.

"Courtney, this is just such a difficult situation for me" said Emily.

"Emily, it's not a difficult question though. Do you believe in Jason's innocence or not?"

"I'm just so torn. But all of the evidence points to Jason doing this"

"So you're willing to listen to the evidence, and not your own heart?" asked Courtney.

"I love my brother, just like you love Sonny. But he does some questionable things"

"Maybe so, but he would never touch a woman! Especially after your own…incident. He loves you so much Emily, and he would never dream of making a woman go through that after seeing what you had to deal with"

"Courtney, I need to get back to work"

"Emily, please don't blow me off. I need you to believe that Jason didn't do this"

"Courtney, I want to believe that so badly. But unfortunately, I can't"

"Emily, please" begged Courtney, tears in her eyes, as she grabbed Emily's arm.

"I have to go" said Emily, tears also in her eyes, as she pulled out of Courtney's grasp and ran down the hall.

Defeated, Courtney sunk down into the waiting room chair. She put her head in her hands and just cried, letting her pain and anger out.

"Courtney?" questioned a voice.

"Monica" said Courtney, looking up and desperately trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Is everything ok?" asked Monica, taking the seat next to her.

"It's fine. It's just… Jason's trial is tomorrow. And I was speaking with Emily. I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one behind him"

"We're all behind Jason" said Monica

"Yes, but do you all believe him?"

"What did Emily say?"

"She said that as much as she wants to believe in Jason's innocence, she can't. And the same goes for Carly, and Sonny. What about you?"

"Jason is my son, and I will always support him. He may try to push me away, but I love him regardless"

"Monica, that wasn't my question and you know it"

"Courtney, Jason is capable of some terrible things" said Monica, looking down.

"It's like this whole town is programmed to have the same answer" said Courtney sarcastically.

"I know that that's not the answer you were looking for. But as much as I hate to admit it, there's the possibility that Jason did in fact rape that young woman"

"No, there isn't. And if you really supported him, you would feel the same way. I know that he did not touch that girl, but apparently, I'm the only one" said Courtney, anger pulsating through her body.

She hastily got up from the chair and stalked over to the elevator. The doors opened, and she got in, watching Monica's shocked face disappear as the doors shut. Once she was alone again, she sighed, leaning back against the wall. She brushed her hair out of her face, and closed her eyes tight, hoping when she opened them again everything would all go away and life would be back to normal. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors. She opened her eyes before she was ready to, and came face to face with a man she was purposely avoiding. Jasper Jacks.

"Ah, Courtney. Just the girl I was looking for" said Jax, stepping into the elevator. The doors close behind him, and he turned to look at her.

"What do you want Jax?" she asked. "I have nothing to say to you"

"Well, that's good. You can listen for once. Because I have a whole lot to say to you" he said, turning to the elevator panel. He pulled the red emergency stop button, and the elevator came to a halt.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked, disgusted and a little afraid.

"I need to talk to you, and I need assurance that I will get your undivided attention.

"And keeping me captive will do that" she scoffed.

"It seems to work for your husband" he said with a sarcastic smile at her. He caught her hand midair as she reached out to hit him. "Nah-ah" he said. "You really shouldn't be so violent Courtney. Just listen to me for once. Your husband is being accused of a violent, bitter crime. And it is a crime that this whole town knows he committed. He is going to jail for a very long time. So you don't have to be afraid of him anymore. You can walk right out of his life, and back into mine"

"Alright, first of all Jax, Jason is innocent. Second of all, Jason is not using intimidation to keep me in this marriage. He is using love. He loves me, and I love him. And third of all, there is no way in hell I would ever go back to you. I love Jason. He is the only man that I ever loved, and I will ever love. What I fell in love with when I was with you was security. But that is no way to live my life. I will be with the man I love until my dying day. Now, this is the last time I'm going to tell you nicely. Step aside, get this elevator moving again, and leave me the hell alone" she said.

* * *

Courtney walked into Kelly's, worn out from her fight with Jax. He had eventually gotten the elevator moving again, but not without trying to kiss her first. Hopefully, the bruise on his cheek from her slap would remind him not to mess with her again. That, and the cut her wedding rings had made in his face. 

Courtney sat down at the counter and ordered a decaf coffee to go. The last thing she needed was caffeine. She already wasn't sleeping.

"Hi daddy!" she said, seeing Mike emerge from the backroom.

"Hey sweetheart" said Mike, coming around the counter to kiss his daughter. "How you holding up?" he asked her sympathetically.

"I honestly don't know" she replied. "It's so difficult being alone in this. No one else believes in his innocence. But, you do…right?" she asked, regretting her question already.

"Courtney, you know that I don't exactly approve of Jason"

"So what, that doesn't mean you would believe that he raped someone"

"Courtney, I am not getting involved in this. I support you, because you are my daughter. But, if the verdict comes out not in his favor, I can't lie to you and say I'm surprised"

"That's just great daddy" she said, getting up.

The waitress brought her coffee in a travel cup right at that second, and she gladly paid and walked out, now more convinced than ever that she was all alone.

* * *

Jason was led back to his cold cell. He lied down on the cot and stared at the ceiling, left with nothing else to do. He was worried, and for the first time in his life, he was willing to admit that. The evidence against him was damaging, and almost all signs pointed to his guilt. He worried a little about being locked in a cage like an animal for the rest of his life, but he mostly worried about Courtney. He wondered how she was holding up. He knew that she wasn't being completely truthful when she told him she was ok with everything that was going on. He remembered what Courtney told him, to only think of the positives. Deciding to do just that, he let his thoughts wander back to their wedding day. Their second wedding day. The one that had actually been legal. 

_Flashback_

_The wedding took place in Port Charles this time. Jason was so nervous as he got ready. He wasn't nervous about marrying her, he had been there already, but he was nervous that something would go wrong. He wanted more than anything to give her the perfect wedding. He was fiddling with his tie when Sonny walked in._

"_Your hopeless man" said Sonny, taking the tie and helping Jason._

"_Thanks" said Jason with a smile. "How's Courtney?"_

"_She's good. She looks beautiful Jason. I know you will, but take care of my sister, ok?"_

"_I will always take care of her Sonny" said Jason._

_Meanwhile, Courtney was with Carly, trying desperately to remain calm. She too was worried about having her dream wedding._

"_What if the caterer falls down and cracks his head open?" asked a panicked Courtney to Carly._

"_See, each of these 'what-if's' is more ridiculous than the last. Stop 'what-ifing'. It will all be fine. In just a few minutes, you will be walking down the aisle into the arms of the man you love, and you will become his wife"_

"_Again" said Courtney with a smile._

"_That is true. You are well on your way to being like me and your brother- marrying the same person 97 times. I officially make you and Jason honorary Sonny and Carly's"_

"_Great" said Courtney sarcastically._

"_Hey! Everyone wants to be us! You should be honored" said Carly lightly hitting her over the head with her bouquet. _

"_I am honored Carly" said Courtney, trying to hide her smile._

"_Mhmm" said Carly._

_Mike walked in at this point and he almost broke down at seeing his baby girl look so beautiful. He couldn't believe it-his little girl looked so grown up._

"_Now you're sure about this one, right?" asked Mike_

"_Yes daddy" said Courtney with a laugh. _

_Sonny walked in too and Courtney was immediately on his back, asking him about how Jason was. After he assured her that he was ok, he and Carly went back to helping Jason to finish getting ready. Monica soon joined her, with a big smile on her face._

"_I'm so glad your going to be my daughter- in-law again" she said. "I know we didn't always get along, but I see you with Jason, and I know that you two are it for each other. And you make my son happy, so you make me happy"_

"_Thank you Monica"_

"_I have something for you" she said._

"_Really?" asked Courtney, a little surprised._

"_I don't know if Carly and Sonny already took care of your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, but I have something I would really like to give you" she said flipping open a small blue box. Inside was a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings. "They were Lila's. And I know she would love for you to wear them"_

"_They're beautiful" she said, taken aback. "Thank you" _

"_You are very welcome dear. Welcome back to the family" she said with a smile._

_Finally, it was time for the wedding to begin. Everyone took their seats, and the music started playing. Jason stood up at the altar with Sonny by his side. Michael and Morgan walked down the aisle first as co-ring-bearers and they were followed by flower girl Kristina. Carly and Emily, her bridesmaids, soon followed. Next, it was time for the bride. The doors at the back of the church opened, and Mike led Courtney down the aisle. Jason's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was beautiful. With the white dress and white veil, she looked like an angel. Finally, Mike was passing her off to him, and telling him to take care of his daughter. _

_The ceremony was beautiful, and it was obvious how in love the couple was. Jason went to kiss the bride a little too early, causing laughter from the entire church. Finally, the priest gave them permission, and Jason leaned in and kissed his new wife._

_The reception was also beautiful, and Jason remembered watching his wife dance the night away with everyone. Sonny, Mike, Max, Marco, Michael, Morgan (awww), and even Allen and Edward pushed their feelings aside and danced with their new daughter or granddaughter. But it was the dances when she was able to drag Jason up on the dance floor that were the most magical. They were in love, and there was no denying it._

_In the middle of the reception, Jason led Courtney outside for a private moment. He kissed her, passionately and romantically, and promised to love her forever. He had held her tightly to him, and that was how Courtney knew she would always be loved. He would always love her. _

_End Flashback_

Now here he was, alone. He just wanted to be able to hold her in his arms again. He didn't want to be separated from his wife, his love. He looked down at his left hand, at the place where Courtney had kissed him. Where his wedding ring should be. He rubbed little circles over his finger with his other hand and sighed. At least he had her kiss, still lingering on his skin. Deciding he needed sleep, he rolled over and tried to find a comfortable spot.

"Goodnight Courtney, I love you" he whispered.

* * *

Courtney was sitting on the terrace, looking out at the city. She wished Jason was with her. She could almost imagine him saying goodnight to her. She sighed and brushed back her hair. Getting up, she walked inside and closed the door. She rubbed her hand over the felt of the pool table. They had good memories of that pool table, and most didn't involved pool. She gave in to her feelings, and sat on the couch. She pulled out her wedding album and stared longingly at the pictures. The pictures of happier times. If only things would go back to normal. Putting down the album, Courtney laid back on the couch. It didn't make sense. Jason definitely didn't rape that girl. But why had all the evidence shown that he did. How did his semen get in to her? Courtney tried to remember every single crime show she had ever watched, in hopes that something would give her an answer, but she came up blank. Sighing again, she pulled the blanket over her and tried to get some sleep. She just didn't have the heart to sleep in that big bed all alone. In fact, she had spent the last two weeks on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but she thought it was only fair. Afterall, it wasn't right that Jason was sleeping on an uncomfortable cot. She felt guilty if she was comfortable when he wasn't. She knew that he would argue with her on this one, and tell her that he wanted her to be safe, and warm, and comfortable, but she didn't care. He was too selfless for his own good. 

"Goodnight Jason, I love you" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: I know the last few chapters have been slightly repetitive, but the real excitement starts up soon. If you read my note up top, you'd know that I just finished writing chapter 11, and not to toot my own horn or anything, but you guys are going to bebegging me for the next chapter, there's just a whole lot of cliff-hanging drama! lol. Keep up the reviews guys, you've all been so awesome and I wish I could think of a better way to thank you all. I'm sending internet good thoughts! And, for those like me, who are suffering through highschool, good luck on your finals if they aren't done yet, and if they are, happy happy summer you lucky people! 


	6. Trying One's Patience

A/N: Here you all go- chapter 6! I have been writing like crazy, and the story is nearly done. I've got up to chapter 14 written by now, and I'll be posting probably up to 8 this week. Once I'm done with this one, I'll start on the next idea that I had, so make sure you look for that one once this story's complete. I startworking at camp soon, but it's not sleepaway, so I'll be around. And, all of my tests are finally done,thank god! Aytay- shoutout time! You guys will have to forgive me for not giving individual thanks this time, but next chapter, I promise. So, thanks so much to Middiegurl08, luvthemorgans, CrazyJay, SuzieQ8487, Tydavislover, emmalee05, SVUAngel, Polocowgirl08, and Journeylover062. Thanks for all of your kind words guys.

Happy reading-

**

* * *

Chapter 6- Trying One's Patience**

"Court, Courtney. Come on, wake up"

Courtney opened one eye and came face to face with Sonny.

"What is it?" she asked her brother.

"Justus is here to go over your testimony today. Did you sleep on the couch all night?" he asked her.

"Um, I must have fallen asleep here last night" she answered, rolling over to get up. "Send Justus in to me in about 15 minutes" she said as she rushed upstairs to take a quick shower.

Sonny sighed as he watched his sister rush away from him. He knew that she was upset with him. But Sonny really thought Jason was guilty. Carmen Pareña was a beautiful girl, and she obviously spent the entire night pissing Jason off. It was entirely possible that in his sleep-deprived state, Jason lost it and attacked her, leading to something else. He didn't want to believe that Jason was capable of rape, but it was entirely possible. He had quiet a temper. He didn't get the nickname 'anger boy' for no reason.

* * *

Justus sat on the couch, waiting for Courtney to come down so he could go over her testimony with her. He looked around at the life she had built for herself and Jason. He sighed, not wanting to believe the charges that Jason was fighting. He was a good lawyer, possibly capable of getting Jason off the hook. But there was still the chance that he wouldn't. The evidence mounting against him was detrimental. He heard the patter of feet on the stairs, and he looked over to see Courtney walking down them, all dressed and ready for a long day of court. 

"How is he?" she asked immediately, knowing he had spent time with her husband yesterday when she didn't get a chance to.

"He's holding up" answered Justus, hoping he could use euphemisms whenever he spoke to Courtney about Jason's condition. "We need to talk about your testimony" said Justus.

"Yeah, Sonny mentioned that".

"It's important that you paint a picture of Jason being a respectful husband, a man who holds women in high regard. You need to make sure he comes off as being deferential"

"Of course" said Courtney, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to ask you questions that you'll be able to answer easily with good words about Jason. But Durant is not going to be as easy on you. He's going to ask you questions about the business, and Jason's temper, and his whereabouts that night. You need to keep in mind that you can't lie. It will be damaging to the case. So, you don't know where he was, he does have a temper, but all people do, and he not once took it out on you. Also, you don't know anything about the business"

"Justus, I know all of this already. And I don't have to lie. Jason is the most gentle man I have ever known. He is more respectful of me and my body than any man I have ever known. He would never touch a woman, and I completely believe that. I will have no problem convincing a jury that my husband is a kind and reverent man."

"Courtney, I just don't think you understand how difficult this is going to be" said Justus.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the interrogation room, waiting for Courtney. He hadn't had a chance to see her yesterday for too long, and he would barely have time to see her today. She would just be bringing him a suit for the trial, and then she would have to go. He would get to see her at the trial, but only from afar. He looked up as he saw the door open, but to his dismay, it wasn't Courtney who walked in. 

"What the hell do you want?" he growled at the brunette who walked in.

"Isn't obvious baby, I wanted to see how you were" she said with a smirk at him.

"Sam, I will only ask you once nicely, and then I'm gonna lose it. Get out"

"You didn't ask very nicely at all. But I'm gonna stay, I'm not afraid of you. Look at yourself Jason, you're chained up. There's nothing you could do to me. Besides, would you really hurt your case by roughly pushing a woman from a room? Didn't think so?"

"Sam, speak your piece, and then get out of here" he said.

"Regretting ever going back to Courtney?" she asked

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked, his icy blue eyes even icier as he looked at her.

"Because, that blonde bimbo got you arrested"

"Don't you ever talk about Courtney again. And she had nothing to do with this anyway. The only way Courtney is involved is by being kind and caring and supportive of me"

"You wish" she said. "The elevator at GH got stuck yesterday with only two occupants in it. Your little wifey and Jasper Jax. Now I dunno what they were doing or anything, but I just wouldn't think of your wife as the perfect little woman. She is not as sweet and caring as you think she is" said Sam, her brown eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Yes, she is. Courtney is sweet and caring, and she would never do anything to hurt me. She's not like you Sam. She doesn't think of herself first. She doesn't trick me into doing things, and she doesn't take me for granted."

"You wish" said Sam. "Courtney will not stand behind you when you're dragged off to Pentonville indefinitely. And believe me Jason, you are going down"

"Is that some sort of ill conceived threat?" he asked her.

"No, it's just me stating the obvious. You need a girl who's willing to be there for you. A woman who is not against conjugal visits" said Sam seductively, walking over to him and running her hand down his face.

He jerked away from her touch like he was jerking away from fire.

"Don't flatter yourself Sam. I love my wife, and she will be there for me, no matter what. Go find someone else to throw yourself at and leave me and Courtney alone."

"Fine, maybe I'll go visit Sonny" said Sam.

"Good luck with that. He won't see you. He and Carly are happily married now, and there is no way in hell you're coming between them. You need help Sam. You've become obsessed with putting yourself in the middle of marriages. It's like chronic home wrecker syndrome or something" scoffed Jason.

"Fine" she said coldly. "But don't say I didn't give you a second chance" she said.

Not even knowing what she meant, Jason just brushed her off and waited patiently for his Courtney to come and see him. His Courtney. He loved thinking about her like that, as his and his only. He didn't even care that she and Jax were in the elevator together. He knew that it meant nothing. Courtney would never do that to him. Besides, she was the only one in the whole town who knew he didn't do it.

It hurt to know that not even Carly and Sonny supported him. He had always been there for them, even when they betrayed them. He gave up Michael for them, he defended them to everyone, he always had their backs. But for once, they didn't have his. And it made him angry to say the least. He felt completely betrayed by his family. But not Courtney. She was there for him.

* * *

"Justus, this isn't as difficult as your making it. I know that Jason didn't do it! And I'm willing to tell judge and jury that!" 

"Courtney, I'm sorry, but the words of the man's wife is not going to get the charges dropped"

"Doesn't it mean something that I'm standing behind him!" she yelled

"Yeah, it means you're blinded by love!" he yelled right back.

"Oh my god" she said quietly. "You don't believe him either, do you?"

"Courtney"

"Answer the question Justus!" she yelled.

"Courtney, Jason is my client. And as his lawyer, I will try my hardest to get these charges dropped, regardless of my feelings"

"I can't believe this! How am I supposed to trust you to get a jury to believe in his innocence if you don't even believe in it yourself?"

"Courtney, this whole situation is incredibly difficult, you know that"

"Yeah, I do. Which is why I need a trustworthy lawyer to defend my husband"

"Courtney, I will defend Jason. Now, please try and focus on your testimony"

"Justus, I can't" she said, putting her head in her hands. "It just doesn't make sense. He didn't do this. He is being framed. How could this be happening?"

"Courtney, how is he being framed. How is that evidence falsified?"

"I…I…I don't know" she said, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I just don't know anymore. I don't know what to do about anything. I am trying so desperately to hold on to hope, and to keep believing, but Justus, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just can't handle this. I mean, I can handle murder charges, and assault charges, but rape? Jason means the world to me, and I know, in both my head and my heart, that he didn't do this. I know it Justus. And don't ask me how. Maybe it's just faith, but I know that this is not just wishful thinking. I know that he didn't do this. And I need you to convince the jury of that. And to do that, I need to convince you of that. I need to Justus. I need him. I can't live without him. I can't imagine him being locked away from me for the rest of our lives. It isn't right. It isn't fair" she said, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Courtney, I will do my best to get these charges dropped. I promise you that. Now go visit Jason. He's waiting for you, and your running late as it is" he said quietly.

Courtney just nodded her head and wiped her tears away. She got her stuff together, and grabbed Jason's suit. She gave Justus a weak smile, and then walked out.

"How'd it go?" questioned Sonny coming into the penthouse once Courtney left.

"Not so well. She's getting angry. She feels all alone. She doesn't think anyone believes her or Jason"

"Well, does anybody?" asked Sonny

"You don't believe him either?" asked Justus.

"I want to, but it's a difficult situation. Jason is my best friend, but he his temper just may have gotten the best of him. His semen was found in her for god sakes! At the very least, he cheated on Courtney"

"That's the only logical thing I can think of. But why wont he just admit to us that he did than?" asked Justus. "I mean, I can understand why he wouldn't to you, you're her brother, and you would kill him. But why not me?"

"I don't know man; I'm all out of ideas. I mean, best case scenario here is that he slept with Carmen, refused to leave Courtney for her, and Pareña got mad and reported it as rape. Worst case is he actually did have sex with this girl against her will"

"It's a lot to stomach" said Justus.

"It is" agreed Sonny. "Especially since Jason isn't giving us any information to go on".

"We just have to get through this. Let's both go and get ready for court, and do our best to get Jason off the hook" said Justus.

"Alright" said Sonny, rubbing his face with his hand. "Alright".

* * *

"Hey" she said shyly, walking into the interrogation room. 

"Courtney" said Jason softly, unable to hide the smile that had crept on to his face. "I worried that you weren't coming"

"I would never not come. I just got delayed by Justus going over my testimony with me" she said as she kissed her husband good morning.

She handed him his morning coffee and he gladly took a sip, grateful for the caffeine.

"Sam came to see me" he said, looking at her to make sure she took the news ok.

"Oh, and what did she want?" asked Courtney tensely.

"A second chance"

"And what did you tell her?" she asked.

"I told her that I have a beautiful caring wife who I would never give up for anything in the world" said Jason as he walked over to her and started kissing her neck.

"Good answer" she said with a little laugh as Jason tickled her with his tongue. "Drink your coffee, than we gotta get you ready for your trial" she said, breaking the mood.

"Just what I'm looking forward to" he said.

"Think about it positively, the sooner the trial, the sooner you get home to me"

"That's a little too optimistic, even for you. Have you even thought about what's going to happen if there's a guilty verdict?"

"There won't be" she said.

"Courtney, please don't shut this out. We both need to face this"

"Jason, there is nothing to face. You didn't do this, so you wont go to jail for it" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're putting a lot of faith in the American justice system" he said.

"Maybe so" she answered.

"I love you, and I don't want to think about being away from you either" he said softly, putting one hand on her chin. He gently rotated her face upwards so she was looking into his eyes.

"I love you too" she said, trying to hold back her tears as she fell into his arms, hugging him.

His wrists were still handcuffed, so he lifted his arms up over her head, encircling her with his arms.

They finally broke away so that Jason could get ready for the trial. A cop came to lead him away to the bathroom so he could change and shave.

"I love you baby" he said as it was time for goodbye.

"I love you too" she said again, and kissed him long and hard.

That was how it was supposed to be. A wife kissing her husband. But then, the husband shouldn't be led back to jail. This wasn't natural. They were supposed to be together forever. Not be together between prison sentences.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter's the first day of the trial! And it's an intense one. Really intense. It's been a while since I pimped my other story, so here I go again. Everyone submit your review and then go read _Unexplainable Love_. Go! Quick! Right Now! Thank you! 


	7. The Trial

A/N: I have good news. I have officially finished this story. It is all typed up and ready to go on my computer. It is a total of 21 chapters. I'm assuming I'll post about three chapters a week, maybe more toward the end. I didn't wait very long to post this chapter so I didn't get as many reviews, but I wanted to get another chapter up so that I could let you guys know that this story is complete! I'll start on my new story soon, but at the same time I've been working on _Unexplainable Love_. Anyway, happy reading and here are the shout outs:

emmalee05- Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. It's always good to have a little romance.

SuzieQ8487- Your reviews always make me laugh! I'm glad you liked it so much. And I'm not going to lie, the point kinda is to make you cry (tehehe). Oh, and don't worry. A review can never be too long!

luvthemorgans- I'm glad you liked it, and thanks as always for the writing skills complements. I can't exactly tell you how long the trial is because it would give away some vital information, but keep reading and soon you'll understand why.

Ana- I totally love the idea of Jason in a suit too. It is awfully yummy. Anyway, I'm glad you liked that line, that seemed to be everyone's favorite. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story.

middiegurl08- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the story. Here's your promised drama!

tydavislover- Thanks so much for another review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, keep reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Trial**

Getting into the court room proved a challenge itself. It was a high profile case, and reporters were buzzing outside, all desperate to get a word in edgewise with Courtney. Sonny and Carly plowed right in with Max, getting Courtney a clear path. When she made it in, she looked around at who showed up. Monica and Emily were there, as was Skye. Allen and Edward had also attended, but Courtney wasn't sure whose side those two were on. Liz was there to support Emily, and Lucky and Nikolas were there as well. Luke even showed up. Sam and Jax had come as well. There was also a whole bunch of Mexican-looking people surrounding one beautiful girl. Courtney immediately knew that this was Carmen Pareña. She glared at the girl before taking her seat with Carly and Sonny.

Jason was soon led in, handcuffed of course. He sat down and twisted his head around to see her. She was right behind him, so she was able to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you, no matter what" she said, resting her forehead on his.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Franklin" said the bailiff.

The judge walked in and took her place, and the trial began.

The first witness was Carmen.

"Ms. Pareña, explain in your own words what happened the night of your alleged rape" started Durant.

"I was walking to my car, after picking up some groceries, and two men grabbed me from behind" she said.

Courtney noted that she was dressed to the part. A high necked sweater, a long skirt. And she just so happened to have a tissue on hand to dab at her eyes.

"Did you see the men's faces?" Durant asked.

"No, they were wearing ski masks"

"Then what happened"

"Well, they had guns, so I was too afraid to fight back. They dragged me into a car and tied my hands behind my back. They gagged me and put a blindfold on me"

"Then what?"

"They brought me into some dark, dark room. I had no idea where I was. And one of the men left, so it was just me alone with the other. And he took his off his ski mask, and I was able to see who it was"

"Do you recognize that man now?" asked Durant.

"Yes- he's sitting right there" she said, throwing an accusing finger at Jason.

"Objection your honor!" cried Justus.

"On what grounds?" asked Judge Franklin.

"On the grounds that Mr. Ward didn't like what was being said" said Durant.

"Overruled" said the judge, throwing a smile at Durant.

"He has her in his pocket" whispered a distraught Courtney to Sonny.

"It'll be ok" he reassured her, taking her hand in his.

"Now Ms. Pareña, what happened after Mr. Morgan took off his ski mask?"

"I asked him where I was, and why he had taken me, but he refused to answer me. I was getting desperate, and then he came at me, to tie me up. I kneed him in the eye and I scratched at his face, and he backed away for a second. But then…" she said, breaking down into tears.

"Those are so fake" whispered Carly to Courtney.

"I know" she whispered back with a roll of her eyes at the girl.

"Keep going Carmen" said Durant in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Then, he tried to kiss me. I tried to get him off of me, but I was too weak. He started ripping off my clothes, and then he ripped off his. And he forced himself on me. I scratched at his back, and I tried to get him off of me, but he wouldn't"

"Did Jason Morgan rape you?" Durant asked.

"Yes!" cried Carmen before bursting into a new fit of tears.

"The prosecution rests, but asks to reserve the right to recall the witness" said Durant, sitting down, but not before throwing a victorious look at Jason.

"Granted. Mr. Ward, give the victim a moment to collect herself, and then you may begin the cross-examination process" said Judge Franklin.

* * *

"Ms. Pareña, you said that you were led to a dark, dark room, correct?" 

"Yes, that's right"

"So when the man removed his ski mask, how were you able to see that it was Mr. Morgan?" Justus asked her.

"I mean, there was some light, but not much. Just enough for me to see his face"

"And how did you know that Mr. Morgan was going to tie you up if he didn't say anything?" questioned Justus.

"I could see the rope, I made an educated guess"

"You were able to see the rope in his hands with the little light that was in the room"

"Yes, I was" she answered.

"Yet you weren't able to see where you were. You don't remember any of your surroundings?"

"I was slightly preoccupied by the man coming at me instead. A survey of the room wasn't my first priority."

"Yet you asked him where you were. And you still didn't have time to look around and try to find out for yourself?"

"Objection your honor. Leading the witness" said Durant.

"Overruled" said the judge, interested in where Justus was going with this.

"Look, if you had someone coming at you, telling you to take off your clothes, you wouldn't be so interested in your surroundings, you'd be scared, and forgetful" snapped Carmen

"Kind of like you are now?" asked Justus

"Excuse me?"

"You seem to be forgetful Ms. Pareña. See, moments ago, you told Mr. Durant that he was coming at you to tie you up, and it wasn't until you fought back that he started tearing at your clothes. You're contradicting yourself Ms. Pareña"

"Look, I'm just… I uh…"

"The defense rests" said Justus, sitting down.

"The prosecution would like to re-question the witness" said Durant, standing up.

"Sustained" said the judge.

"Ms. Pareña, this must be a terrible ordeal for you. Do you admit to being a little confused about what exactly happened?" he asked.

"Yes, I do" she said.

"But you do remember Mr. Morgan, coming at you, and then forcing you to have sex with him, despite the fact that you said no"

"Yes" she said, breaking out into tears again.

"Great, she's turning on the waterworks again" whispered Carly.

"The prosecution rests" said Durant, sitting down.

* * *

The next witness called up was Carly. She defended Jason, of course. She tried to brush off Durant's questions about the business, but he had the upper hand. He managed to make her snap at him, throwing off her whole testimony. 

"Carly, for the last time, does Jason carry a gun?" questioned Durant

"Mrs. Corinthos, answer the question" warned Judge Franklin

"Yes" she said quietly

"And for what reason"

"It's registered"

"Not my question. Why does Jason carry a gun?"

"Same reason anybody does- for protection"

"Have you ever seen Mr. Morgan use it?"

"Yes"

"And was it for protection?"

"Yes"

"From whom, his enemies, rival mob hit men?"

"Objection your honor, leading the witness" said Justus

"Overruled" she said

"Your honor! There is no proof that Mr. Morgan is in the mob, let alone is a hit man"

"Mr. Ward, I suggest you sit down and stop making a racket in my court room immediately"

"Yes your honor" he said, defeatedly sitting down.

"Carly, I will ask you again, has Mr. Morgan had to protect himself from rival mob families. People he views as threats"

"I don't know about the mob, but yes, he has pulled out the gun on people he feels are threats"

"So you would say he is a violent man?"

"No! I, just…" she said, her eyes wide with fear that she was just hurting Jason's case.

The rest of the testimony was the same, and not even Justus was able to undo it.

* * *

Sonny also testified, along with Emily, and they had the same situation. By the end of their testimonies, Durant had the jury eating out of the palm of his hand. Finally, it was Courtney's turn. She swore to tell the truth, and that sat down in the witness stand. 

Her eyes met with Jason's, and she was able to tell him that she loved him with just her eyes.

"Mrs. Morgan, where was your husband the night of the alleged rape"

"Working" she answered.

"Ah yes, at the coffee business"

"Yes, that's right" she answered.

"And what time did Mr. Morgan come home"

"I'm not sure; I spent the night at my brother's"

"How convenient" said Durant. "Mrs. Morgan, do you think of your husband as a dangerous man?"

"No" she answered.

"Does he have a temper? Does he get angry and yell at you? Throw things, break things?"

"Everyone has a temper. We all have breaking points. But he never gets violent, no matter how angry he gets"

"So, at your canceled wedding to Jasper Jax, when he punched the would-be-groom, that was what… nonviolent?"

"He punched Jax because Jax grabbed me. He only hit him to protect me"

"And that new bruise on Mr. Jax's face, how did that get there"

"I hit him, when he trapped me in an elevator. It's not going to work Durant, Jason didn't do that. He was being held in prison. Jax was slapped yesterday"

"Mrs. Morgan, I didn't ask you if Jason did it. But you seemed so ready to give up the information and defend him"

"Objection your honor" cried Justus

"Overruled"

"Courtney, has Jason ever punched or attacked other people in front of you"

"Only if they tried to hurt me or someone else he loves"

"But he has gotten violent?"

"Yes" she answered softly.

"Mrs. Morgan, Jason is much more than a coffee importer. And his business has cost you in the past, hasn't it?"

"I don't understand the question Mr. Durant. My husband is a coffee importer, nothing else"

Durant chuckled. "Courtney, in 2003, you were kidnapped, were you not? You were held against your will on a yacht. And you were pregnant with Mr. Morgan's baby, weren't you? What happened to that baby Courtney? Can we see him or her?" asked Durant with a sickly smile.

Jason jumped up so fast that his chair fell over and yelled for Durant to shut up. Courtney looked like she was about to cry or pass out.

"Jason, sit down" hissed Justus, picking up Jason's chair.

"Objection your honor. Relevance?" asked Justus

"Mr. Durant, get to the point"

"The point is, what happened to that baby? You lost it, didn't you Courtney. Because of mistakes made, you never got to see your daughter. She's gone now. And why? Because of your husband's business. And did he even care? No! Jason just thought she was another business casualty, just as Carmen Pareña was. You lost your baby Mrs. Morgan because of what your husband does. Because you chose to be with a man like that"

"Enough! I will not let you badger my wife like this! Our baby has nothing to do with this, and I will not let you hurt Courtney!" Jason shouted, jumping up again.

"Order in the court! Sit down Mr. Morgan, or you will be removed from my court room" scolded the judge.

"Temper, temper Jason" teased Durant.

"I didn't lose that baby because of Jason! I lost it because of my own stupid mistakes!" shouted Courtney.

"Of course you did. Your own stupid mistakes as a result of Mr. Morgan's lifestyle and his lack of caring about other people in the world and their feelings. Just like he didn't care about Ms. Pareña's feelings as he was stealing her innocence. As he raped her!" bellowed Durant.

"Objection your honor!" shouted Justus, jumping up as well.

"Mr. Ward, the next time either you or your client feels it necessary to have an inappropriate outburst in my court, I will hold you both in contempt" said the judge, her eyes flaring.

"Sorry your honor" said Justus sitting down.

"Overruled" said the judge.

"Don't worry your honor, the prosecution rests. I think Mrs. Morgan helped us greatly to prove our point" he said, sitting down again with a smirk.

* * *

Justus did the cross-examination, but nothing he said could undue the scaring effects of Jason's two outbursts, along with his own. Durant had proven his point- Jason had a temper. And in the process, he had hurt Courtney. Her impassioned testimony about the goodness inside of Jason was half-hearted, and it was obvious to a jury that it was planned and unconvincing. 

The trial ended for the day, and everyone went home, feeling very downtrodden. Everyone except Jason. He didn't go home. He went back to a lonely jail cell, left to think about Courtney and their baby, and the pain she was going through without him there to hold her.

* * *

A/N: I know that it was a low blow to bring the baby into the picture, but I figured Durant would in fact stoop that low. Remember to keep reviewing! And BTW, we are 1/3 of the way there. 14 more chapters left, and the drama is just starting! 


	8. The Solution to All of Your Problems

A/N: And another update! Wow! I can't believe it, can you? I'm not sure about this chapter, but I really like the next one so I have to post this one before I can get to it. I'm kinda gettingfrustrated withthis story because it's all done being written, but I feel like none of it's been posted yet. So I'm thinking I'm going to do an update everyother day or so until it's done. I may wait longer though depending on how much time and patience I have. I haven't started on my other story yet because I want to focus on my other WIP _Unexplainable Love_. I just worked out some writer's block I had on that, so my focus will be on that story. But give me reviews for this one and I'll be willing to do a hell of a lot of updating in a relatively short period of time. Anyway, shoutout time:

emmalee05- Thank's for the great review! I love long ones. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much.

luvthemorgans- You are never being rude by wanting to make sure that there is some good Journey to balance out the equation. While I'm not willing to give away the ending to the story, there will be some good times for Journey, as you'll see in what this chapter sets up. But, this story is very angsty, and it's mostly tearing at your heart strings, not fluff. But don't worry, Journey will have their chances to shine!

SuzieQ8487- I'm glad you liked it and thanks again for your always fantastic reviews. I'm very glad your heart was pounding, that is exactly the effect I was going for! I love the idea of Jason standing up for Courtney too. He is sooo the perfect man (minus the few occupational flaws).

CrazyJay- I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story, and I'm honored that you think I captured Jason well. He's a hard character to do because he's so closed off some times, but you know that he has a lot going on inside. To know that I'm writing him right is very good news!

tydavislover- Thanks for reviewing. And BTW, if you want to punch Durant, you're going to have to wait in line. A very looong line.

middiegurl08- "omg.. EMOTIONS! " that made me laugh a little: ). And I know that it seemed like Justus can't do his job but Judge Fraklin is supposed to be the kind of person who favors Durant. She's supposed to be an infuriating character that makes you want to punch her. But, see the above review to find out how you can do it.

**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Solution to All of Your Problems**

Courtney walked down the stairs of her and Jason's penthouse. She had just taken a shower in an attempt to wash her day off of her. The trial was terrible. She couldn't believe that Durant had brought up her baby. Looking at the couch, she saw Sonny and some men huddled on the couch, talking in hushed voices. They looked up and saw her.

"Give us a minute" said Sonny to the men.

The men left the penthouse, nodding at her as they did, some acknowledging her with a 'Mrs. Morgan'.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Sonny never conducted business in their penthouse, unless he was just coming over to mention something to Jason.

"Sit down" he said.

"Alright" she said hesitantly as she got on the couch. "Now tell me what that was about" she said, her voice getting slightly higher pitched as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"The trial really didn't go so well today"

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, looking down.

"Hey! No one is blaming you. Durant stooped low. He exploited your pain, and Jason's. But the point is, it went badly, and it is more than likely that Jason will get convicted.

"Sonny! He can't go to jail! It'll kill him! Sonny, do something!"

"Shh, calm down. I am going to do something. I will not let him rot behind bars, don't worry"

"So what are you going to do? Can you bribe some jurors or something?"

"It won't work. They're a very moral bunch. But there is something else we can do"

"What's that?"

"We're going to break him out"

"Of prison?" she asked, incredulously

"Of prison. We're going to bring you both down to a private island, and then we're going to try and sort it out. I already got you two fake passports and everything. So, go pack"

"That's it? Go pack?" she asked, a shocked look on her face.

"What else do you want me to say?" he responded, confused at his sister's shock.

"I want you to say how you plan to, and I quote, 'sort it out'?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about that" he smugly answered.

"I am worried. You don't even believe in his innocence" she scoffed.

"He is my brother. Whether or not I believe it, I will get the charges dropped. Now, I just want you to know that you don't have to go with him to the island if you don't want to. Don't feel pressured"

"Why wouldn't I go with him? He is my husband" she asked as she grew angrier by the minute.

"I would also understand, and be willing to help, if you wanted a divorce" he continued to say, ignoring Courtney's last statement.

"WHAT!" she asked, jumping up. "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed at him.

"Courtney, he is your husband, and he had sex with another woman. That's adultery" he said, mistaking her anger and confusion for fear and denial.

"Your right, that is adultery. But Jason didn't have sex with another woman" she answered, getting up from the couch and moving away from him.

"Courtney, please don't put yourself in denial. I don't know why you keep doing this"

"And I don't know why you can't seem to believe the man that you claim is, and I quote again, your 'brother'? If Jason says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it. Besides, Jason would never ever do this!"

"Courtney, I can't argue with you tonight, I just can't do it" said Sonny, rubbing his head with his hand. "Just go pack, and then let Max know when you're done. He'll get your bags and take you to the airport. I'm just going to send Carly in to say goodbye."

"Fine" she said tensely as she walked up the stairs to pack.

* * *

Jason was lying on his cot in his cell, just trying to remember the good times again. But his mind kept wandering back to the courtroom. To Courtney sitting there as Durant berated her with memories of their baby. Sighing, he turned over and tried to focus on something else. His mind began to wander back to his honeymoon with Courtney. 

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jase, where are we?" she asked him, her voice riddled with excitement._

"_Alright, ready?" he asked her, keeping his hand firmly over her eyes._

"_I've been ready since you covered my eyes in the first place" she answered him._

"_One…two…three!" he said removing her hand so she could see the beautiful house._

"_Oh my god, Jason, where are we"_

"_We are in…Barcelona!"_

"_Seriously?" she asked him, a huge smile gracing her perfect features._

"_I remember that in that fateful car crash in the snow, someone mentioned they wanted to go here"_

"_Hmm, I seem to remember that too" she answered playfully._

"_So, I rented us a house for the week, and you and I are going to lie out on the sand without towels" he answered, bending down to kiss her neck. _

_She leaned into his touch, and he took this as the perfect opportunity to swing her into his arms. She squealed with delight as he swung her around and then walked into the house with her still in his arms. He dropped her on the couch and then got on top of her, straddling her perfect body. He kissed her some more, and then started to untie her halter top. The shirt came off of her and landed on the floor, and he soon felt his shirt being pulled off of his body. He looked at her naked top and thanked god that she didn't wear a bra that day. He yanked at her skirt, and it soon came off too. He made his way to her lacy thong and started to pull it off with his teeth. She moaned in delight as his tongue licked her skin, tasting the sweetness of it. He moaned as well as their moment of passion turned even more intense._

_The rest of the trip had been like that, with random love making occurring whenever they got too close to each other. But there was more than just sex that made Jason happy- there was the time he spent with her. They had managed to have a week of uninterrupted each other, and they both had to admit, it was nice. _

_His best memory of the trip was when he took her out to dinner one night. As they waited for their food to come, he had taken the initiative and stood up, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. He pulled her in close to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. They swayed to the music, their bodies so close to one another, they seemed like one person. _

"_I love you" he had murmured into her hair, looking for her ear to nibble on_

"_I love you too" she had responded, picking her head up off his chest to kiss his neck._

_They danced the whole night, abandoning their meal. As much as Jason hated dancing, he loved holding her so close to him in his arms. He loved the feeling of her leaning on him, and just putting her weight on him. He knew that she trusted him; she was putting all of her faith in him. And that was what marriage was about, trust and understanding. _

_End Flashback_

Jason had memoried himself to sleep. He was now sleeping almost peacefully in his little cot, his dreams filled with images of Courtney.

His peaceful sleep was soon disturbed by a loud sound. He shot up in bed and looked around the dark cell, but he didn't see anything. Getting up, he leaned against the bars, but again saw nothing.

"Psst, Jason" he heard a voice whisper.

"Who's there?" he whispered back.

"It's me, it's Max"

"Max? What are you doing here?" he asked his friend.

"I'm getting you out of this hell hole. We're busting out tonight" he said, coming out of the shadows so Jason could see him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jason questioned.

Max smiled at him and held up a set of keys.

"How the hell did you get those?" asked Jason, seeing Max's cocky smile

"It's my job to do these things" said Max, opening up the cell door.

Jason gladly walked out. It was the first time he had been out of his cell without a pair of handcuffs being slapped on since he had been brought in.

"Now, let's hurry before someone realizes what's going on" said Max.

"And the guards?"

"Taken care of" answered Max. "Now come on"

Jason had no idea how Max did it, but he managed to sneak him out of that jail cell. Looking back, he couldn't even imagine how Max got both of them out of the prison, but he did. Max led them to a black car and they sped off toward the airport. As Jason sat in the car, breathing deep and trying to make sense of what had just happened, a sudden thought filled his head.

"Max, I can't go away" he said suddenly.

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"There is no way in hell that I'm leaving Courtney! She's my wife! It was bad enough that I had to spend time away from her while I was in prison, but at least she got to visit me! If I go away-" he yelled, but Max interrupted him.

"Jason, calm down! Courtney is waiting for you on Sonny's jet already"

"Oh" said Jason, a little embarrassed that he lost it. "Sorry I bit off your head and everything Max, but she's my everything. I don't know what I'd do if I was separated from her"

"I know man. I had to deal with you when you two were away from each other before, remember?"

"Right, so you know exactly what I mean"

"I know exactly what you mean" said Max.

The two were silent for the rest of the ride. Jason just stared out the tinted window, eagerly awaiting his arrival at the airport so that he could be with his Courtney again. The car soon came to a stop, and Max led Jason out and on to the plane. He walked up the stairs on to the aircraft, and walked in. A smile uncontrollably appeared on his face.

"Jason!" she called out, and ran into his arms, laughing as he caught her and spun her around in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I have nothing to say here. Hmmm, review! There we go! 


	9. Perfect

A/N: Hey y'all. ( I tried pulling of y'all, I'm not sure if I can really do it, but oh well.) Here is another chapter of my lovely story for my lovely readers.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Thank you for your review. You seem very determined that Jason didn't do it, and that's a good thing : ). I'm glad you like my story!

middiegurl08- Ranting is always good. It's nice to know that people are so in to my story. Sonny is a pighead, but what can we do about him? Here's the good Jourtney you've been waiting for, and just remember not to cut in the Durant punching line, it pisses off the other Journey fans (namely me) : )

emmalee05- I'm so happy that you thought Max was cute. I absolutely love Max. I don't know why, but I just think he's tooadorable and I would totally make him my second husband (after Jason of course). Expect more of him. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SoCalBabe- Yay! that you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Perfect**

A smile uncontrollably appeared on his face.

"Jason!" she called out, and ran into his arms, laughing as he caught her and spun her around in his arms.

"I missed you so much" he told her once he had put her down.

He led her over to the couch and the two sat there in each other's arms as the plane took off, leaving Port Charles and all of their other troubles behind them.

"You look so worn" she said, putting one hand on his cheek.

She was able to feel the stubble that had grown in since yesterday morning when he shaved for the trial. She looked her husband over, looking at each body part that seemed so tattered. His eyes looked almost hollow, and although his black eye and swelled down, they were still puffed out and red from lack of sleep. His hair was a mess, and he still had the faintest line on his cheek from the scratch. He had lost a lot of weight and was looking emaciated. The skin on his wrists looked red and almost inflamed from wearing a pair of handcuffs for hours on end. He was sitting slumped on the couch, and she could tell he was exhausted.

"I feel worn" he said softly, pulling her over so she was leaning on his chest.

"Let's get you out of this" she said, pulling on his prison shirt and outfit.

He gladly mumbled an affirmative, but he found himself too tired to move.

"Maybe after a nap" he mumbled instead, closing his eyes.

She smiled at him, a very bittersweet smile. She kissed his cheek, and then his forehead, and got up from the warmth of his body. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, then removing the white wife beater he wore underneath. She marveled for a second at his perfect physique before kissing his bare chest. He smiled at her, his eyes still closed. Next, she removed his shoes, and then his pants. He was just sitting there in his boxers, half asleep. She smiled at him again and then took out a pair of jeans of his from the bags of his clothes she had packed. She slipped them on him, and he slightly cooperated although, Courtney noted with a shiver, thatit was like dressing a corpse.

"This is very backwards" he mumbled.

"What do you mean baby?" she asked softly, running her hands through his hair.

"Normally, you're undressing me, not dressing me" he said, causing her to laugh.

"There will be plenty of time for that later" she answered, pressing her lips to his.

She pulled a black t-shirt over his head but left his feet bare. Kicking off her own shoes, she tucked her legs under her body and leaned back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two fell into the most peaceful sleep they both had gotten since this whole nightmare had begun.

Their calming sleep was interrupted hours later by the captain telling them they had arrived at their destination. Jason was awoken from the announcement, but Courtney wasn't. Looking down at her, he noticed that she looked exhausted. Kissing her temple, he eased their seatbelts on them without waking her and the plane landed. A few men came and helped with the bags once they reached the ground, and Jason picked Courtney's still sleeping form up. The men led them onto a boat, and dropping the bags, they left the young lovers alone. The boat sped off of the mainland and toward the private island where they would be staying. As the boat sped along, Courtney stirred for a second, but when she found herself in the comfort of Jason's arms, she promptly fell back into a deep slumber. He hugged her closer to him, thinking of the time they had spent apart and how miserable they both had been.

* * *

Jason carried Courtney into the house, just glad to be holding her in his arms again. He placed her down on the couch and surveyed his surroundings. The house was small, but cozy. There would be plenty of space for just the two of them. Jason had paid the men who had helped well, ensuring that they wouldn't sell them out to any pesky cops looking for them. Jason sat down next to Courtney and silently stroked her hair for a few minutes. He felt guilty for putting her through all of this. For making her have to go on the run. He sighed and got up from the couch, carrying their bags to the bedroom. He pulled down the covers on the bed and then retrieved Courtney, putting her in the bed. Knowing that she liked to sleep in his boxers when it was this hot out, he pulled a pair out of the suitcase and exchanged her jeans for them. He slipped her shirt and bra off of her, and put a tank top from her bags on her. He pulled up the covers and kissed her goodnight before stripping down to his boxers himself and getting into bed. They snuggled up next to each other, and for the first time in a long time, Jason and Courtney Morgan slept together in the same bed.

* * *

Jason awoke the next morning to a cold bed. He tossed and turned, tired but unwilling to continue to sleep without her next to him. He sat up in bed and stretched out with a yawn. He was pleased to see that he was no longer in a cold prison cell. Getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading into the main part of the house. 

He smiled at the sight he saw. Courtney was standing there, cooking him breakfast. It was a simple thing, but she made it beautiful. The sun was streaming in through the windows, bathing her in its brilliant light. It bounced off of her hair, making it sparkle. She was still in the tank top and his boxers, except she had rolled them at the waist so that they were shorter on her. Every now and then, she would brush her hair off her face, and he got to see her perfect arm sway with the motion. Unable to look at her without touching her any longer, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the behind. He bent his head down and kissed the part of her chest that was exposed by the low-cut tank top. She smiled at his gesture and put one hand on the side of his head to show him that she loved his little kisses. She closed her eyes and bent her head back, just basking in his touch.

"This is nice" she murmured.

"Yes, it is" said Jason, finally coming up for air.

Courtney put down the spoon she was holding and swung around so that she was facing him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He grinned at her and picked her up by the butt cheeks, causing her to squeal a little in delight. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he bent her backwards over the island in the middle of the kitchen, laying passionate and intense kisses anywhere that her flesh was exposed.

"Jase, I need to get back to breakfast" she said through labored breaths.

Both of them were hot from each other, but Courtney reluctantly pulled away.

"Breakfast can wait" he tried, but she just smiled at him and hopped down off the island. She picked up a knife and went back to chopping and dicing. He was about to take the knife from her hand and pick her up again when he was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Although he would never admit it, he actually missed the sound of that over the past few weeks. But he decided it was only because the cell phone meant he wasn't in prison; although with it, he was hardly a free man, subject to Sonny's beck and call. He went back into the bedroom and grabbed the phone, answering it with his usual greeting.

"Morgan" he said, looking at the caller ID first.

It was surprise, surprise, Sonny.

"Did you both get there safely?" asked Sonny

"Yup, we're both fine" he answered tensely.

He was still upset that Sonny didn't believe in his innocence.

"Your escape caused quite an uproar. Durant's making it his personal mission to get every cop on duty at the time fired, citing negligence. He's got every officer and dog in Port Charles searching for you. He's already questioned ninety-nine percent of this town"

"What about Courtney?"

"Believe me; her disappearance didn't slide off of Durant's radar. He's searching for her too, 'cause he knows that if he finds her, he finds you. So be careful man. I don't want to see my sister hurt"

Jason really wanted to say in the most bitter and sarcastic tone he could muster'thanks for caring about me Sonny' but instead he said "don't worry, I wont get us caught. I wouldn't put Courtney through that, and besides, there is no way in hell that I am letting Durant drag me back to captivity. Being chained up for a month was more than enough, thanks"

"Good. I just don't want you to put my sister in any harm. How's your relationship taking all of this?" he asked.

"Courtney knows that I didn't do it. So it's fine"

"Look man, I'm trusting you to be respectful of my sister, got it?" warned Sonny.

This was the breaking point for Jason. It was bad enough that he didn't believe him, but now he was inches away from accusing him of hurting Courtney.

"Sonny, enough! I would never hurt Courtney in a million years. I would never do anything remotely disrespectful of her, and for you to even accuse me is just the perfect example of how little you support me. Is this all about Courtney? I know you weren't thrilled with our relationship in the beginning, but I thought you accepted it! Are you just using this rape thing as an excuse to get her to leave me? To keep us apart!" he yelled into the phone.

"Jason, I would never want to keep you two apart. I sent her down there, right? I have gotten used to the idea of you two as a couple, and I would like to keep it that way. And I do support you man, you're my best friend, but Jason, the evidence…"

"Screw the evidence! I didn't do anything. And I am so sick of everyone in that town looking at me with disgust. I thought I could at least count on my family to support me. But even you and Carly think I'm some sort of monster. Right now, Courtney is the only person I can rely on! And for you to even suggest that I would do something hurtful to her makes me beyond angry Sonny! She is my life, and right now, she's the only reason I don't just give up on everything"

"Jason, calm down, don't get so mad" he answered, trying to calm down his friend.

"Whatever Sonny. I have to go" he said, hanging up the phone before Sonny even had a chance to say anything back.

Jason sat down on the bed and stared at the pictures Courtney had brought. It was her little quirk. She always brought pictures with them, everywhere she went. There were pictures of Sonny and Carly and the boys, and of course, her and him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"I heard your conversation. Baby, I am so sorry that Sonny is being like this" she said, kissing his cheek.

He reached up behind himself and put his hands on her. She swung around so that she was sitting on his lap and looking straight into his baby blues.

"Your not…afraid of me at all…are you?" he asked, afraid to hear her answer.

"Of course not Jason" she said with a big smile. She put one comforting hand on his chest and said "I don't think for a second that you did this, and nothing Sonny says is going to make me think any differently. You and I are in love, and love means believing one another. And I believe that you didn't do this. I have no idea how that evidence got there, but it doesn't matter. Because I can't even believe that you would do this in the first place, and you say you didn't, so that's that. This is just that girl's family seeking their revenge" she said.

"Your right, and I'm sorry that I doubted you"

"Hey, this is a trying time for everyone, but especially for you. You are being accused of doing something horrendous. And no one believes you except for me. So you have every right to have some doubt in how much I believe you. You're confused, and I know you'd never admit it, but you're scared. But no matter how hard everything gets, I will never walk away from you again Jason Morgan. You're my husband, and I support you. I will never shy away from you. I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said kissing her.

As he felt her lips in his, he thought about how lucky he was to have her. She was perfect in every way. And he knew that she was right. Nothing would ever come between them.

"Hey, let's go eat, breakfast is ready" she said, hugging him once more before she got off of his lap so they could go into the dining room.

Jason followed her into the dining room and looked at the table in shock.

"How many people you planning on inviting to breakfast?" he asked her with a smile.

"I know it's a little much, but Jase, you've gotten too thin babe" she said, lightly pinching his sides. "Did you eat at all while you were in there?" she asked. "They did give you food right? I know they have to, but they're all out to get you there, and they might have wanted you to suffer and…"

She was silenced by Jason's lips on hers.

"You're babbling" he told her with a smile. "And yes, they fed me. But the food had nothing on yours. I miss your cooking" he said, sitting down at the table and digging in.

Truth be told, he was starving. He hadn't eaten much in prison. The food was disgusting, and the first few days he was too upset about the charges to eat anyway. The extent of his eating was basically the coffee Courtney would bring him every morning. As he shoveled the food into his mouth, he thought about how much he really did miss her cooking. He missed everything about her.

"So Mr. Morgan, we have a whole island to ourselves" she said as she poured him coffee. "What do you suggest we do with ourselves" she asked seductively.

"Well Mrs. Morgan, I think we could do anything we want" he said. "And would you stop fussing over me and eat something yourself" he scolded her as she went to butter a piece of toast for him.

"I worry about you" she protested.

"I know you do. But don't. I'm here with you, and we're both alright. Let's not worry about what happened. Let's rely on Sonny to sort it out, just like he said he would" said Jason, looking straight into her eyes to ensure her that he meant every word.

He didn't want her spending every waking moment worrying. He wanted her to enjoy the time they had together.

"Alright. You're right" she answered him with a smile and the two got back to breakfast.

Breakfast was uneventful, with just some mindless conversation about anything and everything between them. In the end, it turned into a contest of who could make the other laugh more with their goofy comments. As they ate, Courtney ran her foot up Jason's bare leg, making him squirm in his seat. But in a good way. A very good way. After breakfast, she instructed him to take a shower, and she got to work cleaning up the table.

* * *

Jason stood in the hot shower, glad to be able to take his time. Prison showers lasted all of 2 minutes, and they were disgusting. It was true what they said about dropping the soap. Plus, there was always cold water and cold water only. He suspected that there was some warm water, but the guards were usually inclined to torture him. He dare not mention a word of it to Courtney, knowing she would freak out. Instead, he waited in the shower until he heard her enter the bedroom. 

"Court?" he called out to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking into the bathroom.

"I can't seem to reach my back" he said with a smile, holding up a washcloth and a bar of soap.

"Hmm, maybe I can help you with that" she said returning his smile.

She stripped off her clothes and got in the shower with him, scrubbing his back. As she did, she kissed his skin all over. They tasted each other, intensely kissing. He picked her up so that she was straddling him, and the two made love to each other in the shower, just like they used to do at home.

And it was perfect. To Jason and Courtney, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

A/N: To all of you worrying about the lack of Journey goodness, there was a fluffy chapter for you. You all have been skimping on the reviews lately, so I'm going to remind you again to review for me! Or, I may just find myself less inclined to update (evil laugh). I dunno, maybe I'm not that mean, but remember to review! 


	10. A Day at the Beach

A/N: Hello! I have very good news. I have started on my new story. I have the begining written and the whole thing is planned out thanks to my very trusty outlining techniques! Now, this is an opinion thing- should I finish posting this story and then start on that one, or should I overlap? Send me back your POV!

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Please don't go crazy. It's really not good. However, I will keep up with the rapid updates if only for your sanity! I'm glad you've been enjoying the story.

Jules- Post your story, I want to read it! I'm so pleased that you think I'm such a good writer, and that you like the story.

luvthemorgans- I'm dedicating this chapter to you! I know how much you love the fluff, and this story has taken a very fluffy turn! This is for you Bre! Keep up the hyperactivity! It makes for interesting reviews.

emmalee05 - Your reviews are always fantasical (I love that word). I'm so glad you loved all of the fluff. And Courtney really is everyone's little old grandma, trying to fatten 'em all up (or Jason at least) ; )

sexyt- Welcome to my story. It's always great to get new readers. Keep reading and reviewing, I really value your opinion. Thanksso much!

tydavislover- I thought it was about time for Courtney and Jason to stand up for themselves! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

SuzieQ8487- I would never ever accuse you of being a review skimper! It's the rest of you who leave one review and then think you're off the hook. It doesn't work that way! Glad you got a chance to catch up on the last two chapters. And I'm glad you're one step closer to forgiving Sonny, even if the rest of us aren't ; )

middiegurl08- Happy Journey is always good! I'm glad you loved the chapter, keep reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- A Day at the Beach**

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked her, kissing her sweet skin.

"I dunno. Maybe just rest on the beach"

"Sounds good to me" he said, kissing her shoulder again.

"I have the perfect little bikini" she said, turning around so she could press her lips to his.

"Oh really" he said, intrigued.

"But first, I have something for you" she said, trailing him along to the bedroom.

She looked through her suitcase for a minute before coming up with something in her hand.

"Close your eyes" she commanded, and he obeyed.

With his eyes closed, he felt her slip something cold onto his finger. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his hand.

"But how did you…?" he asked her, looking at the wedding ring that he wore on his left hand.

"Sonny did something right. He knew how much this meant to us and he had a copy made. He even had it engraved, just like the original" she said, sliding the ring off his finger a little so he could see.

She slipped it back on and he looked down, glad to see it back in its rightful place.

"It's perfect, everything's perfect" he said, bending his head down to kiss her.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he answered, holding her tight.

"Now, about this beach…" she said once they broke away with a smile.

* * *

"Your turn" she said, running little circles over his bare chest as they sat together on the beach. 

"What letter are we up to?" he asked her.

"Pay attention!" she playfully snapped, lightly hitting his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm distracted by the beautiful blonde at my side"

"Alright, well I can understand that" she said with a laugh.

"Oh really" he answered, laughing as well.

"Let's see, we were up to 'L'" she said as the two sat there playing the alphabet game, this time with animals.

"Umm, lemur" he answered.

"Lemur?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, tiny little animals found in Africa"

"I know what a lemur is, but why? Why not lion or something obvious like that?" she asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, lemur just popped into my head"

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked her with a smile of his own.

"Never" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're in big trouble" he answered, kissing her and rolling her over into the sand.

He held her hands above her head with one hand and tickled her with the other. She wriggled and laughed as he tickled her.

"Stop, Jase, stop" she said, still laughing. "Alright, alright. I'll never make fun of you again" she begged.

"Alright" he said, letting go of her hands and stopping the tickling.

"But I will tickle you back" she said, going for the one spot she knew he was ticklish- his sides.

"Oh, you asked for it" he said, tickling her back.

She got up and ran, screeching with delight as she did. He followed, chasing her into the warm water of the ocean. He picked her up and held her in his arms, wading deeper into the water until it was up to his waist, and it was just brushing against her. He spun her around in the water and she laughed as her feet brushed the water, causing ripples. Little waves came and dispersed around them.

"There are no sharks, right?" she asked him, getting a _Jaws _flashback.

"Don't worry, I wont let you get eaten" he teased.

"See, now your just making fun of me" she said, holding herself tighter to him.

She always felt safer in his arms.

"I could stay here forever" she said, changing her position so she was lying on her back in the water with Jason supporting her.

She dipped her hair into the salty water.

"Can you really?" he asked her, suddenly serious.

He had a pained expression on his face, and she reached up and caressed his cheek, sitting up his arms so she could easily look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if Sonny can't get the charges dropped? Where does that leave us? Stuck on this godforsaken island for the rest of our lives?" he asked her bitterly.

"I don't care if I'm stuck on this island, as long as I'm here with you" she said passionately.

"You say that now" he said, letting her go so she was standing in the water.

"And I will say that always. Jason, I got up on that altar at our wedding and vowed to love you until my dying day. For better or worse. And sure, now is the worse, but it'll get better. And nothing you do or say is going to push me away. I love you with all my heart and I am begging you not to try and convince me to leave and to just enjoy the time we have together" she said, a tear uncontrollably running down her cheek.

He brushed it away, upset that he had made her cry. He pulled her tightly to him and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I love you too" he said, taking her in his arms again.

She lied back down, drooping her hair in to the water. He spun her around again and she flicked him with water as he did. Dropping her into the ocean again, he too threw water at her and the two spent the morning having a water fight, despite the fact that they were already soaking from being in the ocean.

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent outside, with a nice lunch break inbetween where Courtney basically force-fed Jason until he thought he was going to be sick. She was so worried about all of the weight that he had lost. After they came in from their day they showered and put on comfortable clothes for a relaxing night together- the perfect complement to a relaxing day. 

"Ouch" said Jason, pressing on the sensitive skin on his shoulder and watching as it turned white.

"Ooo, baby" said Courtney, seeing what Jason was inspecting. "That looks painful. I told you to put sunscreen on" she said, bending down to kiss his burnt flesh. "Come here" she said taking out a bottle of aloe and smearing some of the lotion on his tender skin. "It'll heal in due time" she said, giving the burn another kiss. "I'm going to go put dinner up" she said, leaving him alone in the bedroom.

Jason watched her leave, and he felt a longing for her. He felt like he didn't want to even be in a different room from her. The man sighed and went and looked in the mirror. He looked completely different. His hair had gotten so long, and his body had gotten thin. Despite how much rest he had gotten that day, he still looked tired. He looked older than he ever did, much older than his 32 years. He fingered his wedding ring, and although he loved having it, he couldn't help but think back to the one Courtney had slipped on to his finger on their wedding day, sitting in an envelope at the PCPD. He moved away from the mirror and reached into one of the bags and took out his cell phone. Courtney kept saying she would unpack, and she refused to let Jason lift a finger to help. He turned the phone on and dialed Sonny's cell phone number, waiting for the man to pick up.

"Yeah" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, it's me" said Jason, not looking forward to this call.

"How you doing?" asked Sonny.

"Courtney's fine" he answered bitterly.

"I didn't ask about Courtney, I asked about you" said Sonny.

"What do you care anyway, all you care about is her and you don't believe me when I say anything" he said, only realizing after that he sounded like a jealous three year old.

"Jase, you are my best friend. And I'm sorry that this thing has come between us. But I don't want you be mad at me"

"Sorry Sonny, but 'this thing' is my life. This is all your fault you know, if you hadn't had me kidnap that girl this wouldn't be happening. I told you it was no good"

"Your right, you did. But I didn't tell you to rape her" said Sonny, angry that Jason was trying to pin this off on him.

"Sonny! I can't keep having the same argument. I didn't do; it end of story. I need you to take my word for it. How could you think I'm capable of this!" he asked.

"Jason, we'll talk about this later. Right now we need to talk about the investigation. The cops are all over, swarming every where. They want to find you and Courtney both. Now, here's the tricky part. They're naming her as an accomplice. God forbid something happens and the police pay you a little visit, I need you to protect her. Make sure she doesn't end up getting arrested" said Sonny.

"I would protect her with my life, that goes without saying Sonny" said Jason gruffly.

"Good, I'm trusting you man. I've thrown the cops off for a bit, I sent the plane halfway across the world; I planted people who look like you two in various places. You should be safe until I figure out the best way to get the charges dropped."

"Alright" he said looking up at the door as he saw Courtney appear, signaling that dinner was ready. "I got to go Sonny, you wanna talk to Courtney a sec?" he asked, but changed his mind when he saw Courtney violently shaking her head no. "Actually, scratch that. She just went into the bathroom. We'll call you later. Bye" he said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"I just don't want to talk to him"

"Are you still mad about his lack of faith in me?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to be also"

"Jason, you are my husband- you come first. And for my brother to turn his back on you is, if you ask me, the ultimate betrayal. And all this coming from a man who doesn't take betrayal very lightly at all" she said. "And…why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, squirming under his gaze.

"It's just that I never had anyone stand up like this for me. I've never had anyone truly believe in me"

"I've always believed in you Jason. You've always been my knight in shining armor whether it was saving me from whiny woman with egg needs, or carrying me off a stage. Or saving me from stalkers, or mine shafts. The least I can do is believe in you"

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to save you from a yacht" he said, looking down at his feet.

"Don't focus on the bad times, remember what I told you. We need to look at the glass like its half full, not half empty" she said, pulling his chin up so she could look into his baby blue eyes. "I want to focus only on you and me being together on our very own deserted island with everything we need" she said.

"What did I ever do without you?" he asked her, holding her tight and resting his chin on top of her head.

"That, Mr. Morgan, is beyond me" she said with a smile. "Now come, dinner is on the table" she said, pulling him by the hand into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Another fluffy, fluffy chapter. After all of the angst, it was time. I got such a good response to the wedding ring thing in earlier chapters that I brought it back here. I hope it wasn't overkill! Anyway, thanks for reading guys. 


	11. Shattered

A/N: I know I just updated yesterday, but I'm kinda sick of this story and just want to get farther in to it so I can start posting my next story. I finally have a title for you guys- _Sometimes Wishes Come True_. So look for it shortly. Anyway, I didn't expect many reviews because I only posted anyway, so no personal shoutouts but thanks to luvthemorgans, emmalee05, and middiegurl08.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Shattered**

It had been two weeks since Courtney and Jason had gone to the island. Two weeks of bliss. It was like a second honeymoon, or in their case, a third. Other than the nightly calls to Sonny, the two had no contact with the outside world. Occasionally, someone would leave more food on their doorstep, but that was it. Jason was getting healthier. He had gained back the weight, and he had even let her cut his hair. He decided that he too wouldn't mind spending forever on that island, as long as his wife was with him.

* * *

It was hot; too hot really. But Jason wanted to stay in shape, so his daily run wouldn't be cut short. He had tried to convince Courtney on many an occasion to come with him, but they both ended up finding the idea of her running laughable. She would stick to her fast metabolism and some occasional kickboxing. Jason paused to catch his breath, feeling the hot sand under his bare feet. His body was tan from spending the past few weeks in the sun, as it seemed to never rain in paradise. He was sweating profusely, and deciding that there was the chance of heat stroke, he headed back to the house, trying to keep his running pace in check. 

He walked back into the house and checked the bedroom. Sure enough, there she was, sleeping. He smiled at her before heading into the bathroom to shower. He washed away the sweat and grime of his run before going into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that she was sleeping later than usual. He poured another cup of coffee, loaded it down with milk and sugar, and then walked into the bedroom. He gently placed the coffee cups on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed. It sagged a little under his weight, but not enough to wake her. In the time that he had been up, she had spread out. She was sprawled on her stomach; legs and arms taking up much of the king sized bed. Although the bed was huge, they usually spent the night in each other's arms, huddled close. But Courtney was a kicker, and Jason had the bruises to qualify it. But he had gotten used to her violent sleeping habits, and now he felt weird if he didn't get a good kick to the shins in his sleep.

He lowered his head and kissed her ear, sucking on her skin. She moaned in her sleep, and he brushed her hair off the side of her face and kissed her cheek as well. He moved to her nose, planting little kisses on it. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her temple. She moaned again, but she finally opened one eye.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said, bending down again to kiss her neck.

She groaned and rolled over so that she was on her back. Reaching up, she brushed some of his hair off of his forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"11:30. You slept away the whole morning"

"There's still a half an hour left of morning. Wake me up later" she said, rolling back over.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked. "You seem exhausted"

"I am. It's all this nothingness. Doing squat all day really exhausts a person"

"We don't do squat" he said, lying down next to her and lifting up her tank top to kiss her stomach. "There's one thing we seem to do all the time"

"Well, that is a very exhausting thing" she said with a seductive smile. "Alright, I'm getting up" she said, pulling herself from the bed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he told her.

"What, you don't want to spend the day with me?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant if you're tired…" he said sheepishly.

"I'm teasing you" she said with a smile and a kiss to his lips. "And thank you for giving me that option, but I would much rather get up and spend my day in your arms on the beach" she answered, kissing him for the hundredth time in three minutes.

"Coffee" he stated, passing her the cup.

"You certainly have a way with the women" she said with yet another smile, taking a sip, savoring the caffeine boost.

"There's only one woman I want" he said, taking her hand in his and playing with their fingers.

"Oh really? And who is she. Let me know so next time I see her I can let her now" she said, putting down her mug.

"Maybe I will" he answered before pressing another kiss to her mouth.

The kiss deepened, and the two fell back on to the bed in passion.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent the whole day in bed" said Courtney with a laugh. 

"I thought it was nice" he said, kissing her bare shoulders and tugging at the blanket that she was holding over her chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, pulling the blanket up again.

"No one else is going to see you" he said. "It's just me" he said, pulling down the blanket so her breasts were exposed.

"There goes our Pg-13 rating" she said with a smile.

"What?"

"Seriously Jase, you need to catch up with pop culture. I'm adding _Scream_ to the list of movies I am going to have to force you to see"

"Whatever you say" he said, kissing her again as she giggled.

"What's a few more hours in bed" she moaned as he rolled over on top of her.

* * *

The two had finally torn themselves from their bed to eat dinner, and afterwards, Jason went outside to build a fire for them to sit by as they watched the stars. Courtney stood at the sink, finishing the last of the dinner dishes. She smiled as she thought about how she had just spent the last two weeks. They had been the most romantic two weeks of her life. She thought back to why they were there though. They were hiding out as her husband was being charged with rape. It wasn't uncommon for Jason Morgan to be accused of a crime he didn't commit- he seemed to be Port Charles' go-to-criminal. But it bothered her that anyone could think he would do something like that. She wanted to believe that it was just because they didn't know him like she did, but it was his own family doubting him. Remembering the advice she had given her husband, Courtney pushed the bad thoughts aside and instead focused on finishing the dishes so she could go and spend the night with Jason.

* * *

He had gotten the bonfire going and was pulling out the blanket and champagne when he first saw it. He squinted, looking into the distance. It was unmistakable- there was a boat heading for their island. The lights seemed dim, so he knew he still had some time. Panicking, he threw sand on the fire to put it out and ran into the house. 

"Courtney!" he yelled.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at his scared face.

"Make it look like we left in a hurry" he said, pressing a flashlight into her hands.

She knew exactly what to do; she and Jason had talked about it. What to do in case someone showed up at their island. Running into the bedroom, she took most of the clothes and threw them haphazardly into the suitcases, but left some behind. Just as she was in the middle of it, the house became encased in darkness, and she knew that Jason had just cut the power. This would throw the intruders off, and not give them any light to be led by. He ran back into the room and packed up the bathroom. Grabbing the suitcases, he rushed down into the cellar with Courtney right behind. He pulled on a loose brick of the wall and revealed a doorknob. Opening the door, he ushered Courtney in, following her with the bags. She snapped off the flashlight, and went to his side as they stood there in the dark. He put a comforting arm around her and he found that she was shaking. He removed his leather jacket and put it on her, but he knew that wasn't the reason she was shaking. He knew that she wasn't cold; she was scared. He pulled her even tighter to himself and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be ok baby" he said, whispering more comforting words into her ear as she burrowed her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes, they heard the unmistakable sound of a door being kicked in up above and the heavy footsteps of their intruders. They stood there for another few minutes, Jason holding on to Courtney tightly. She was shaking something terrible, and Jason was worried sick about her. He hugged her tighter, as if he could hold her so tight that she wouldn't be physically able to shiver. But she was, and not even his touch could comfort her right now. Finally, they heard the dreaded noise of footsteps on the cellar stairs.

"They couldn't have gone far" hissed a man in the night. "They could be hiding anywhere. Check all over men" said the man.

Courtney and Jason stood there, perfectly still, neither making a noise. Finally, it seemed that the men were content that they weren't there and went to leave. The men started walking up, and as they did, there was a sickening crash heard. Jason pushed Courtney back into the shadows and reached for his gun as the brick guarding the doorknob fell out of the wall.

"Watch it Smithers!" shouted the man from before. "Wait a second, what the hell is that?" they heard the voice ask.

Jason readied his gun, pointing it at the door, whispering at Courtney to get down behind their suitcases.

"It's nothing, just forget it" they heard another voice say, and the other man answered back in the affirmative.

Both Courtney and Jason sighed with relief and Jason lowered his gun and turned to her to ask her if she was alright. Just as he turned his head, the door burst open and Jason and Courtney were staring at 6 heavily armed police officers.

"Drop the gun!" the first man yelled.

But Jason held the gun firmly, unwilling to let it go. Unwilling to be dragged back to prison.

"I said drop it!" he yelled again.

Jason saw one of the officers shift their gun so that it wasn't pointing at him anymore. He was confused, but then he realized what the gun's mark was. Courtney. Filled with fear, he threw his gun down on the floor.

"Jason and Courtney Morgan?" asked the police officer in front, and Jason nodded. "You are under arrest" said the man, motioning for his officers to come at them and detain the both of them.

"Wait" shouted Jason. "Don't handcuff her. She didn't do anything"

"She is being charged with being an accessory to the crime" said the man.

"Look, she didn't come here willingly. I kidnapped her!" he said, desperate to keep Courtney out of harm's way.

"Miss, is this true?" asked the officer.

Courtney looked into Jason's eyes for her answer. She was torn. If she said that it was true, Jason would be in more trouble than he already was. But if she said it wasn't, than she would be thrown into prison as well and Jason would never forgive himself.

"Yes, it is true" answered Jason. "She's in shock right now, and she's scared, so back off" said Jason, trying to get them to leave her alone before she said anything incriminating.

"Back off her men" said the policeman, and he personally went over to Jason and handcuffed him, looking at him with disgust.

Jason ignored the look and allowed them to lead him upstairs as he looked back to see another officer guiding Courtney. When they reached the top of the stairs, Courtney came to her senses.

"He didn't kidnap me!" she cried. "I came willingly".

An officer tried to soothe her, mistaking her reaction for fear.

"It's alright miss, this monster can't hurt you anymore" said the man.

Out of the corner of her eye, Courtney saw Jason look down at his feet. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he did in fact manage to hurt her, and that he was a monster. She hated when he doubted himself.

"He is not a monster, and he didn't hurt me! I came here on my own accord!" she yelled.

"Shh, it's ok" soothed the captain. "Now come on" he said more gruffly, nudging Jason along with the butt of his gun.

In a flash, Jason looked into Courtney's eyes as an apology and then elbowed the guy in the face with his hands still bound behind his back. The elbow to his face was enough to make the guy let go as his nose started to bleed. Jason grabbed for his gun as the man fell, trying to catch it but finding it impossible with his hands like that. The next thing anyone knew, a loud gunshot was heard and Jason crumbled to the ground, a pool of blood forming at his body.

"JASON!" Courtney screamed as the rookie cop who had shot him looked on in horror.

* * *

A/N: Come on guys, did you really expect me to keep up the fluff? I love to torture Jason, you should all know that by now! I'm an angst girl, through and through! 


	12. Bullet Wound

A/N: See, I told you guys I would be updating really really soon. It's time to get this story moving. I don't really have time for individual shoutouts again 'cause I just want to get this up, but thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for the reviews from seth cohen's girlfriend, emmalee05, luvthemorgans, tydavislover,Eaglesgirl, and middiegurl08.

P.S- Just to clerify, the room Court and Jason hid in was like a secret closet in the basement. Sorry it wasn't clear enough!

**

* * *

Chapter 12- Bullet Wound **

In a flash, Jason looked into Courtney's eyes as an apology and then elbowed the guy in the face with his hands still bound behind his back. The elbow to his face was enough to make the guy let go as his nose started to bleed. Jason grabbed for his gun as the man fell, trying to catch it but finding it impossible with his hands like that. The next thing anyone knew, a loud gunshot was heard and Jason crumbled to the ground, a pool of blood forming at his body.

"JASON!" Courtney screamed as the rookie cop who had shot him looked on in horror.

Courtney ran over to Jason and kneeled down on the floor beside him. His eyes were closed and his face was white.

"Where did you get hit baby, where did you get hit?" she asked him as the other cops stood around, unsure of what to do. "You shot him!" she yelled, shaking as she looked at him.

"Miss, step aside, he's still under arrest" said the cop who had been elbowed, still clutching his face.

"He was shot! I don't give a rat's ass if you think he's under arrest! Oh my god, there it is, and the bullet's still in him!" she screeched, pointing to his back.

"Get some towels" said the same cop to his team and he pulled out a cell phone and dialed, mumbling something in Spanish that Courtney didn't pay attention to, despite the fact that she could actually speak the language.

"Its ok baby, I'm here. Talk to me" she begged, tears running down her face.

He slowly opened his eyes at her voice and gave her a weak smile.

"Don't cry" he croaked out, and she put one finger to his lips to silence him.

"Uncuff him" she commanded. "It's just adding to the pain, and it's not as if he can run away anyway" she said as another man brought her towels which she immediately used to apply pressure to the wound.

"He's under arrest. I can't uncuff him"

"Look you little twit, one of your cops, who by the way, looks no older than 12, just put a bullet in my husband's back. And if you don't uncuff him, I will be forced to cause you a lot of physical harm!" she yelled, losing it.

"Calm down lady" mumbled the cop before bending down to take the handcuffs off of Jason's wrists. "I called an ambulance, the boat should be here shortly" he mumbled before walking off. This was certainly going to bring on a lot of paperwork. He hated paperwork. However, if this man did the things he was accused of, the cop really didn't care that he was in pain. Yet as he watched the blonde whispering comforting words in his ear and trying to calm him, he felt a twinge. No one should have to go through this.

* * *

Courtney sat in GH. It had been hours since the ambulance had arrived via boat to the island. They had taken Jason away and rushed him to the nearest hospital on the mainland for emergency surgery. They had taken the bullet out and patched him up enough to fly home. When he had landed, he was brought immediately to GH for another operation, one that would hopefully save his life. 

Courtney was in the waiting room now, all alone. Sonny and Carly had come of course, but she had angrily gotten up and walked away from them. She couldn't help but blame them for what had happened, even though it really wasn't their fault. Courtney saw Lucky walking over and she sighed and closed her eyes. When she was little, she used to wish for the power of invisibility. She now was wishing for it more than ever. She opened her eyes and saw Lucky sitting next to her. He wordlessly handed her a cup of coffee, and she gave him a half smile in return.

"He'll be ok. He's a fighter" said Lucky, earning himself a nod from her this time. "I know you've given your statement 20 gazillion times, and I'm not here to ask for it again. But I wanted to let you know, you're not being charged as an accomplice. And because you're not pressing charges, the kidnapping charges against Jason have been dropped"

"Thank you" she muttered.

"Drink your coffee. You need energy. It's going to be a long night" he said, patting her knee as he got up. "If you want, I can stay" he offered as an afterthought.

"It's ok, I just want to be alone" she said, looking up at Lucky with tears in her eyes.

"Right" he said before walking away, leaving her alone again.

* * *

"I'm sorry" came the voice ten minutes after Lucky had left her. 

Courtney looked up at the girl standing before her.

"I'm sorry. And I'm saying it to you. But god, I just want a chance to say it to him as well. How could I have ever thought of doubting him?" Emily asked Courtney, sitting down next to her. "Jason is too kind and caring to ever do that to a woman, and I am so sorry that I never got a chance to tell him that I don't believe it. That I am behind him all the way. And now, he's lying on an operating table" she said, the tears beginning to flow as she embraced Courtney.

The two girls just sat there for a few minutes, crying and hugging.

"He'll be ok, he will" assured Emily to both Courtney and herself.

"I just wish someone would tell me something on his condition" said Courtney.

"Wait here, I'm going to go and find out. I technically work here, so let's see if there's anything I can squeeze out of someone" she said, getting up and leaving, squeezing her sister-in-law's hand as she did.

* * *

Courtney was staring at the floor, awaiting Emily's return when an expensive pair of shoes appeared in her view. Looking up at the man in the shoes, she groaned. 

"What the hell do you want Jax?" she asked.

"I heard you were kidnapped, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Did someone here check you out? Any injuries?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Jax, I was not kidnapped. I willingly went away with my husband"

"Yeah, your husband the rapist slash hit man for the mob. How the hell did you end up with a man like that? You're so pure Courtney; your only corruption is your family"

"You never did like my relatives" she said, glaring at him.

"With good reason. They're a bunch of mobsters and fiends. They only put you through pain. When you were with me, you never had to deal with that" he said, sitting down next to her and putting his hand on her knee.

She promptly brushed his hand off and said "when I was with you, my life was mind numbingly predictable. I'm not as pure as you think, so don't worry about me being corrupted. And your opinion doesn't matter to me anyway. Jax, get it through your head, you're not my husband, Jason is" she said, her eyes shining with anger.

"Courtney, Jason's out of surgery" said Emily, running over to her. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything" she said, glancing at Jax.

"Your not, don't worry" said Courtney.

A nurse came over to Emily and Emily had to excuse herself, walking away but yelling Jason's room number back. Courtney thanked her and tried to brush off Jax to get to her husband, but he blocked her way.

"Courtney, for once, please listen to me. Let's tie up the lose ends"

"What, is it that you're looking for Jax, closure?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe!" he yelled.

"Fine, I'll give you closure, but maybe one day when I'm not trying to get to my husband who just came out of surgery" she yelled right back.

"When will that be Courtney? Never! Because Jason is always getting shot, or arrested. He always manages to find an excuse to be away from you. I would never do that. I will be there for you, no matter what. I wouldn't pick Sonny, or anybody for that matter, over you. You were it for me Courtney, and there is no one else I would rather spend my life with. I love you, and nothing will ever keep me away from you" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Well Jax, its unrequited love. And something will keep you away from me- and that's myself. I don't love you, and I'm not sure if I ever did. I may have been it for you, but Jason has been it for me. So do us both a favor, and just move on. There has got to be someone else in the world for you" she said, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"There isn't" he answered, looking at her pathetically.

"Well then, I'm sorry you feel that way, but then you'll end up alone. Because I am not an option, and I never will be" she said, turning and walking away, leaving him alone in the waiting area.

* * *

While Courtney was distracted, Jason was moved to his room, and two police officers were placed at his doorway to make sure he didn't pull another escape act. Sam walked up to the room, determined and confident. 

"I need to see Mr. Morgan" she said. "It'll only take a minute" she added, throwing in a sweet smile.

The cops glanced at each other and nodded, deciding they really didn't care who saw him, as long as he did what he was supposed to and stayed in their custody. Moving aside, they allowed Sam into the room. She paused at the door, taking in the sight of him. He was out cold, and he was lying on one side with a board supporting him. He had one wrist handcuffed to the side of the bed. Sighing, she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, brushing some hair off his forehead.

"You got tan" she said. "I guess Courtney dragged you out onto the beach. But she has to drag you everywhere, doesn't she? You always came everywhere with me willingly. But enough about her, I don't want to waste my breath on that dumb blonde. Jase, what went wrong with us? I loved you, and you loved me. At least I thought you did. All I ever wanted was a life with you. Didn't you want me?" she said. "It doesn't matter anyway" she whispered, bending down so she was talking in his ear. "Because you are paying dearly anyway. You had more than enough chances to make things right, but you blew it. You always blow it. No matter what, this rape charge that's hanging over your head will always be Courtney's fault. She did this to you. No one else. You could have had me and freedom, but you picked her. I will always love you Jason, no matter what" she said, bending down to kiss his lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Courtney, standing at the doorway to Jason's room, looking at Sam kiss her husband.

"I'm just doing what Jason's been begging for since he went back to you"

"That's just great Sam. And a little pathetic. Face it; the only way you're ever going to get to kiss Jason again is if he's unconscious. So bravo, you managed to get in one last kiss. So, as much fun as that was, you're going to have to leave now"

"You don't own me, you don't tell me what to do" said Sam, standing up so she was facing Courtney.

"Oh please Sam, you don't scare me. What is it that you want? Do you want to hit me? Go ahead. I'm invincible tonight. Besides, is hitting me really going to win you back Jason? Didn't think so. Face it; he wants me, not you. So leave now, or I will have you removed"

"You don't have the authority to do that" scoffed Sam.

"You forget Sam, I'm his wife. And while he's unconscious, I get to make all the calls, by law. So, I will only ask you once more nicely. Leave" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'm going" said Sam, brushing past her, and making sure to hit in to her as she left.

Courtney just rolled her eyes. She was above that. She wasn't about to get into a cat fight with some slut. She wouldn't stoop down so low as Samantha McCall to sucker punch someone.

Sam looked at the door to Jason's room once more, mumbling as she walked away about just how much the Morgan family would pay.

Back in Jason's room, Courtney took the seat formerly occupied by Sam.

"Hey you" she said softly, fixing his hair that Sam had messed up. "It would be really great if you would wake up right about now. I got rid of the wicked witch of Port Charles, it's safe to open your eyes again" she said, taking his unbound hand in hers.

"It's just the anesthesia, he'll wake up once it wears off" said Monica, walking into the room.

"So, he's not in a coma or anything"

"Nope, he's fine. The surgery was a success, and there's no known physical damage such as paralysis or joint dysfunction. He's just going to be uncomfortable for a few weeks as the skin heals, but he'll be just fine" she said with a reassuring smile toward her daughter-in-law.

"That's very good news" said Courtney, squeezing Jason's hand.

"Emily told me that she talked to you. That she believes Jason" said Monica.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a friend again" said Courtney, not taking her eyes off of Jason.

"I don't want to go against my own son. I don't want to be like Allen, convinced that he has no one left but his baby girl Emily. I have a living son, and I don't want to push him or my other daughter away"

"Your other daughter?" she questioned.

"Yes, you" said Monica, sitting down beside her to look into Courtney's blue eyes. "You are the woman who has captured my son's heart, and I think of you as my daughter. And if you are so sure that Jason is innocent, that he didn't do this heinous thing he is being accused of, then I am willing to agree with you. I am willing to believe in my own son"

"Thank you Monica" Courtney whispered.

"Now you have two friends" she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm going to convince these officers that it's imperative to his health to have his wife by his side the whole night, so you can stay with him" she said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Thanks" said Courtney; feeling like an enormous burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She had two more people believing in Jason's innocence, and she got to spend the night with him.

"Your welcome" said Monica, smiling at her again before leaving.

"Hear that baby?" she asked Jason's unconscious form. "You can't get rid of me that easily".

* * *

A/N: Review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update, as you've seen from my update today! 9 more chapters left guys! We're not even in the double digits! Woot, I certainly like exclamation points! 


	13. Miracles and Low Blows

A/N: Look who's now an updating junkie! How awesome is this guys! I'm working on getting more of this one out so we can finish it up already. My original plan was to wait until august to finish this but then I decided...nah!

Seth Cohen's girlfriend - thanks for the review. You sure get my updates fast! That's a good thing!

luvthemorgans- I'm glad you thought it was such a great chapter. Keep reading to find out more!

emmalee05- Yay that you love it! It's good that you thought the Courtney being Monica's other daughter thing was cute more than cheesy.

tydavislover- It's great that your so in to my story. Thanks for the review as usual!

middiegurl08- freaking kangaroo? That made me laugh. I'm glad you liked it. I was thinking about making Courtney hit Sam, and then I decided that Courtney is going to be the classy one. She's going to be a lady and defend her man with her words! It's a double standard- a guy punching another guy to protect his girl is sweet and chivalrous. But a girl punching a girl to defend her guy is trashy and slutty. Go figure.

**

* * *

Chapter 13- Miracles and Low Blows**

"Hey Dorothy, welcome back to Kansas" said Courtney, sitting on the side of Jason's bed as his eyes fluttered open.

"I know that one, it's the Wizard of Oz" he croaked out.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"A bit like I got shot. God, they couldn't forget for half a second that I'm in police custody" he said, rolling his eyes at the chains shackling him to the bed.

"I'm sorry baby, I tried to get them to take it off, but apparently you're a flight risk" she said.

"When are they dragging me back to prison?" he asked.

"As soon as you're physically able" she said. "Monica will have to give them the ok"

"So then I should be expecting them to bring me back any second now"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, she's convinced that I'm guilty. So, she's going to want me to be behind bars"

"That's not true. She loves you, and she doesn't think you're guilty. Neither does Emily, I had some heart-to-hearts with both of them last night"

"Really? That's good. I was worried when you were all alone"

"I was never alone, I had you" she said

"I know that I haven't been there to hold you in my arms or anything lately, but I never stop thinking about you Courtney" he said, reaching up with his unbound hand to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"I know. I never stop thinking about you either" she said, putting her hand on top of his hand that was resting on her face. 'I just wish this whole nightmare would be over"

"Me too" he said.

"Knock knock" said Monica, walking into Jason's room. "Jason! You're awake" she said with a smile.

"I'm awake" he repeated.

"Alright, let's check out your vitals" she said, moving over to Jason's bedside, but finding herself unable to examine him.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but you two are going to have to let go of each other for just a few minutes" she said with a little laugh.

"Right, sorry Monica" said Courtney, chuckling as well as she moved aside so Monica could get in.

"Well Jason, you look perfectly fine. I'm going to send in a nurse to change the bandage, but other than that, we don't need to run any more tests"

"That's good, it means we can bring him back to prison" said Durant, walking into Jason's room.

Courtney got up and went to Jason's bedside again, slipping her hand into his and glaring at Durant

"Actually, that's not going to be possible for a couple of days. We need to observe him and make sure his wound doesn't get infected. Plus, his bandage is going to need to be changed quiet often, so as you can see, he needs to remain in the hospital a little longer" said Monica, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Durant, just like Courtney.

"Look Dr. Quatermaine, I'm going to need another doctor to confirm that, perhaps one who isn't the prisoner's mother" said Durant with a smirk.

"Ask any doctor you'd like Mr. Durant, Jason does not yet have a clean bill of health, so he will not yet be brought back to prison. Now, I am going to have to ask that you leave this room. We don't need any outside germs that could cause an infection" said Monica with a sarcastically sweet smile.

"Fine, I'll leave. But oh, Mrs. Morgan, I think it's best if you come with me, you know, for your husband's health"

"Oh, don't worry about Courtney. She's in perfect health. She's causing no harm to Jason" said Monica, the smile still plastered on to her face.

Durant just grumbled but then turned and left.

"Thank you" said Jason once Durant was gone.

"It was no problem. God I hate that guy" she said, wringing her hands as she left Jason and Courtney alone again, smiling at Monica as she left.

"Alone again" said Courtney, sitting back down.

"Surprise!" said Carly, walking into the room.

Courtney groaned and rolled her eyes before getting up and walking away. Carly barely acknowledged her as she sat down in the chair besides Jason's bed.

"This looks comfortable" said Carly, motioning to Jason's position on the bed.

"I can't lie on my back, I won't lie on my stomach, and I need the board to keep me on my side, simple as that" he answered, his eyes turning colder as he looked at her.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, so much has happened since you went away" said Carly, babbling along like nothing had happened.

Behind her, Courtney stood there and Jason gave her a pained expression. She gave him a look that clearly said she knew and then made a motion like she was shooting herself in the head. Jason laughed in spite of himself, causing Carly to turn around and look at Courtney to see what was so funny.

"What is going on in here, I am trying to talk, and I am being mocked. I don't need this from you Courtney" she snapped.

That was the breaking point for Jason.

"Carly, you have no right to talk to Courtney that way" he growled.

"And she has no right to be like that to me" said Carly. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" yelled Courtney. "You turned your back on your family. Jason has stood up for you so many times, that it's impossible to even keep track. You call him your best friend, yet here you are, believing that he could have raped someone! Not only that, but you call yourself my friend, and then you don't even support me either. And you just want to come in here and pretend like everything's ok Carly, but it's not! Everything is the complete opposite of ok!" she yelled.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted, I'm leaving" said Carly storming out.

"I'm sorry for losing it on her" apologized Courtney, once again sitting by Jason's side.

"Don't be. I would have yelled if you hadn't, and I don't think I'm strong enough to yell for that long yet, so you really just did me a favor" he said, holding out his hand for her again, which she gladly took.

"I just don't understand why thing's got so—" said Courtney, stopping for a minute as the room began to spin.

"What is it?" he asked her, seeing her face turn pale.

"It's nothing. I'm just so exhausted. I haven't slept since two days ago"

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah, the afternoon we were found" she said. "So, I think I'm going to just take a nice nap in this stool" she said.

"Or, you're going to let Max take you home; you're going to sleep—in our bed—not the couch. You're going to get all rested up, and then, you're going to come back and visit me some more once you can get up and not get dizzy"

"I don't want to leave you"

"And I don't want you to pass out with me chained to this bed and unable to do anything" he said.

"Alright" she said with a sigh. "But I'm only doing this for you" she said, bending down to give him a goodbye kiss before leaving, gently shutting the door behind herself.

Pushing past the police officers, Courtney found herself with another dizzy spell, this time accompanied by some nausea. As Courtney caught her breath, some woman walked by. She was pregnant, and clutching her bulging stomach. Courtney's eyes widened.

"No, I can't be" she whispered.

"Sound's like you can use a girlfriend's help" said a voice from behind her.

Spinning around Courtney saw Carly standing there, leaning up against the wall, a friendly smile on her face.

"Sounds like it, you know where I can find one?" she asked Carly.

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you, I really don't. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do if we started hating each other. So, what do you say, friends again?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Carly, you can't just expect me to forgive you. As long as you still believe in Jason's guilt, then I can't be around you" she said.

"Look, push that aside for just a second. If you're what you think you are, than you're not going to want to be alone"

"I have other friends" she said, pushing past Carly, whose eyes widened in surprise as she was blown off.

* * *

"Emily, thank god I found you" said Courtney, running up to her friend and sister-in-law. "I need your help" 

"Anything I can help with?" asked Monica, coming up from behind Courtney.

"Yes, actually, I can use both of your help"

"Sure, anything we can do" said Emily.

"I think, that among the bad, something good happened. I think a miracle has occurred"

"What do you mean?" asked Monica.

"There's the possibility that I could be pregnant!" she gushed.

"Oh Courtney, you know you can't conceive" said Monica softly.

"It's supposed to be hard, but nothing's impossible. I can feel it, I am carrying Jason's baby"

"Alright, let's go do a pregnancy test" said Monica, taking both she and Emily by the arms and bringing them into an examination room.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Emily, looking at Courtney's downtrodden face. 

"It's nothing. I just thought that on the day that I found out about my miracle baby, Jason would be able to be my side"

"Hey, you can't stress. It's not good for my little niece or nephew" said Emily, taking Courtney's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Your right, stress-free environment" said Courtney, but then she looked at Emily again and added "yeah right".

Monica chose this time to walk back into the room, huge smile on her face.

"It's a miracle" she said, hugging the mother-to-be.

* * *

As soon as she was done celebrating with Monica and Emily, Courtney rushed over to Jason's room. She barged past the guards and was about to tell him her good news, but then she noticed that he had fallen asleep. Unwilling to disturb him, she crept out of the room and decided to follow Jason's orders and go home and get some sleep. Baby needed it.

* * *

John Durant walked into General Hospital, a huge smile on his face. He rode the elevator up to the 5th ICU floor, and almost clapped his hands in glee. This was it; Jason Morgan was finally going down. The whole mess seemed sloppy, and ill-conceived. Not very Jason Morgan-like. But of course, there was the possibility that he just lost it and panicked. The very good possibility. 

Durant stepped off of the elevator and headed down the hall to Jason's room. The officers let him in without a problem, and Durant just glared at Jason for a few seconds. He looked so peaceful, fast asleep like he was. Durant was nearly delirious with happiness. He walked over to Jason and roughly shook him awake. Jason took a while to wake up because of the heavy sedatives he was on, but he couldn't help but wince anyway at the pain of Durant's motion.

"What the hell do you want?" he mumbled, trying to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"Congratulations Morgan, you're going down" he said with a huge smile.

"Durant, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"What, raping that young woman wasn't enough- you had to kill her also?" he asked.

* * *

Courtney was all rested up when she decided to go back to visit Jason and tell him about baby. Striding purposefully to Jason's hospital room, she pushed past the usual officers and walked into Jason's room. 

"I didn't kill her" grumbled Jason, trying to get comfortable.

"What the hell is going on here Durant? Interrogating a sedated man? I think that's against the rules" Courtney said from the doorway.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Morgan. You misunderstand, I wasn't interrogating the defendant. I was simply letting him know the newest of his charges"

"And what is that?" asked Courtney, but she already knew the answer, and she was dreading it.

"Carmen Pareña was found brutally murdered at her apartment. Coroner's report places the death at a few days ago, and the cause a bullet to the head. A bullet that ballistics was able to match to a gun registered to a Mr. Jason Morgan" said Durant with a sickening smile.

"Jason didn't kill anyone. He wasn't even in this country a few days ago"

"Mrs. Morgan, that is something that you are going to have to discuss with Jason's lawyer. Now Courtney, let's go. Jason has been prohibited from having any visitors due to the nature of this crime" said Durant, leading her from the room.

This woke up Jason fully.

"No, Durant, come on, let Courtney stay" he said, trying to sit up, but Durant ignored him, pushing a fighting Courtney from the room.

Courtney sat in the waiting room again, unsure of what to do.

"It's ok little on, daddy's going to be ok" she soothed to her still totally flat stomach. "He has to be" she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! There was a lot of plot thickening action in that chapter, I know. I hope it wasn't too much all at once. Overwhelming people is never good. 


	14. Justus Ward: Bearer of Bad News

A/N: I may slow down with the updates after this, or I may have no self control and just keep updating anyway. I don't know, decisions aren't exactly my thing. I've had some awesome review and it's great to know that you all love the story.

luvthemorgans- I don't know if your aware of this, but you forgot to use the appropriate number of periods in that review! I read it all as one big sentance in my head and it made me realize just how into my story you are. Wow you can rant! But it's a good thing. I love knowing that you love it.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- I'm glad you review quickly. It makes me happy. Keep reading and I'm sorry that you live in a dull place. Kinda makes you wish you lived in PC, doesn't it! ; )

emmalee05- Thanks for the review. You accidently typed "How can they even charge Jason when he was with Courtney the entire time in a different Courtney?" instead of "a different country". I just wanted to point it out because I think typos like that are so funny. Someone's obssesed with Journey! j/k, thanks for loving my story.

Dee-Thank you for all of those really sweet compliments. One of the beststories you've everread, wow, that's awesome! Thanks again.

tydavislover- Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that you like it, and yes, Durant should be fired.

anon14-Thanks for the review. I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story.

jordananne- It's great to have new readers. Here's your update, right NOW! Lol, it'sgreat to see you so into it. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Justus Ward: Bearer of Bad News**

Courtney and Jason's child was still a secret to everyone but Emily, Monica, and Courtney; although two weeks had passed since she had found out about her baby. She hadn't been permitted to see Jason, and in fact, the only person who was allowed to was Justus. Jason had been moved back to prison after a few days, and his trial was set to continue that day. Of course, the new charges were added.

* * *

Courtney couldn't help but think about those charges as she got dressed. She knew that Jason didn't kill her, because the two of them were on the island together. Of course, that left the lingering question- who did kill her? Courtney grabbed her purse and got into the car that Sonny had waiting for her downstairs. She had refused to go to the trial in the company of Sonny and Carly; she was still far too angry at the both of them. Yet she wasn't about to argue when he wanted to get her a car and driver; if only because Courtney wanted to protect her and Jason's baby. She had an extremely high risk pregnancy, and though she had yet to see Dr. Meadows, Monica had been more than helpful.

* * *

Courtney arrived at the courthouse and tried to hold her head up high. She was eager to see Jason; after all, it had been two weeks since she even got to look at her husband's face, unless you counted the millions of pictures she had been looking at. Courtney saw that Sonny and Carly were already there, and they both smiled at her, but Courtney turned her head away. She saw Sonny look very disappointed. She knew that she shouldn't be pushing away her family, especially with this new baby on the way. But how could she stand to be around people who believed that Jason was capable of rape. Courtney was determined to not go over to the two of them, but than Justus walked over and started talking in a hushed voice. Worry was etched on both his and Sonny's faces, and Carly clamped one hand to her mouth and looked to be in shock. Forgetting her vendetta for a second, Courtney walked over to the group. 

"Is Jason ok?" she asked. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Courtney, maybe I should just finish telling Sonny and Carly, and then they can tell you" said Justus.

"Justus, I am his wife. I deserve to know even before the two of them. Now tell me whatever the hell you were telling them" she snapped, anger evident in her voice and eyes.

"Durant is going to ask for the death penalty. And there is a very good chance that he's going to get it"

"No! That's impossible, Jason didn't do anything. He didn't rape her, and he certainly didn't kill her!"

"Courtney, he hasn't exactly made himself look like an innocent man. He escaped from prison. He ran off to some private island, and then tried to escape again when the police narrowed down on him"

"Jason can't be executed. I wont let him" she said, one hand unconsciously going to her stomach.

Luckily, the action was unnoticed by Carly, Sonny, and Justus. Justus excused himself to go and talk to Jason who would be brought in soon, and Courtney brushed off Sonny and Carly's comforting words and walked over to Emily and Monica. She told them what Justus had told them and she accepted their comfort. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by Jax.

"How are you holding up baby?" he asked.

"Never call me baby again" she demanded. "And I'm holding up just fine thank you, because my husband didn't do anything wrong"

"Courtney, don't dilute yourself-"

"Jax, you're going to have to go" said Monica, standing up and leading him away.

"I don't know what I would do without you and Monica" said Courtney to Emily.

"I know that it must have been hard to be on your own. But you're not anymore. You have me, and my mom, and this baby" said Emily with a reassuring smile.

"I just wish I had him" she said, wiping away a tear that had started to fall down her face.

Emily put her arms around Courtney and the two girls hugged. They heard the sound of a door opening, and Courtney quickly pulled away and wiped away her tears. She knew that Jason was being led in, and the last thing he needed was to see her upset. Courtney glanced up at him and got up, determined to at least talk to him for a second before the trial. Any weight he had gained back on the island was gone and he looked sickly again. His eyes looked sunken and hollow, and his face looked pale and devoid of its color. The suit he was wearing looked too big on him with all the weight that he lost, and for the first time since Courtney had met him, he looked vulnerable and weak. Courtney strode purposely over to him and just threw her arms around his neck without even saying anything. Jason wasn't expecting the action, but he was pleased to receive her hug. He lifted up his handcuffed arms and embraced her back, burying his face into her hair. A guard went to separate the two of them, but Justus said something to the man and he backed off.

"Are you ok" she asked once they had broken away, one comforting hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine" he said. "I just have to get out of here. I can't stay in prison anymore" he said, his voice slightly cracking.

"I know, I know, and Justus will get you out" said Courtney, trying to reassure him, but still unsure of herself.

Courtney contemplated letting him know about their baby, if only to brighten his day a little bit. But then, she decided that when he was brought back to prison and was unable to hold her in his arms and talk to their baby, he would be even more miserable, so she just kissed him and hugged him and told him everything was going to be alright.

* * *

It was soon time for the trial to begin, and Courtney took her seat next to Emily and Monica. If the first day of the trial was damaging, the second was an atomic bomb. Durant was easily able to prove the rape evidence. The semen, the skin cells, the hair follicle- it was all there. The murder was more difficult, but not impossible. Jason had already escaped from prison at the time of the murder, ballistics proved it was his bullet, and his alibi could only be backed up by his own wife. 

The trial went on for a few more days, but it was finally time for closing statements. Justus went first.

"Jason Morgan is a man who is respectful of women. His wife, sister, and female friends can all attest to this. He would never touch a woman in any inappropriate way. He is in a committed relationship with a wife that he truly loves. He would never do anything to hurt his wife or any other woman for that matter. Jason Morgan did not rape Carmen Pareña. He has a strict code not to hurt woman. He has had to deal with rape in the past, and seeing the people he loves in pain from this terrible crime, he would never inflict that pain on others. On top of that, Mr. Morgan would never kill Ms. Pareña. Her death was a tragedy, but perhaps it was a set up. Mr. Morgan is not this town's favorite person. He has been accused of many a crime that he did not commit. It is John Durant and the PCPD who are eager to get him locked up. But they picked the wrong crime to accuse him of. Jason Morgan would never harm a woman, and I am asking you, members of the jury, to give a good hard look at this man. And then look at his wife. These two have been gazing lovingly at each other since the beginning of this trial. Yes, he escaped from prison, but only to be with Mrs. Morgan. These are two people who are desperately in love. And I am asking you to question whether you think Mr. Morgan would do anything that would ever hurt Mrs. Morgan? Would he ever commit adultery, let alone rape anyone? If you have even the slightest doubt that he could hurt his wife, than don't convict him of this crime. Believe in love ladies and gentleman. Thank you" said Justus, sitting down.

"Oh he's good" whispered Emily to Courtney and Monica, and the three girls smiled. Justus certainly knew how to manipulate a crowd. Especially a crowd filled with predominantly woman.

Next it was Durant's turn to make his closing statements. Getting up, he looked over the jury, and then cast his eyes onto Jason.

"Mr. Ward wants you to believe in the power of love. But love is a fickle thing. Love gives way to moments of anger, where one really wants to hurt the one they love. Love makes way for extremes. So sure, Jason Morgan loves his wife. But Carmen Pareña was a beautiful woman, may she rest in peace. And Jason Morgan saw something that he wanted. His marriage to Courtney hasn't always been smooth riding. He was angry, and he used that moment to his advantage. He knowingly stole Ms. Pareña's innocence and integrity, and then he stole her life. He wanted to cover up his mess because he got caught. We're not out to get Mr. Morgan. The PCPD is not involved in some great conspiracy theory. We simply want to get the bad people off of the streets. If someone you loved was raped and then brutally murdered, would you want their attacker to be allowed to walk free simply because he loved his wife? No, of course you wouldn't. Don't base your decision on a few looks or embraces shared by the Morgan's. For all we know, the two are excellent actors. Base your answer on the cold hard facts. All of the evidence points to Jason Morgan's guilt. May I remind you that his semen was found in her? Carmen Pareña was an innocent young woman. She didn't believe in hurting others so far to the point that the woman was a vegetarian! She gave to the poor, and the needy, and she believed in helping people. This woman was a saint, and she was taken from us too soon. Jason Morgan took away Carmen Pareña's right to choose that night that he raped her, and then later when he killed her. But don't let him take away your right to chose ladies and gentleman of the jury. Don't let his act with Courtney Morgan take away your choice to protect other woman of the world from his disgusting crimes. Do it for your daughters, and sisters, and nieces, and wives. Do it for the woman that you love. Because they could be next. They could be the next victims. Thank you all for helping to protect the people we love. That makes you the heroes" said Durant, sitting down.

"That was pretty manipulative too" said Courtney to Emily.

"We can't worry about it, it'll be ok" Emily whispered back.

The judge dismissed the jurors and then the bailiff led Jason away. Courtney blew him a kiss as he walked away, and he twisted around, trying to keep his eyes on her for as long as he could.

Emily insisted that Courtney spend the night at her house. She was worried about her and the baby. Courtney tried to convince Emily that she was fine, but Emily wouldn't hear anything of it. Eventually, she was given the choice between the Quartermaine's and the Cassadine's. A hard choice if one ever existed. But Courtney had a better idea. There was someplace she wanted to go even more and she convinced Emily to spend the night away from Nikolas and go there with her. Emily had no idea where Courtney was leading her. Courtney reached into her purse and pulled out a bunch of keys on a ring. She put one in the lock and opened up the door.

"Oh Courtney, not here" said Emily.

"I thought I sold this place a week before I was supposed to marry Jax. I had no idea who bought it. But it was Jason. Jason bought our loft. He told me that he didn't have the heart to imagine someone else living here. He wanted to preserve our memories" she said, walking around the loft.

"Courtney, you can't stay here. You need to go someplace relaxing for the baby's sake"

"Em, this place is relaxing. Please let me stay. I'll take the couch and everything" she begged.

"You won't take the couch. You'll take the bed you and Jason shared. You will get some sleep, and you will try not to worry. If you cant do all of that, than you and I will be spending the night at Windemere. Got it?" asked Emily.

"Got it" said Courtney.

She was exhausted, and she soon fell asleep, her mind on Jason. Tomorrow his fate would be decided. Tonight just may be his last night before becoming a condemned man.

* * *

Jason was awake in his cell, mind on Courtney. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to be taken from her. He wanted to be there to give her the life that she deserved. He wanted to wake up every morning with her in his arms, just like on the island. He had no idea that he could miss a person this much. But Courtney did that to him. He lay there, thinking of how he was dragged away from her twice. Twice he was taken from her. He could only hope that he wasn't taken from her for good. He needed to receive a not-guilty verdict. Courtney depended on it.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about being evil and trying something new here. I want ten reviews at least for this chapter. The most I've ever gotten per a chapter is 9, andI'd like to change that. I want 10_ meaningful_ reviews. So no update until I get ten reviews. Let's see if this works, or if I cave. Hmm... I kinda have a feeling I'll cave. But I'm going to try really really hard not to. 


	15. Judgment Day

A/N: I have excellent news. I was about to give in and update anyway, even though I had only gotten nine reviews. And then I checked my mail once more, and ta-da! I got ten reviews. I knew I had some self-control. So I'm going to try it again, but this time, I'm going to get even more ego-inflated. I want twelve reviews this time guys, I know you can do it! Anyway, I posted a new story today, but it's a JaSam, so I don't know if this crowd is going to be into it. If you're just a Jason fan like moi, than it's a story for you. It's called _Girl in Your Dreams_. So any Jason fans, go read it.

emmalee05- That was an excellent review if I may say so myself. I'm glad you had so many great things to say about my story, and I'm very happy that you are all into my story.

luvthemorgans- Everyone should learn from you. For everyone else, she was so eager to read more that she was ready to post nine more reviews. That's a true fan, and I thank you!

courtneylovejason- I work at a summer camp too, I know all about the word awesome. That and tushy. Apparently, we can't say butt. Anyway, thanks for the review. It was more than a good enough review, it was an awesome review (Sorry for the corny joke)

tydavislover- Thanks for reviewing. I didn't get them all last night, but here I am again, the next day. Hope this tides you over until my next update (which, knowing me, will be tommorow)

anon14- Intriguing. I like that word. I'm glad I keep you intrigued. Keep reading!

SVUAngel- You can always tell me that you love my story. It makes me happy. Keep reading, I'm glad you like it.

britchic- It is sooooo cool that you're British. Is it weird watching TV and everyone has an accent? Sorry, going off topic. Anyway, thanks for the review, I'm glad you took the time this chapter. Keep reviewing though! It takes like what, ten seconds? Just do it! And thank you.

Journeylover062- I know that it's taking a while to see who really did what, but give it time. It's more suspensful that way. And yes, I'll admit it. It's a little annoying. But all will be revealed in due time. There is method to my madness.

Eaglesgirl- To find out if your right, you're just going to have to keep reading. I'm not going to give it away. Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!

jordananne- Thank you for calling me evil and crazy all in the same review. J/k. But yes, it was a meaningful review. I'm glad you feel that there's never a dull moment, and I'm glad that you're so into it.

April- Congratulations, you are reviewer number 10! Your prize is... me posting this chapter. I'm glad you love it, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Alrighty, so here I am, counting to make sure I thanked all of you, and then I realized, hey! I can't count. There are eleven reviews here. Which means, sorry April, you are not reviewer number 10. But lied to me on their stupid little stat counter. That's kinda weird. Unless it's just having delayed reactions. So guys, I am very sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was in a counting haze. So I'm just going to shut up and go right along with this chapter. I think it's 15, but it's me, so we may not be sure.

**

* * *

Chapter 15- Judgment Day**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Franklin" said the bailiff as the judge walked in.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked.

"Yes your honor" said the foreman. "We the jury find Jason Morgan guilty of all charges"

Courtney started crying and she felt her ears ringing. She didn't hear as the judge went along and scheduled a sentencing hearing for later on that day. She didn't notice as she was led from the room, and as Jason was pulled away from her. She barely remembered Emily and Monica trying to get her to eat or drink something before the hearing. She did however remember the sentencing hearing. She remembered Durant asking for the death penalty, and his wish being granted. She remembered the feeling of loss as she realized that Jason was going to be executed. Jason was officially on death row.

* * *

Courtney didn't know what to do with herself. What does one do when a group of random strangers decides that your husband's going to be executed? Monica and Emily were just as upset with what was going on. Monica insisted on taking both Courtney and Emily home with her. She feared the two girls would do something stupid or harmful. Of course, home meant the Quartermaine mansion. And that would be a frenzy normally, but with the trial, it would be worse. 

The first person to greet the women was Edward. The man had a sickeningly large smile on his face.

"Ah yes, if it's not the Jason Morgan cheerleading squad!" he said, his voice echoing with glee. "Sorry that your team lost the big game" said Edward with mock sympathy.

"Shut up Edward. This your own grandson your talking about" snapped Monica.

"No, he isn't" said Alan, interrupting as he came into the foyer. "Jason Quartermaine was his grandson. But he died years ago. The man who's been sentenced to death today is a disgusting excuse for a human being. He deserves whatever he gets, but even death is too easy for him" yelled Alan.

That snapped Courtney out of her funk. In a matter of half a second, she reached out and slapped Alan in the face, mustering up all of the might she could. Everyone just stared in shock.

"I will not be battered in my own house by some mob princess" said Alan.

"Your forget Alan, this is my house" said Monica, seriously regretting not divorcing Alan when she said she was going to.

"That's a moot point" said Alan, and Edward agreed with him.

"Come on Dad, Grandfather, have hearts. Like it or not, Jason is your family. What would Lila say if she knew that you were here, finding the fact that Jason is going to be executed laughable! How do you think she would feel?" asked Emily before storming upstairs to cry on the bed in her old bedroom.

Courtney just stood there, shooting fire out of her eyes, while more Quartermaines staggered in.

"What is it that princess is so upset about now?" asked Tracey. "Seriously, this is not still about Jason's conviction, is it? Ah, Courtney, good to see you. But I should remind you that technically, after your husband goes under the firing squad, you're no longer a Quartermaine. Which means you can't leach off of us anymore" said Tracey.

"That is enough!" bellowed Monica. "I want you all out of my house! Pack your things and leave. Or, you can stay here, and at least fake compassion. Try and be human beings. Jason is a better person than any of you are, and ever will be. And so is Courtney. No one will badger her, and no one will judge Jason, because I will throw you out of this house so fast, you won't have to time to grab your devil horns and pitchforks!" yelled Monica.

The family mumbled a little, but when they saw that she was serious, they dispersed and attempted to keep their comments to themselves. Courtney was still standing there, but her eyes seemed dead this time, not angry. Dillon and Georgie had been there to see the whole thing, and the two exchanged glances. Courtney looked so sad.

"You ok?" asked Georgie, walking up to Courtney.

"How can I be ok?" questioned Courtney. "How?"

"We're sorry, we both really are" said Dillon. "Jason was the only person in this family who was remotely bearable"

"Is, he is remotely bearable" said Courtney. "He's not dead yet, and I won't let him die. I cant" said Courtney, pushing past both of them and Monica and running out the door, desperate to get out of that house. Monica chased after her, yelling her name to stop her.

"Courtney, come on" she said, chasing Courtney down the winding driveway. "You can't just leave. You're going to hurt yourself or the baby. Jason is picturing you being safe and warm somewhere. Don't take that picture away from him. Come in and be safe and warm" said Monica.

Courtney eventually agreed and allowed Monica to lead her to the guest bedroom where she was instructed to lie down. She needed to protect the baby. She needed to keep her and Jason's child safe.

'Oh god' thought Courtney. 'Jason is going to be executed. I am carrying his baby, and he doesn't even know about it. And now, he's never going to. This baby is going to grow up without a daddy' she thought, tears streaming down her cheeks. Both she and baby needed him, and now, he was going to be strapped down to a gurney and given a lethal injection. It wasn't right.

Giving up on the nap, Courtney pushed open the heavy door of the room and started wandering around the hallways. She tried to open some doors just a crack to see what was inside, but she found most of them locked. Finally, she found an open one. Pushing the door open, she walked into the room, quickly closing the door behind her as she heard voices. She didn't want Monica to drag her back to bed. Looking around at the room, Courtney thought maybe it was Dillon's. It looked like it belonged to a boy in college or high school. Then, it hit Courtney like a ton of bricks. This was Jason's room. Monica must not have changed it after he left. She must have wanted to preserve the memory of her son. Walking around, Courtney ran her hand over the comforter on the bed, imagining Jason as a young boy sitting on that bed. She knew his childhood had been tough, not like he could remember it himself. He knew that Alan had constantly pitted him against AJ, and that AJ loved to torment him for being illegitimate. She knew that his mother had died when he was young, and that he had been forced to grow up in this hell hole called the Quartermaine house. She knew that he had been studying to be a doctor. Wasn't that her dream growing up; to marry a richdoctor? But Jason wasn't a doctor, he was a hit man. He had often told her that he was grateful for his accident in retrospect. It had brought him her. It had brought him his new life.

Courtney put her head down on the pillow and stretched out on the bed, looking at the ceiling. This was where Jason Quartermaine had stared many a night long ago in the past. She knew that deep down in her Jason, this man was lodged. And being in that room made her feel connected to him. She closed her eyes, and to her surprise, she found herself floating off to a gentle sleep.

* * *

Carly burst into the Quartemaine Mansion and started looking for Monica, brushing off Reginald and Alice. 

"Monica!" she yelled on the top of her lungs repeatedly, and finally the woman came running down the stairs to see who was calling.

"Carly, what in god's name are you doing here?" she asked her.

"Monica, I need to see Courtney, and I know she's here. So don't try to convince me that she's not. COURTNEY!" she called.

"Keep your voice down Carly! She's sleeping" scolded Monica.

"Fine, I'll wake her up" said Carly, pushing past Monica and heading up the stairs.

Carly was looking through all of the rooms when she looked at one door. She knew that was Jason's old room. She wiped away a tear that fell down her face. She needed Sonny to fix this. She couldn't imagine her life without her best friend. He couldn't let Jason be executed. But for once, Carly decided to stop thinking about herself and instead focus on Courtney and her unborn child. Although Courtney wouldn't admit to Carly that she was pregnant, Carly knew. She could see it in her glow, and the way she put one hand on her stomach. And she knew it that day in the hospital when she tried to fix her relationship with Courtney. Carly was about to resume the Courtney search, but curiosity got the best of her. Pushing open the door, she was surprised at the sight she saw.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, she gently stroked Courtney's hair. Her best friend looked so peaceful just lying there.

"Courtney" she whispered. "Court"

"Jason?" Courtney questioned in her sleep.

Carly's heart nearly broke. "No sweetie, it's Carly" she said.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" asked Courtney, waking up a little bit.

* * *

Jason was transported to a different facility. His prison blues were changed for a white jump suit. A metal electronic bracelet was transfixed to his ankle. His hair was cut, and any privacy he ever had was taken away. He was now in the system for good. He lost his freedom, his happiness, and his life. He was no longer Jason Morgan, loving husband, brother, friend, uncle, and, unbeknownst to him, father. He was prisoner number 998357. He was a number. A number with zero control. It didn't matter that he demanded to see his wife. It didn't matter that he needed to see Courtney. The guards had the nerve to laugh at him. Of course, it didn't take much nerve. They were the ones with the guns. They're hands weren't tied behind their backs. And if they hit him, they might get the teeniest slap on the wrist, but most likely not. If he hit them, he got to sit in a room by himself, handcuffed and bound, for hours on end. He had never been so helpless and he hated it. All he wanted was Courtney. Last he had seen of her, she wasn't doing so well. She looked pale and was crying as it was announced that he would be given the death penalty. How could this be happening? He had done plenty of terrible crimes, but none as terrible as what they were accusing him of. Yet, this one he didn't do was the one that got him convicted and punished. 

Carmen's family had said that death was too good for him, but they would take it. They wanted him to suffer for the crimes he did against their baby girl. But the extent of the crimes against Carmen was kidnapping. He was charged with kidnapping. But he was also charged with rape and murder. He was officially a sex offender. Because of some girl whose family wanted retaliation for mob related reasons. The Pareña's were smart. They knew that they could send someone after him, but it would have little effect. Hit men were excellent with dealing with other hit men. He would save his own life. But going to the police… that was a low blow. It was effective, but it was a low blow. He wished he never kidnapped that girl. He wished he never touched her. But that was what he did. He was Sonny's bitch. He did whatever Sonny told him to do. Sonny said tear out your own heart, give up Courtney, and he did it. Sonny said don't kill someone like Ric, and he didn't kill Ric. It didn't matter that Ric would later kidnap Carly. It didn't matter that in the end, Ric would be responsible for the death of his own daughter. The near demise of his own relationship with Courtney. No, as long as Sonny said it, it was golden. Jason wanted to punch someone, but his hands were currently chained in back of him. The only thing he could hit was his own ass. But that made sense. Cause everything always came back to bite him in the ass. Everything.

* * *

Sonny poured himself the scotch, staring at the liquid. Guilt was something he was never good at dealing with. Jason was going to be executed because of him. He had told Jason to kidnap that girl. He should have known something terrible would happen. He looked around his finely decorated penthouse. He knew that Jason wasn't surrounded by such luxuries right now. Jason was probably in a concrete cage, being taunted by guards, other prisoners, and his own mind. Sonny threw the glass across the room, watching as it smashed into a thousand sparkling pieces against the door. He had believed that his best friend had raped someone. But had he? Sonny still wasn't sure. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Jason hurting some woman. It brought back memories of his step-father beating his mother. Deke forcing his mother to do things she really didn't want to. Sonny rubbed his eyes, hoping that this whole nightmare would be over. He didn't know what to do. It was a maximum security prison, and Sonny didn't have any high ranking contacts. He was stuck. Jason was stuck.

* * *

"I am here because I know. I know everything. But, that's nothing new to me. I know that you're pregnant. I know that you didn't tell Jason yet, and now your thinking you may never get the chance. I know that it is killing you to imagine that Jason is going to be executed. Oh, and I know that Jason didn't do it" said Carly, a determined look on her face.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty people, this is a friendly reminder: this story is fiction! I know for a fact that NY doesn't execute people. There are a total of four, count them, four, men on death row, and they've been there for a while and will continue to be there. The last time anyone was executed in the state of NY was in the 70's. We New Yorkers just don't do it. We're not Texas (no offense to any Texans (ie: Seth Cohen's Girlfriend, I know you're from Texas, sorry to you especially), but my god does your state execute an awful lot of people! I myself am firmly against the death penalty, but my politics wont be discussed here (don't even get me started on abortion and legalizing marijuana for medical purposes)) Anyway, we're going to pretend for my story that executions happen in NY state. Just pretend. Imagine a parallel dimension world. New York is now Texas. At least in this matter. Anyway, remember to review. 


	16. Playing Detective

A/N: Warning, I drop the f-bomb in this chapter. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I'm so tired, but I got a lot of reviews so I decided to come through as promised and upate for you guys. Also, I am aware that people were not very happy about the verdict of the trial, but I need you all to **trust** me (sorry for that corny joke too, but it just kinda popped out).

luvthemorgans- Thank you for being one of the only ones not threatening to cause me severe bodily harm for making Jason guilty. And I am not offended about the JaSam story. I realize that some people are diehard Journey fans and I can respect that.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Crazy ramblings are good. We all do them and they're fun to read. The Quartermaines are evil. They are too dysfunctional for words.

SVUAngel- You certainly took the cake for the most uses of the term "lol" in one review! But it's funny! Lol. ( I don't know what's with the corny jokes today. I just can't turn them off). I am honored to know that I inspired you to write your own story. I can't wait to read it!

Journeylover062- I'm sorry that I upset you with the verdict. Keep reading, hopefully you won't be too mad at me to read!

emmalee05- Thank you for another one of your always excellent reviews. There were so many compliments in it, I don't even know where to begin with the thanks so here's one big umbrella gracias.

jordananne- Here's another quick update for you. Even though I'm exhausted, I took the time because I saw how much people like you are into the story.

anon14- I'm glad you think it's getting better and better. Keep reading and reviewing!

tydavislover- I can't tell you. I'm just going to have to keep you in suspense a little bit longer. There is always the posibilty that I do kill him. Afterall, there are no actor contracts in fiction so I can do whatever my evil little heart desires (evil cackle)

JulesMorgan- I haven't had a chance to review your new story yet (I skimmed it quickly) but I will get there. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.

Eaglesgirl- "Death Penalty BAD": that was a funny sentance, even though I knew it shouldn't be : ) I'm glad you like it!

WATTERS- I'm sorry you didn't like the death sentance. But keep reading to find out more.

SuzieQ8487- Thank you for all of your catch up reviews. Not to sound mean here, but I'm glad I made you cry. It's my goal as a writer!I'm gladyougot to catch up on the last 5 chapters,and I know you haven't been around so just to let you know I've been updating everyday lately! Let's see how long this lasts!

middiegurl08-It's quite alright. I expect people to have lives, unlike myself (although in my defense, I've developed a summer cold which is killing me and making me look like Rudolf the red nosed raindeer, making me hesitant to go out in public). I'm glad you enjoyed the last three chapters, and, just as I said to Suzie, it's a good thing that I made you cry!

**

* * *

Chapter 16- Playing Detective**

"I am here because I know. I know everything. But, that's nothing new to me. I know that you're pregnant. I know that you didn't tell Jason yet, and now your thinking you may never get the chance. I know that it is killing you to imagine that Jason is going to be executed. Oh, and I know that Jason didn't do it" said Carly, a determined look on her face.

"You believe that Jason didn't rape or murder that girl?" questioned Courtney.

"Yes, I do. And I can't believe it took me so long to come to my senses. This is our Jason we're talking about! Jason would never do something like that, and I am not about to let him rot in prison, or be executed"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Courtney.

"Get out your trench coat and magnifying glass, you and I are going to play detective" said Carly, a huge smile stretched out across her face.

* * *

The knock on the door was light, but he still heard it. Opening the door slightly, a smirk came to his face as he saw who it was. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her into the apartment. The two immediately jumped on each other, the kisses becoming intense and passionate. Her shoes were off along with her skirt in a matter of seconds. His shirt was ripped off, and then his pants followed. Things got more intense and soon, they were both naked. Sucking, licking, thrusting, biting, and clawing. It was all done. Once the two were finished, she rolled off of him. They looked at each other, panting and breathing heavily. Was it worth it? Of course, it always was. She was done, even if he wasn't. She would be happy with just the man she was lying with. But he might not be happy with the woman he was lying with. But in the end, he knew it would all be worth it.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this" whispered Courtney as she and Carly hid behind the parked car. "Let's leave this all up to Sonny" she begged. 

"My husband is doing little to help us, so I am taking matters into my own hands" said Carly.

"We're going to get killed. I'm pregnant, remember? And if we can't free Jason, the least we can do is protect his child. Please Carly, this is the last scrap of Jason that I still have. I can't lose our baby too."

"Alright, fine, let's go" said Carly and the girls went to get up.

The door to the limousine they were staring at opened and Carly pushed Courtney's head back down.

"Get the tape recorder" she hissed at Courtney.

Courtney grabbed it and hit record. Carly took it from her and held it out as close as she could to the Mexican man getting out of the car.

"I don't want to hear it. This is a victory, we all got we wanted. More money's not in the equation. Look girlie, that doesn't concern you. I don't know? Just keep her there a little longer. I'll take care of it. Don't call me again, I'll call you" demanded Roberto Pareña into his cell phone as he spoke in Spanish.

Luckily Courtney spoke Spanish and as they watched him disappear into the building, Courtney translated for Carly.

"Who do you think he was speaking to?" she asked.

"I don't know. But who was the she that needed to be kept there longer? Something really isn't right here Carly, and we need to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"You two done fucking around?" asked the girl as she emerged from the kitchen. 

The other woman rolled her eyes at her and got up. The man wrapped the blanket around his waist. The two women glared at each other, and the man got inbetween them trying to prevent any fighting. They separated, one going into the living room and the other into the kitchen. The man sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't wait until this was all over. It was hell dealing with the two of them. Sitting down on the couch, he sighed and thought again and again about the same question he had been asking himself since this whole thing started. Was this all worth it?

"No vale la pena?" asked the girl, coming up to him, snaking her arms around his neck.

He brushed her off and grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the apartment, and the woman sitting there, a pout on her face. It wasn't easy being as slutty as she was. Tramps have their needs too.

* * *

"Let's go over what we have so far" said Courtney, nursing her herbal tea. 

"K, Pareña's paying someone for something. That someone is keeping someone else. And…nope, that's it, that's all we got" said Carly, taking a sip of her coffee as the two girls sat in Kelly's.

"We don't even know if Pareña was talking about something relating to Jason" said Courtney. "For all we know, he was talking about some other business"

"No, that was definitely about Jason. I know it" said Carly. "Oh great, here comes the peanut gallery" said Carly, looking over and seeing Jax walk in.

Courtney turned her head around and sighed as she saw Jax. She really didn't want to see him today. She braced herself for a fight, but to her surprise, Jax didn't even notice her. Instead, he went up to the counter and ordered some food to go.

"That's a lot of food for one person" commented Carly to Courtney as she listened in on Jax's conversation.

"Maybe we heard him wrong" said Courtney as Jax stormed out.

Carly and Courtney got up and walked over to Mike to find out what Jax ordered. He told them exactly what Jax had gotten, and they both had to admit, there was a lot of food. They were about to leave to follow him when Emily stopped them.

"I want to help" she said, immediately knowing what they were up to.

"Stay close, and keep quiet" said Carly, pulling them both by the hands out of Kelly's and on to Jax's tail.

They followed him to his apartment and watched as he fumbled for his keys.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" whispered Emily.

All of the sudden, the door opened and a thin hand reached out and pulled Jax in by the shirt.

"Was that who I thought it was?" whispered Carly.

"Jax and Sam are sleeping together?" asked a baffled Courtney.

* * *

"What does this all mean?" asked Carly as she sat in the park with Courtney and Emily. 

"I don't know. For all we know, it has nothing to do with Jason's trial. But it seemed suspicious. When Jason and I got back together, both of them ended up hurt. Maybe it's some sort of payback"

"Yes, but how?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. I honestly can't even begin to think of how the two of them are working together"

"Maybe it is just mindless sex. Maybe there's no ulterior motive" said Emily.

"Emily, Emily, Emily. Always so innocent. Always so naive. Of course there is some ulterior motive! Samantha McCall doesn't do anything that doesn't have an ulterior motive!" shouted Carly.

"Hey, come on! Let's not fight with each other. Let's keep it together. For Jason's sake" said Courtney.

"For Jason's sake" agreed Carly and Emily, and the three girls clinked their water bottles together.

* * *

"Playing detective is exhausting. My feet are killing me" said Courtney, flopping down on the couch in her and Jason's penthouse. 

"Welcome to pregnancy" said Carly, sitting down next to her.

"I wish today was more successful" complained Courtney.

"It was successful. It's important that Jax and Sam are sleeping together. Something is very off with that. And I know that it's related to Jason" said Carly.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to last" said Courtney. "I need to get to the bottom of it! I need to find out just who it is that is framing Jason, how they did it, and why! We know that it's not only the Pareña's. They're working with someone or someones. And we know at least one of them is a girl. This is just too much" said Courtney, putting her head in her hands and sobbing.

"It'll all be ok" said Carly, hugging Courtney tightly to her. 'We will find out what's going on, we will. We just need to have a little faith" said Carly.

"Faith?" asked Courtney.

"Faith" repeated Carly.

"Wait a second, Faith"

"Honey, I'm not following"

"Faith Roscoe!"

"Is dead. Remember that, whole Michael's fake death thing? Took place like a year or two ago?" asked Carly, waving her hands around.

"Yes, I know that. But Faith was always able to get around everything. Remember that she was able to get around GH, no matter what?"

"Yeah, sure. But I don't know how this helps"

"It helps because it proves that it's possible. General Hospital has security issues. It's easy enough to get a set of scrubs and sneak in, and possibly falsify evidence. Rachel did it when she was framing me!"

"Rachel was a doctor there, it was easier"

"Maybe this person's a doctor too"

"Like who? Allen? Allen doesn't hate Jason that much, believe me. He wouldn't sacrifice his whole career to bring Jason down"

"Maybe he would"

"Courtney, trust me on this one, Allen does have a conscious"

"Maybe your right" said Courtney with a sigh. "But that still doesn't bring us any closer to the truth"

"I know. But we'll figure it out. We will" said Carly determinedly. No one hurts her best friend and gets away with it.

* * *

"I want out of here" said Carmen, staring intently at Jax. 

"Carmen, for the last time, you need to stay here until we receive word from your father"

"I don't want to wait around here anymore watching you screw this slut" she said, jerking a thumb at Sam.

"Oh, I'm the slut" scoffed Sam.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked. "I mean, his reasons are obvious. He wants to get Morgan out of the picture so he can get to the blonde. But what about you?"

"That's none of your business"

"I think it is" she said. "Cause I can just tell my daddy to cancel your check"

"And then I can go to the police" said Sam.

"Nah-ah. You're in too deep. Spill is Sam" said Carmen.

"Look, he needs to pay for what he did to me. I love him, but if I cant have him, then no one will, especially not Courtney. I gave him more than enough chances to back out, to save his own life, but he just brushed them away. So now, he's suffering. And so is she" said Sam, a devious grin on her face.

* * *

Jason certainly was suffering. His day had been filled with suffering. He was awoken early by the sound of a bell. He was given a crappy breakfast, and then had been given the lovely job of bathroom duty. Apparently, there was a rotation, but the new guy always got the grunt of the dirty work. It was up to him to clean out those disgusting bathrooms. After that, there was a crappy lunch, which Jason suspected was just leftover from breakfast, and then there was free time in the prison courtyard. Jason could handle himself, that wasn't the problem. But there were bigger guys, and guys with more anger. His mob reputation followed him, so no one messed with him. But he was sure that if someone was to start, he might not be able to make it out on top. After that, there was dinner, which was just as bad as lunch and breakfast. That was followed by a cold shower that lasted all of two minutes anyway, and then it made him feel even dirtier. Next was lights out and back to his cell. Jason decided that this would be his favorite time. This was the time when he could just daydream about Courtney without being bothered. He could imagine her beautiful face, and see her perfect body. He could imagine the happier times like she told him too. He could imagine that she was planting kisses all over his body. He could imagine that as he told her all about his terrible day, she would kiss his chest, and his neck, and his face all over. He could hold her in his arms and make the day just fade away. But no amount of imagining would stop the inevitable. His days were numbered. And he would never again, in his whole miserable life, get to fall asleep with Courtney in his arms. He would never again get to kiss away her tears, or make her smile. He would have to die, knowing that he hadn't gotten to give her a proper goodbye.

* * *

A/N: I threw ina little Jason angst for good measure at the end. Hoping to pull on some heartstrings. Keep in mind, I haven't been to prison in this life so I'm basing this all on other people's stories that I've read, TV, and my good 'ole imagination. I hope this chapter clerified some stuff, but I have a feeling it just confused you all more! Don't worry my little chickadees, all will be revealed in due time! 


	17. Big Decisions

A/N: Hey guyzas, here's another chapter for ya. I've been so pleased with the number of reviews lately that I've decided to get cocky. Extremely cocky. So the magic number for this chapter is 18. I want 18 reviews before an update. I know it's a high number, but I have faith in you all. And, being that I'm me, I doubt I'll really wait to get 18 reviews. But we'll see. Also, I am posting the prologue of my new story tonight as well. To remind you all, it's called _Sometimes Wishes Come True_. It's Journey, but I still have my JaSam story, and my JasonOC story. Don't expect rapid updates with SWCT just yet. I'm thinking about once a week or so it'll be updated. Anyway, long note, but keep reading for the thanks.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Don't hate, you don't want to put that out in the world! Although yes, I will admit that Jax, Sam, and Carmen are being wrotten little beotchnits (not sure if I spelt that right).

Eaglesgirl- I'm so sorry, but I did not get the little riddle thing. I was kinda confused, but don't feel bad, cause I usually am. But thank you for your review. I think. Lol.

Journeylover062- Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading to see when the shit hits the fan!

luvthemorgans- We all like to torture Jason. There's something about him that just makes him so cute when you can take him in your arms and comfort him (in fanfiction world of course. Because as much as we'd all like to own him in real life, we don't). Glad you liked the chapter!

jordananne- I used to love the Court/Carly friendship too, but lately, Carly has been acting all weird. I dunno, I think I just miss Tams, so that's who I've been envisioning in my story as portraying Carly. We just all need to get used to Jennifer.

emmalee05- I could totally have gone to prison and been out in time to get into GH and start writing fanfiction. If you knew me, you'd be on the floor laughing right now. I'm such a goody-twoshoes, I would never go to prison. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you too enjoy torturing Jason. Look for more Jason torture in this chapter.

tydavislover- Congratulations on guessing that Jax was in on it. I hope I wasn't that predictable though. Keep reading and reviewing.

britchic- You may be on to something. Could someone just be a red herring? Hmmm. Not going to say anything else. I think everything becomes a lot more clear in this chapter. And feel better, drink plenty of fluids!

CrazyJay- miracle children are awesome. You said holiday. Are you British too? That is too cool. People miles and miles away are reading my story! I'm glad I gave you plenty of reading to catch up on. Keep it up!

SuzieQ8487- Thank you for not making that much fun of my cheesy jokes! I don't think what I just wrote made sense, but you get the idea. I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat, keep reading and make sure you don't fall off! (That corny joke was written especially for you).

middiegurl08 - Thank you for trying to make me feel better. My nose has swelled down a little bit. I didn't mean to confuse your emotions with my writing. But it's ok to have a love/hate relationship with a line!

anon14- I'm glad you like my Courtney/ Carly interactions. Keep up the reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 17- Big Decisions **

Courtney awoke early the next morning. Sleep was something rare now, but with the baby, she was tired all the time, so it made it a little easier. Normally, she would spend at least a half an hour in bed once she was awake, but without Jason there to hold her in his arms, she didn't feel the need to do that. Getting up, she took a long hot shower, and then headed downstairs. She ate some breakfast, and had an apple because she knew it would make Jason happy. If he knew that she was pregnant, and if he was there with her, he would want her to eat lots of fruit and vegetables. So that was what she would do.

After breakfast, Courtney tried to move on with her daily routine. Stepping out into the hallway, she brought in the newspaper and began to read it. Unfortunately, the second she opened it, she was greeted by a huge picture of Jason being led away in handcuffs. Skimming the article, she nearly burst into tears. Jason came across as the devil himself, not the kind, sweet, gentle man she had come to love. Giving up on the newspaper, Courtney tossed it aside and instead decided to take a walk. She made it to the lobby of the towers before reporters came at her, desperate to know what was going on. Max, who was accompanying her, brushed them off, but by that point, Courtney was done. She just wanted to go back upstairs and crawl into bed. But even that would be comfortless. Without Jason, everything was more painful to do.

* * *

Courtney decided it was time to call Dr. Meadows and set up an appointment. At this point, Courtney was around 4 or 5 weeks pregnant, depending on which day of her island getaway with Jason their baby was conceived on. Courtney set up the appointment, and after swearing Max to secrecy about where they were going, he snuck her out of the penthouse and over to GH. He didn't know about her pregnancy though. 

Courtney was now sitting on the examination table, swinging her legs back and forth, back and forth. Finally, Dr. Meadows walked in.

"Congratulations Courtney" said Dr. Meadows as she walked in. "I'm sorry about Jason though" she said somberly.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to focus on our baby" said Courtney.

"Alright, now you know that this is a very high-risk pregnancy. So, you are going to need to stay away from stress. Although, with the current situation at hand, I can see how that is going to be difficult. We are going to do a number of ultrasounds and checkups over the next nine months. We can actually do the first scan today" said Dr. Meadows.

"How is that possible, I'm only a few weeks along" said Courtney.

"It's not going to be a conventional ultrasound. It's going to be a transvaginal ultrasonography" said Dr. Meadows.

"That sounds scary" said Courtney, one hand protectively flying to her abdomen.

"It's slightly invasive, but nothing too bad. It is simply a scan that we take through the vaginal tract. Did someone bring you here today because you might be more comfortable having a hand to hold" said Courtney.

"No, just Max, my bodyguard. And I don't think he would want to be in here" said Courtney.

"Is there anyone you would like to call?" asked Dr. Meadows.

"Do you know if Monica Quartermaine is on duty today?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is, give me a second and I'll page her" said Dr. Meadows, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Monica walked into the room.

"Dr. Meadows explained everything to me Courtney. And I'm truly honored that you would think of calling me" she said, smiling at Courtney.

"You are the grandmother" said Courtney with a smile of her own. But it wasn't a sincere smile. Her truly beautiful smile was lost without Jason there to bring it on.

Monica held Courtney's hand as the examination began. It wasn't exactly comfortable being poked and prodded down there, but soon a heartbeat was heard in the room.

"That's your baby" said Dr. Meadows. "And he or she is doing great" she said with a smile.

"I can't believe it" said Courtney as she looked up at Monica.

"That's Jason's baby. That's my baby. We're having a baby" she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

* * *

After the test, Courtney returned home. Dr. Meadows had been able to give her the baby's first picture. Looking down at it, she glanced at her stomach and said "you have your daddy's nose baby" with a little laugh. Of course it was too early to tell anything like that. But Courtney couldn't help but wish it. 

Courtney's thoughts started to wander on to her baby's childhood. She had grown up without a father, and now the baby would do the same.

'It's different' she mentally reminded herself. 'Jason would want to be with our baby. It's not his fault that he can't be'.

Courtney started to think about her baby's first birthday. All of the pictures and smiling faces, and cake. But one smiling face wouldn't be there. She thought of countless other things. If he was a boy, who would teach him to throw and catch, to play outside, to roll around in the mud? If she was a girl, who would she turn to when she needed the comfort that only a father could provide? It wasn't fair that this Carmen Pareña girl was destroying not only her and Jason's lives, but the life of her unborn child.

* * *

Carmen brushed the hair off of her face. She hated playing dead. Especially in the house of the cute Australian and the sluttly brunette. Glancing at the paper, she saw a picture of her own face staring out at her. Oh yes, she was the innocent victim whose everything was stolen from her by the big bad Jason Morgan. She thought back to the night that he had kidnapped her. She almost hoped he would try something, he was awfully cute. She remembered the cold looks he had given her as she flirted with him. She remembered offering to make his night more pleasurable. But no, he had pushed her off. He had told her that she was the captive, and he was in charge, so she should shut up. As she continued to push, she had found out about his precious wife. Sonny Corinthos' sister. When she was finally let go, she walked away with her pride. She had given him a hard time. She had scratched him, and hit him, and made him regret ever messing with her. It wasn't until later that her father approached her with the plan. The plan to frame Jason Morgan. Sam and Jax had leeched on after, and their help was needed. And then he escaped from prison. It was the perfect opportunity to make things worse. The perfect opportunity to pretend to be murdered. With Jax's money covering any trail of her family's involvement, Carmen was whisked away until after the trial, when she would be brought back to Mexico and have her perfect life. If only she didn't have to spend any time with these people. They were insane. She just wanted to get back to her life. How hard was that?

* * *

Courtney knew that she had waited too long to tell Jason. He needed to know that he had a baby on the way. It might give him some comfort, knowing that although he wouldn't be on this earth much longer, his name would be passed down and he would have someone to carry on his life. On the other hand, it might depress him even more. The idea of having this child, but never being able to hold him or her. Not seeing them grow up. Courtney thought back to her last miscarriage. Her mistake was not telling Jason about her baby. She decided that she wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. She needed to see Jason, and she needed to tell him about their baby. 

"Sonny" she yelled, walking into his penthouse.

"Courtney, what is it? I'm surprised you're even speaking to me" he said, walking down the stairs.

"Sonny, I need to see Jason, and I need to see him today"

"Courtney, you know I can't do that"

"Yes, you can. I need you to arrange it. I have something very important I need to tell him"

"What is it, I can probably get the message relayed" said Sonny.

"No, Sonny, you don't understand. I need to talk to him in person. This is something just between me and Jason"

"Courtney, I don't know how you expect me to do this"

"Sonny, please, I am begging you. Jason needs to see me, and he needs to know what I'm going to tell him. Please try and arrange it. Tell me that you can arrange it" she begged.

Sonny put one hand on his chin and the other on his waist, pulling back his suit jacket. He looked at his baby sister, his only sister. She was standing there, looking so sad and helpless. He hated seeing her like this. He liked to see her when she was with Jason. She was happy. He was happy. Everyone was happy. But now she was sad, and he was on death row. And where did that leave Sonny?

"Alright, I can arrange it" he said.

"Thank you" she whispered, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's not a problem for my baby sister" he said, embracing her.

But Courtney wasn't ready for a hug from him and she pulled away.

"Sonny, I appreciate what your doing, but we're not ok yet. As long as you still believe in Jason's guilt, I can't stand here and pretend like everything's ok between us"

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to try and move past this. You need me right now Courtney; this is a very trying time"

"Sonny, don't you think I know that! It's my husband who will be executed, and no one else's. Who do you think is going to get burned the worst in all of this? Me! That's who. So Sonny, just do what you have to do to get me in to see Jason, and then please, back off and give me some space. Because nothing is just going to go back to normal. It's going to take time and healing. And I don't see that happening any time soon" she said, turning on her heel and leaving.

Courtney raced back into her penthouse and collapsed on to the couch. She put one hand over her eyes and tried to close them, blocking out the horror show that had become her life. Courtney got up and went over to Jason's desk where her purse sat. Reaching in, she pulled out the picture of her baby and stared at it again. She wished it was Jason holding her hand at that appointment. She wished it was Jason smiling with her as their baby was revealed. She wished more than anything that Jason was there with her. She tried to tell herself that she would see him soon. But it was all too difficult. Why did it have to be so difficult?

* * *

Jason had gotten into his first prison fight that morning. Some guy had heard of his reputation and didn't think that the mobster was that tough. He had decided to try taking him on. Jason was easily able to take the guy, but there was the small fact that this guy had taken ten of his biggest friends along on the beating for moral support. Jason's face hurt. It hurt to move too much. He couldn't tell without looking in a mirror, but judging on the tenderness of his skin around his eyes, he could presume that he had two shiners. He could feel developing bruises all over the rest of his body, and he was able to run his tongue over his split bottom lip. Jason sighed. He missed Courtney. He missed her taking care of his bruises. Sometimes he liked getting bruised up because it meant Courtney would take extra special care of him. But he didn't like it now. There was no Courtney; there was only Mo, the man who worked in the prison infirmary. And he didn't have the same comforting touch as Courtney. But no one did. Jason sighed again. It was going to be a long rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: 18. That's eighteen written out. Diez y Ocho in Spanish. Something else in French, Italian, Japanese...w/e, you guys get my point. REVIEW! I can promise you all that you're going to want a tissue box for the next chapter. I decided to make it as sad as I possibly could. It's sader than a three legged puppy. If you want to cry your eyes out, remember to review. And get your friends to review. And read my other story(ies). Wow, I certainly am a demanding person! 


	18. Death Row Visit

A/N: I got 17 reviews, and I figured that was close enough to 18. I'm tired of waiting, I want to post a new chapter.Besides, the site messed up again. It said I only had 16 reviews, but I counted 17. I don't know what todo with that. So, here is the really sad chapter as promised. We are down to the wire guys. There are onlyfour more chapters left, including this one. And one is an epilogue. It's going to be sad to be without this story, but I'll have my other stories to keep me going. Alright, let me go make you guys cry before I start to cry myself...

Seth Cohen's girlfriend - Sorry, but turn on the waterworks. This is a sad chapter, especially if you're as emotional as you say you are.

Journeylover062- I tried to write Jason's reaction as best as I could. I want to keep him true to as he is on the show.

britchic- I'm slowly getting better too! This will be a sad chapter, but I think you'll like it as well.

journeyghlover- Take a deep breath before you pop a vein. You scared me with all that "no"ing. Here's your update, so breathe. Be calm!

Crazyjay- Oh my goodness. Canada is just as cool. That's also the only place I've ever been that is not in America. It's ok, I'm a sap too. But we all need a good cry sometimes.

Eaglesgirl- Demanding people get farther in life! To answer your question, I'm going to say several. It's a tear jerker.

emmalee05- I'm an angst sucker too. That's why I write so much of it. Fluff is cute, but it gets boring. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much.

preppypunk1991- He_ is_ adorable when he's longing for Courtney! I'm glad I got new readers, and I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading and reviewing!

luvthemorgans- Oh my goshness. I'm not going to lie, I was a little overwhelmed by all of your loves. But it felt good too to know that you think my story's that great! I know it will be sad when its all over, but we have the other story, and I know that it was boring at first, but I needed to set it up. I promise it'll be chock full of that angst we all know and love.

SuzieQ8487- I'm not trying to kill you. If I kill you, I'm short one review. Alright, maybe I'm trying to kill you a little bit. But just a little. Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I can't tell you if you guessed right just yet, but hold on to your pants, we find out soon enough. I really do try with the little things, and I'm so happy that you love them! Keep reviewing, you've been great.

sexyt- I sent you the email, I hope you got it. The email adress was cut off in the review so I looked for it on your profile. I hope it was the right one. Also, thanks for your review for the other chapter. I figured Courtney would forgive Carly because she's desperate for a friend. Besides, Carly's Carly. She can pull something like that off.

middiegurl08- I'm glad you can't wait to cry! Who knows, maybe someone will have a change of heart. But then again, maybe they wont...

jordananne - Read on to find out why you're going to be sad. Thanks for the review. Both of them. But the one to the random chapter doesn't count towards the 18...sorry!

Cait- Thanks for the review. You should always review. It makes people happy. I'm glad you like the other story. Go review it. I'm just kidding. But seriously, it would be totally great if you reviewed too!

SVUAngel- Being as I've never seen CSI but I've heard it's good, I'll totally take that as a compliment. Everyone's been unsure of whether or not Jason's getting out and I take that as a compliment too. Keeping your readers guessing is always good.

tydavislover - Here it comes, the big baby reveal. Thanks so much for reviewing!

JulesMorgan - Excitement is always good! Keep reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- Death Row Visit**

Jason didn't know why he was being led down this hallway. He had never been here before. Was he being put in solitary because of his fight? He hadn't even gotten a chance to hit the guy. He was the only one receiving any fists. Jason was led into a white cage with a glass window on one side. There was a phone. Was he in the visitor's area? His hands were uncuffed from behind him, and recuffed in front of him. The cage was locked as the police officers filed out, and he was gruffly instructed to sit. This was impossible. Jason wasn't supposed to receive visitors. He was completely confused. Looking as far right as he could, he saw a door open and there was a buzz. Then, she walked in.

* * *

Courtney was afraid of the prison from the second she saw the barbed wire gates. She was led down hallway after hallway, she was frisked twice, and she had been finally given a visitors pass. She was instructed to go through a white door, and she did, leading her to another all white room. A voice came over the PA system instructing her to go to cubicle 6. Walking down, Courtney made it to cubicle 6. And there was her Jason. She let out a little gasp when she saw him. Quickly sitting down, she reached for the phone and he did the same, still in a little shock that she was there. God was she beautiful. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What the hell happened to you?" she countered.

"I got into a tiny little fight" he said. "It's no big deal"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Nah, the other guy was the one attacking me"

"Did he get in trouble" she asked.

Jason just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really want to talk about this. Courtney, I haven't seen you in a while. I haven't gotten a chance to touch you, and I miss you. How are you even coping with all of this? Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I don't know Jason. I still can't believe that I am talking to my husband who is on death row. It doesn't seem possible. You didn't do this. How can they execute an innocent man?" she questioned.

"I don't know" he answered her somberly, trying to catch her eye with his as she looked down. "Look at me Courtney" he said, trying not to cry. "Please look at me. Don't make me feel any more like an animal. Please at least look me in the eye. Please, I need you" he said in his moment of weakness, and he could no longer stop the tear that fell down his cheek.

She couldn't help but cry either. She wanted desperately to reach over to him and wipe his tears away. But she couldn't. They were separated by glass.

"Jason, we don't have much time and there is something that I need to tell you. Something extremely important" she said.

"Courtney, what is it?"

"Jason, I don't know how to say this" she said, the tears still flowing down both of their cheeks.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked. "Because I wouldn't blame you. No one will" he said, sadness boiling up inside of him. He was going to die alone.

"Jason, no, of course I'm not leaving you. I love you, and I will always love you. I know I vowed to love you and be your wife until our dying days, but Jason I will love you and be your wife forever. Long after we're dead. Long after we're both in heaven together"

"You so sure I'm going to heaven?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am" she said determinedly, and her tears ceased for a moment before starting again. "Jason, that's not what I came to say. I just need to get it out"

"You can tell me Courtney. You can tell me anything" he assured her.

"Jason, I'm pregnant" she said.

His mouth dropped open. He thought he heard her wrong, but sure enough, she said pregnant.

"How is that possible?" he asked her.

"It's some kind of miracle Jason. But I am carrying your little boy or girl" she said, trying to smile through her tears as she pulled out the sonogram picture and held it to the glass so he could see.

Jason was definitely crying by this point. All he could see was his baby. His baby with the most beautiful woman alive.

"Courtney, I'm going to be a father" he croaked out.

"I know, you are. You're going to be my baby's father" she said.

"Maybe by blood" he said, wiping away the tears and turning cold and hard. "But I won't be around for this baby. I'm doing exactly what Mike did to you. I'm leaving behind my baby" he said.

"Jason, I was afraid you were going to react this way" she said, wishing that she could touch him to comfort him. "But you are not leaving this baby by any choice of your own. You are being ripped away from him or her. And this baby will always love you, and will always know you. I promise you. No matter what" she said, her voice cracking and becoming higher pitched as her tears got heavier.

Jason's tears started again and he just stared for a moment at the beautiful woman sitting before him and at the picture of the son or daughter he would never know. The son or daughter whose voice he would never hear, whose first steps he would never see, whose smile he would never witness. This baby who he was abandoning before they even entered the world. This baby that needed a father. It hurt, but Jason knew what he had to do.

"Find someone you love Courtney" said Jason, his tears falling so freely that his cheeks looked to be soaking wet.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Find someone new; move on after I'm gone. Find someone that will love our baby like his own. Someone who will love and protect you. Someone who can take care of the two of you" said Jason, trying not to completely lose it. His heart was shattering to a million pieces inside, and he couldn't take the pain. It just hurt too much.

"No Jason, please don't say that" she begged.

"Courtney, it's for the best. I don't want to die knowing that you will be alone for the rest of your life. I don't want to die knowing that you will forever be lingering on me. I need to know that you'll be happy and taken care of"

"Jason, please don't say that" she repeated as the two cried enough tears to fill a lake. "Jason, I will always be lingering on you. I will always be connected to you, both by this baby and my own heart. No one can ever take your place. No one. And please, please don't make me try to find someone. Don't make me pretend to be happy or content even. Please don't force me to desecrate your memory like that" she begged him as sobs racked her body.

"It's not desecrating my memory. I'm asking you to do this. I just want my baby to have a father. Someone to take care of him or her. A memory's nice and all, but it wont take care of my baby. Of our baby. I will always be his or her father, and I will always be your husband, but I need someone to take that place. I need someone to take care of my wife and child. Someone to fulfill your needs"

"My needs are you and only you. Please don't do this" she said.

"Promise me Courtney, just promise me" he begged, although the thought of her being with someone else, or his child calling someone else daddy made him sick. It was as though someone had put a knife in his gut, and now they were twisting it.

"No Jason, I can't do it. I won't" she cried, sobbing even harder.

He let one sob escape as he begged her again, but her answer was the same.

"Please promise me. I need to know that you'll be safe. Please, do it for me. Do it for us and our baby" he said, looking into her eyes, bearing into her soul.

"Alright, I promise" she said as she broke down. "But you will always be this baby's father, and you will always be my soul mate" she said, the tears running down her face so quickly now, the hiccups so close together, the pain so unbearable, that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Shh" he soothed. "You need to stay calm for our baby's sake" he said, coming to his senses and wiping away all of his tears. "You need to keep our baby safe" he said.

"I love when you refer to our baby" she said, trying to stop hiccupping and sobbing. Trying to wipe away all of her tears.

"Me too" he whispered.

"Time's up" came the voice over the PA.

"No, please, just a few more minutes" begged Courtney as a guard walked into the cage that Jason sat in.

The phone was ripped from his hands and they were once again bound behind his back. He was led away in the rough arms of the guards and as he was, he mouthed to her that he loved her and the baby. She mouthed it back, putting one hand on her stomach to show him that she would protect their baby.

* * *

Once he was out of sight, Courtney let it all out. She sat there at the table, sobbing into her hands. She couldn't stop crying. A kindly guard came over to her. He had seen this many a time before. Woman crying as their husband's sat on death row, waiting for their turn to die. It was a brutal concept. Knowing that soon, someone would come and lead you to a small room, where you would be strapped down and murdered. It was harsh and cruel, but he knew he couldn't let it get to him. He had seen this too many times to let it faze him, but it still did. 

The man bent down so that he was looking at the blonde and offered her a toothsome grin.

"It'll be ok lovey" he said, trying to sooth the woman, but it only made her cry harder.

Looking around, the man saw the sonogram picture.

"Is this your baby?" he asked. "Did you bring it to show your husband?"

She just snatched it from his hand without saying anything. She knew that she shouldn't be so harsh to him. It wasn't his fault Jason was here, and it certainly wasn't his choice.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Now, now, you have nothing to apologize for" he said. "These are difficult times for everyone I'm sure. And to be pregnant on top of it. Miss, I'm sure your husband was a good man. A man who probably just had a moral breakdown. God will forgive him. He'll be in heaven, he'll be taken care of" soothed the man.

"How do you do this?" she asked. "How do you look at the face of each man inside of this place and just accept the fact that they will all eventually be executed"

"It's my job. And it's a terrible one. It gives me nightmares, without a doubt. But we need to accept these things. We need to believe that in the end, everything happens for a reason"

"Do they treat them ok in there?" she asked.

"As best as they can. It's no five star hotel, but it does the trick. It prepares them for it. It prepares them for dying"

"This must be what animals feel like. Corralled and controlless. At the mercy of whoever holds the whip, whoever holds the key to the meat packing plant" scoffed Courtney.

"Sounds to me like this little lady just became a vegetarian" said the guard with a smile, hoping that a joke would calm the woman down a bit.

She looked at him strangely for a second. "Vegetarian?" she questioned, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Yes, you know. A person who doesn't eat meat" he said.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, one hand covering her mouth. "I have to go, thank you!" she called back to the confused guard, running out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

"Oh my god" she repeated as she got in her car and sped off as fast as she could. It all made sense. It was all fitting into place. Carmen Pareña wasn't dead. And Courtney knew exactly where she was.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of you are going 'huh?' but review to find out exactly what Courtney did and how she put two and two together. I want 18 again! I think you can do it this time. And if I get 20, I'll give you all a special treat! 


	19. Saving Private Morgan

A/N: I got an overwhelming number of reviews, making me a very happy camper. The next chapter is going to be the most intense chapter I think I have ever written. I was actually unsure of what was going to happen as I was writing it, even though I really knew everything. That's how intense it was; for me at least. But this chapter is the chapter where everything gets clarified. Anyway, lets get to the thanks and read the bottom authors note for your special treat. I only got 19 reviews, although one unnamed person tried to trick me by sending three of the same review (cough cough britchic cough cough). However, I decided to give you guys a portion of the little treat that I was planning anyway.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Sorry that I confused you. But I'm glad that you cried, as mean as that sounds. It's just a writer's self-esteem boost.

jordananne- I thank you for reviewing random chapters to show support. Youra true fan! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

dee- Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I'm giving you the treat, regardless of the number!

journeyfan0- Thank you so much. Another crier! Yes! Sorry again, that sounded insensitive!

tydavislover- more tears! Have fun on vacation, The whole story may be posted by the time you get back.

preppypunk1991- You may be right. Keep reading to find out. And, for everyone's information, we had more tears from this reader! Score one for me!

CrazyJay- I thought Jason would make Courtney promise him something like that on the show. It's very Jason like. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading and reviewing!

journeyghlover- Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you like the story.

luvthemorgans- There's something special about you Bre. You leave me a review like that and then end it with 'bright smiles'. That was a slow clap moment. I'm glad you're so into the story, and don't worry, I'll 'hold that horse'. Oh Bre, you make me laugh!

britchic- It was a little heartbreaking. But I thought it was noble and Jason-like all at the same time. And just out of curiosity, how many reviews did you send you big cheater? lol, just kidding.

SuzieQ8487- Yes! Another crier! I'm so glad that you think it was such a great chapter. To render you speechless (with the exception of the word 'wow') is quite a task and I'm glad I was able to do it!

Eaglesgirl- Everyone seems to get bits and pieces of what happened. But you're the only one who remembered that tiny fact. If you compared notes with nearly any of my other readers, you definitely would have been able to find out what happened. Congratulations on being the only one who remembered what you did!

sexyt- That is such an amazing compliment. A writer's goal is to be able to make the readers imagine what they are reading and for you to be able to see that chapter played out on tv is incredible for me. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

Cait- I'm so glad that you reviewed again. That's a yay! Keep reviewing, 'Puhlease!' lol.

middiegurl08- Another one who's confused! Keep reading to get the answers to your questions and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

flipperjlw- Another new reader! That's a major yay! I'm glad you like the whole story. Keep reading and reviewing!

SVUAngel- I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the chapter. Its good that you thought I captured the Journey connection.

Journeylover062- We just have to have faith in Courtney and Carly. Keep reading to find out if they can do it!

emmalee05- That was the longest review I have ever recieved. Kudos to you! There were so many incredible compliments in there that I don't even know where to begin so I just want to give you an all around thanks.

And now, without further ado...

**

* * *

Chapter 19- Saving Private Morgan**

"CARLY" shouted Courtney, running full speed into the penthouse. She couldn't imagine why Carly wasn't picking up the phone when she called her.

Courtney stopped short when she looked at the somber sight in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking from face to face from Monica to Emily to Carly to Sonny.

"A date's been set for Jason's execution. His appeal's been denied" said Monica, her face pale.

"What are you talking about?" asked Courtney, her own face becoming pale as well.

"Durant has contacts. He pushed for it. He wants to make Jason an example. To show that he's a no nonsense DA" whispered Carly.

"When's the date?" asked Courtney slowly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Tomorrow at sunrise" said Sonny, prompting another onset of tears from the three women standing in front of him. Courtney just stood there in shock. "This whole thing has been a wake up call. I was too stubborn to believe my best friend, and now it's too late" he said. "I can't believe I thought for a second that Jason could do this. I can't believe I doubted my best friend"

"This can't be happening. This can't be possible" said Courtney, tears running down her face again. "Sonny, this isn't the greatest time to tell you, but I'm pregnant" she said.

Sonny gaped at her in shock.

"Does Jason…"

"Yes, that's what I went to tell him today. Sonny, we can't let him be executed. And I know how. But I need your help. All of your help" she said.

"What can we do?" asked Carly.

"Everything" said Courtney, snapping into action and control. "Carly, think long and hard. What did Jax order at Kelly's the other day?" asked Courtney.

"I don't know? Why is that important?" she asked.

"It just is. Tell me, what did he order?"

"Some fries, some drinks, three burgers"

"Three?"

"Maybe he was hungry. Why is this important?"

"What kind?"

"What?"

"What kind of burgers?" asked Courtney, desperate to hear if her memory served her correct.

"Regular. Wait, just a second. He ordered one veggie burger, which I did think was a little bit strange at the time" said Carly.

"Oh my god" said Courtney. "It's true" she said.

"What's true?" asked Sonny.

"Carmen Pareña's not dead. She's with Jax and Sam" said Courtney, a triumphant smile coming on to her face.

"How is that possible?" asked Monica.

"She must have faked her death. We saw Jax and Sam together, and they both have motive to hurt me and Jason. Jax ordered three of everything, not two. And remember what Durant said in his closing statements? Carmen is a vegetarian. Jax and Sam both aren't, and he got a veggie burger" said Courtney.

"Don't you think that's jumping to conclusions a bit?" asked Sonny.

"Sam has been hanging around Jason a lot, and both she and Jax have warned us that we made a bad decision by getting back together. Besides, Jason didn't kill Carmen, and I didn't kill Carmen, and you didn't kill her, and there is no way in hell her own family would kill her. The death was a fake"

"Alright, that explains the murder, but what about the rape?"

"The hair and skin cells were easy enough to get, but what if Jason's semen was never in her? What if someone falsified the evidence and it was all just a setup?"

"How could they have done that?" questioned Monica

"Maybe they impersonated a nurse or hospital staff, got into the lab, and changed the information on the computers. The lab technicians don't know what it is that they're dealing with when they analyze the data, so they didn't know that the evidence was for this case. So when it came up negative in the lab, but positive on the computer, they wouldn't have noticed. No one would. Rachel did it when she was framing me for AJ's murder" said Courtney.

"But who could have been sneaky enough to get into the hospital?" asked Emily. "They'd have to know exactly where they were going, but no once could recognize them. Who could pull that off?"

"That tramp Samantha McCall" said Carly.

"Come on Carly…" warned Sonny.

"I'm serious. She's sneaky, manipulative, and she knows her way around GH"

"Monica, were any hospital ID's reported missing around that time?" asked Courtney.

"IDs are constantly reported missing. Doctors can be scatterbrained sometimes. But come to think of it, Brook Lynn's was missing that day, and then miraculously turned up. And Brook Lynn looks a lot like…"

"Samantha McCall" they all finished with triumphant looks at each other.

"Alright, we're going to need a plan to find this out for sure" said Sonny.

"And none of these you get your men on everything plans Sonny. We will all be involved in this one" warned Carly.

"Alright, alright. Emily and Monica, why don't you two go down to the hospital. I'm sure you two can check to see whose ID was used that night to get into the lab computer room. Carly, you and I are going to pay a little visit to Jax's apartment? Everyone got it? Alright, let's go" said Sonny, walking out and grabbing his coat but everyone just stared at him. "What?" he asked

"And me?" asked Courtney. "What am I doing?"

"You are taking good care of Jason's child and then you are waiting by the phone to collaborate all of the evidence"

"Collaborate?" she asked.

"Yes, collaborate. Now let's go" said Sonny trying to get moving again but everyone just stared. "What now?"

"Sonny, this is my husband. And I think I should go to Jax's apartment with Carly, and you should stay here and 'collaborate'" said Courtney with dramatic air quotes.

"Courtney, it's bad enough that I have to bring Carly"

"Whoa!" said Carly, taking a step back. "Bad enough?" she repeated slowly.

"I didn't mean it like that baby. I just meant that in the beating up process where I beat on Jax to get information, you two aren't going to be as useful, and you'll just be bored" said Sonny in an attempt to cover for his mistake.

"I'm coming with you. There is no way that I am going to let them team you three to two. Besides, you won't hit girls, and Carly and I have no standards and will" said Courtney, grabbing her own coat and walking out as the other girls followed.

"We won't be three to two, I'm bringing some guards. And they don't have class either" said Sonny.

"Is that really getting you out of trouble Corinthos?" asked Carly as they all walked to the elevator.

"No, not really. Fine, but Courtney, protect this baby. Get out if you need to"

"Sonny, I will in no way put mine and Jason's baby in harms way. So don't worry your tiny-little overly-rounded head" she said with a sarcastic pat on top of his head.

"My head is not tiny or overly-rounded" he countered.

"Of course it isn't" said Carly with a laugh as they all walked into the elevator.

The last thing heard before the elevator doors closed was Carly begging them all to pick out a name for their operations. Something like "Saving Private Morgan".

"Carly, you're babbling" said Sonny as the elevator traveled down and Operation Saving Private Morgan began.

* * *

Emily and Monica made it to the computer system and were in the midst of looking up just who entered that lab room that night when they received an unwanted interruption. 

"What's this?" asked Allen. "What's going on here? I don't think that the information you're looking for has anything to do with your patients"

"Allen, stuff it" said Monica as she got back to typing away at the computer.

"Excuse me Monica, but I am still the chief of staff here"

"And I am still the person holding the deed to the house you so comfortably call home" said Monica.

"Is this still about Jason?" he asked. "I don't know why you insist on defending that mobster. He isn't your son. Your son wouldn't rape some poor girl and then murder her for kicks"

"Jason didn't do that!" shouted Emily, losing her patience at her father. "Why is it that after his death you forgot all of the horrible things AJ did? The horrible things you did to him? You just pardon everything that he did, but now you decide that Jason isn't worthy?" she asked.

"Emily, this is between your mother and I" said Allen.

"No Allen, she's right. AJ, your new golden child, was just who drove Jason to be where he is today, literally. He got behind the wheel of that car, and Jason was just trying to help his brother. And that is why he is working for Sonny. You pitted those two against each other in all of the worst ways when they were younger. You favored Jason so much that it was disgusting. Jason was the strong one, the handsome one, the one who you thought was going to go places. AJ may have been like that too if you just didn't destroy him! So now, he is gone. Fine, we all need to cope with that. But Jason isn't gone. And I for one will not stand here and let anyone take away my son. Especially for crimes that he did not commit" said Monica, staring at Allen so defiantly, that even Emily had to take a step back.

Allen saw Monica in a whole new light that second. She seemed so determined and strong. It was his old Monica back. He wasn't ready to forgive Jason for AJ's death, but he was ready to back off of Monica.

"Make sure to log off when you're done" mumbled Allen before walking away.

"Finally" said Monica.

"Mom, look a match. There it is. That night, 3:07 in the morning, the same room. Brook Lynn Ashton's ID was used. Courtney was right. We have a match" said Emily.

* * *

"Follow my lead" said Sonny. "Don't do anything stupid. Just make sure Sam and Carmen don't get away, but don't do anything else. Max and I will take Jax and help with the girls. Got it?" asked Sonny. 

"Got it" said Courtney.

"Carly?" asked Sonny.

"Got it" she sighed.

"Good, now let's go" said Sonny, moving aside so Max could kick in the door.

"What the hell?" asked Jax as the door to his apartment was kicked in. "Corinthos, what do you want?" he asked, rolling off of Sam and putting a towel around himself. Sam wrapped herself in a sheet. "Courtney? What are you doing here? This isn't like it seems" said Jax.

"Jax, I don't give a crap if you sleep around with the town whore. But I do give a crap when you try to ruin my life" she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Where is she?" asked Sonny.

"Who? Sam, she's right here?" said Jax, motioning to her.

"Don't play dumb Jax, where the hell is Carmen?" he asked.

"Carmen who?" asked Jax again, trying to act innocent. "I don't know a Carmen"

"Check the other rooms Max. Now Jax, I am only going to ask you once more nicely. Where's Carmen Pareña?" said Sonny.

"Looking for me?" asked the dark haired girl, coming out of the bedroom with a gun pointed at the four intruders. "Surprise" she said.

"So it's true, you faked your death. And you faked your rape, didn't you Carmen?" said Courtney

"So what if I did, there's nothing you can do about it" said Carmen with a toss of her hair.

"Why?" asked Carly. "Why did you do that to Jason?"

"It was retaliation for my family"

"How'd you do it?" asked Courtney.

"It was simple really. I cried rape, Sam here switched the data in the computer at the hospital and then the rest was easy riding. Jax helped in the cover-ups and the bankrolling that we didn't want traced back to my family"

"What about the murder?" asked Sonny.

"That was just lucky. When Morgan escaped, we saw an opportunity and took it. I faked my death, and more of Jax's money and Sam's stealth made it possible to make it seem real, and frame Jason for it. It was all too easy really. But now, he's going to be gone. In what is it now? Just a few hours" she said with a smile.

"My husband won't be dead. Because you just admitted to faking the whole thing" said Courtney pulling out a video camera that she had been hiding in her purse.

"Oh, don't think it's that simple blondie" said Sam, and with a sickening crack, four guards came up behind them and hit them all on the heads, knocking them unconscious.

"Take the video camera" said Jax. "And make sure you didn't hurt Courtney" he said, kneeling down by her side.

"Jaxie, you don't need her. You need me" said Sam, coming up from behind him and putting her hand on his chest, slipping her fingers inbetween the buttons of his shirt.

"Shut up Sam. Come on, help me tie them up" he said to the guards.

Jax looked at the clock as he tied them up. Midnight. 6 hours and then Jason Morgan would be gone.

* * *

A/N: Alright, remember: the next chapter is going to be intense. I don't have a number set for reviews but just to remind you all, Harry Potter has arrived and I will be attatched to that. However, the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to tear myself away from Mr. Potter and post the final chapter of this story before the epilogue. 

And now, your special treat- spoilers for both this chapter and _Sometimes Wishes Come True._

_Trust_

_"Come on Jax, this is your time. You can be the hero. You can be my knight in shining armor" she begged._

_----- ----- ----------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----_

_Jason had one hour left to live. Outside, TV cameras crammed around as the warden of the prison in charge of executions came out and explained just how Jason would be killed. He explained the lethal injection that he would get. He told the reporters Jason's last meal, and he commented that no one in Jason's family came. This was it. It was down to the wire._

_Sometimes Wishes Come True_

_"Daddy, am I going crazy or is a baby crying?" she asked him rather seriously._

_"No, there's a baby crying. But that's common Pumpkin" said Mike softly as he realized just how heartbroken his daughter was._

_"Dad, I'm serious. Look around. I don't see a baby" said Courtney._


	20. Countdown

A/N: Alright guys, here it is. The final chapter. There's an epilogue to follow, but then that's it. I'm getting a little teary-eyed. I'll give you the proper goodbye next chapter, but I'm sure I'll talk to you all in the author notes in _Sometimes Wishes Come True. _I didn't get as many reviews as expected, but that was understandable. It _was _Harry Potter weekend. I, like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, was competing with that little wizzard. By the way, I finished the book late yesterday afternoon, and I had to say, I was a bit dissapointed. It was all there plot wise, but her writing kinda went capooey. Oh, and not to give anything away, but I totally know who's intitials those were at the end. I hope everyone figured it out, it was blatanly obvious. Anyway, I've been babbling too long about something that is not GH or Jason or Courtney or Journey, so...

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Alright, your turn to tear yourself away from the book and review! Thanks for reviewing last time, it makes me sad that your next review will be the last.

middiegurl08- I'm glad you liked the title. I was worried that people would percieve it as just plain nerdy. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

luvthemorgans- I wanted to go to the bookstore and wait for the book so badly, but I was seeing Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (crazy movie) until around 11:45 and everyone was like 'hell no' when I suggested going to the book store (they were dying from exhaustion) so we waited for Amazon to ship it like good little children. Anyway, I'm glad you feel that I am a sucessful blackmailer (they're the only good blackmailers to be).

journeyfan01- There was some unexpected stuff in the book! Like the person who we thought was good and then turned out to be very, very, very evil (no names, don't want to spoil it for anyone). Anyway, thanks for the review, and put down HP for a second to read and review this chapter!

jordananne- _Sometimes Wishes Come True_ is my other Journey story which I just started posting. The lower part in italics was a preview for the next chapter of that story. Sorry that it wasn't clear. Jax is a weak loser. I hate that guy. And go read the books, don't wait for the HP movies! The movies are in no way as good as the books.

Cait- Antarctica? That's a pretty good place to put Jax, I like the suggestion. And keep reading, a happy ending may or may not be in store for Jase and Court...

emmalee05- Sonny was in need of some serious redemption. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you liked the Monica/Allen interactions!

SVUAngel- You're not pathetic, you're mearly concerned! Glad I put you on the edge of your seat. Keep reading! And, I would like to take a second to tell everyone to read your story, _One Heck of a Journey. _It's a really good one guys!

CrazyJay- I hope your sister reads very fast, and tell her happy birthday for me even though she has no idea who I am. I try very hard to plan the little things out, because otherwise, the story ends up not making sense or I get stuck in a rut (never a good place to get stuck). Thanks for reviewing, I'm gald that you like it!

cantkeepmyeyesoffyou- I'm glad that you love it. Keep reviewing!

anon14- excellent adjectives in that review, seriously! I'm thrilled that you've been enjoying it, and I hope that my ending doesn't let you down!

SoCalBabe- I'm happy that you got to catch up on the story. Right in time, it's nearly over. Keep up the reading and reviewing.

Journeylover062- I really managed to piss you off. Lol. You seemed very angry, and for that I apologize. I hope that this is quick enough for me to redeem myself! ; )

britchic- This site really does tend to lie a lot! I'm glad that you went through all that trouble to send in the review, and I'm sorry that I called you a cheater. I hope that you can forgive me : )

sexyt- I figured that Courtney really needed her brother at a time like this. She can be mad at Sonny later. Right now, she just needs to find a way to get her husband set free! My favorite part of the review was when you said "It about time Sonny believe Jason didnt rape that girl Camera". I don't know if 'Camera' was a typo or you were taking a picture at the same time or something, but I thought that was very funny. Thanks for the great review!

And so, ladies and gentleman (although I think all of my readers are girls, at least of the reviewers), without further ado, the thrilling conclusion to our tale...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Countdown**

"Where are they?" asked Monica as she paced in Sonny's penthouse after Marco had let her and Emily in.

"I don't know. But no one's picking up their cell phones" said Emily.

"You think something happened?" asked Monica.

"I don't know. But mom, you and I aren't exactly cut out for all of this mob stuff. I don't know what to do. We need Jason here" said Emily.

"I know. Come on. Let's at least talk to Marco, maybe he can help" said Monica walking into the hallway.

_----- ----- ----------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---------_

"My head hurts" said Carly.

"Mine too" said Courtney as the girls came to.

"Oh god, how's…"

"Fine, don't worry. I can feel it" said Courtney.

"Good"

"Sonny, come on wake up" said Courtney trying to wake her brother up. "Max, come on" said Courtney.

The two men finally awoke and looked at their surroundings. They were all tied to dining room chairs in Jax's apartment. Sam and Carmen were fighting, and Jax was in the middle of it, trying to break them up, so no one noticed that their captives had awoken.

"What do we do, we have to get out of here and get to Jason. What time do you think it is?" said Carly

"There's a clock. Its 12:30" said Max.

"Shit, we need to get out of here" said Sonny.

"Look who's awake" said Carmen, seeing them all conscious again.

"Let us go" demanded Carly.

"Not so easy. None of us want to end up in prison, and none of us want to see Jason Morgan walk away alive" said Sam.

"Why is that? Don't you love Jason?" asked Courtney.

"Yes, I do. But he picked you. He brushed me off and treated me like trash. And I won't take it anymore. I gave him plenty of chances to redeem himself. Plenty of chances to come back to me. But he wouldn't. And now, if I can't have him, no one will"

"Your sick Sam" said Sonny.

"Maybe so. But only because I was bounced from bed to bed. From yours to Jason's to Jax's. And no one ever really wants me, do they? No, of course not, I'm just used to forget other woman. But not anymore. I won't be someone's bed buddy anymore" said Sam.

"What about you Jax, do you really think that this is going to win Courtney back?" asked Carly.

"I love you Courtney" he said kneeling beside her. "And I just want you to be safe. I want to protect you. And that means keeping Morgan away from you"

"Jason isn't the one who knocked me unconscious and then tied me up" said Courtney.

"I am doing what I need to in order to protect you"

"By having an innocent man executed?" interjected Max.

"Jason isn't innocent. He kills people for a living. That is in no way innocent. So what, he didn't commit this one crime. But he's done worse. He's killed more times than I can even count" said Jax.

"Jax, please don't do this" begged Courtney.

"I'm sorry. But I need to" he said before getting up.

* * *

_**1:00 AM**_

"Do you know how to use one of these?" asked Marco to Emily and Monica.

"We can use guns" said Monica determinedly.

"We can?" asked Emily.

"You've taken on Helena before, and I've used guns. We live in Port Charles. You need to know how to use guns or they don't let you into the town" said Monica.

"Good point" said Emily.

"Alright, stay close" said Marco, handing them each a gun.

Marco walked over to the door and saw that it wasn't fully closed due to the fact that Max had broken it when he kicked it in. Pushing it slightly open, he saw Max, Sonny, Carly, and Courtney all tied up. Putting one finger to his mouth to warn Monica and Emily to be quiet, he pushed the door open slightly. With his gun brandished, he walked inside, careful to stay out of sight, motioning to the girls to follow his lead. The three made it in and walked behind Sam, Carmen, and Jax who were talking to their four captives. The three didn't notice the people behind them, but the four tied to the chairs did. All of the sudden, three other guards came up behind Marco, Emily and Monica with their guns raised. The four tried to motion to them to turn around, but Sam, Jax and Carmen saw it, and right as they turned around, the guards hit Marco, Emily and Monica over the heads, and they too fell to the ground.

* * *

_**2:00 AM**_

"This is great. We are Jason's only hope, and we're all tied to chairs! How can this be happening!" screeched Carly.

"There has to be a way out" said Emily.

"Nothing, we have nothing" said Carly.

"Oh god, they can't kill him" said Courtney as she started to cry.

"Hey, it'll be ok" soothed Sonny. "We will get out of here and save Jason" Sonny told her. "We won't let him die. Max can you see the clock? How much time do we have left?"

"Four hours" said Max.

"That's plenty of time. We'll get out of here, get the tape, and then make it down to the prison. Jason will be cleared. We just need a plan" said Sonny.

"Oh, I've got it. How 'bout we all sneak into Jax's apartment, get knocked over the head, and then get tied up. OH WAIT, WE ALREADY DID THAT" yelled Carly.

"Carly, now is not the time to get sarcastic" said Sonny. "You were the one who wanted to come" he said.

"Oh I was the one who wanted to come? You were the one who didn't believe Jason" said Carly.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking. None of you should. I was the only one who truly believed him" said Courtney.

This prompted a full out screaming war between five of the seven people tied up. Max and Marco exchanged a glance and tried to quiet them down.

"Come on! Shh, how is this helping Jason!" asked Marco.

But his words were in vein as no one heard him.

"What the hell is all of this racket? Some people are trying to sleep" said Sam, coming out of one of the bedrooms. "Frankie, gag them" she said to the guard sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sure thing" he said.

* * *

_**3:00 AM**_

No one said anything. But they couldn't. They all had scarves or cloth napkins wedged into their mouths. Max looked once more at the clock and made three grunts. They all understood it. They had exactly three hours to get to Jason. And now, they were tied and gagged. No amount of struggling against their ropes was going to get them out. Courtney began to cry. She knew what Jason would be doing right now. He would be preparing for death.

_----- ----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---------_

Jason was awoken by the guards. He had to stand there as Durant told him that no one had come. Not even Courtney. Jason couldn't believe it. Was it too painful for her to come? Or did she already do what he asked? Did she move on to someone else already?

'No' he told himself. 'Courtney wouldn't do that so soon. She loves me' he assured himself. But where was she?

Jason's last meal was prepared. He didn't know what he wanted at first, but then it hit him. He wanted coffee and eggs over easy. Eggs over easy always reminded him of the first time he had met her. The first time he had met his Courtney.

* * *

_**4:00 AM**_

Jax just stared at her. She had tears running down her face.

"Please don't cry" he mumbled, getting up and wiping the tears from her face.

She shrunk back at his touch.

"I'm going to remove the gag, alright? But don't scream" he said, gently removing the scarf from her mouth.

"How could you do this to me Jax? You claim you want me to be happy, and safe. But I'm not happy or safe without Jason. You don't love me" she said.

"How can you say that Courtney? Of course I love you!" he cried.

"Then prove it" she begged. "Let me go"

"Courtney, I can't do that. You know I can't do that" he said.

"Come on Jax, this is your time. You can be the hero. You can be my knight in shining armor" she begged.

"I can't do it" he repeated. "I'll go to prison for a very long time"

Courtney cried some more, hanging her head as she did. But what she was doing was perfect. It was buying them time. Because what she didn't know was that Sonny, Max, and Marco were ten seconds away from untying their binds. Using their watches, they had been cutting away at the scarves and pulling at the binds. Finally, the three broke lose. Nodding at each other, they each bent down and pulled the guns they had hidden in ankle holsters out. Max pointed his at Jax while Sonny and Marco undid their ankle binds. They switched, and Max undid his and the three men got up, their guns pointed at Jax.

"Looks like the tables have turned Jaxass" said Courtney with a smile.

* * *

_**4:30 AM**_

Jason was given his last shower. It was amazing how much scarier everything seemed when the word 'last' was put in front of it. As the water hit him, all he could think about was Courtney and his baby. He didn't realize how much seeing his own child grow up truly meant to him. He always wanted a child of his own, but he didn't realize it would hurt this much to have the opportunity, and then have it ripped away. He had been there with Michael, but this hurt even more. Because this was his own flesh and blood. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep the tears that were welling up in his eyes at bay.

"Don't shoot me Sonny" begged Jax. "Please, don't shoot me" he said, putting his hands up.

"Give me one good reason not to. Max, go take care of the guards. Marco, get Sam and Carmen. I don't really care if you hurt either of them" he said, the gun still pointed at Jax. "Sit" instructed Sonny to Jax as he tied the man up to the chair he had previously been tied to.

"Not so fast" said Carmen, coming out with a gun pointed at Marco's head as he had one pointed at Sam's head. "You guys aren't going anywhere" she said.

"I'll shoot her, don't think I wont" warned Marco.

"Shoot her for all I care" said Carmen.

"No, no, no. Don't shoot her!" begged Sam.

"Untie Jax and sit back down yourself" said Carmen. "Or this guy gets it" she said.

* * *

_**5:00 AM**_

Jason had one hour left to live. Outside, TV cameras crammed around as the warden of the prison in charge of executions came out and explained just how Jason would be killed. He explained the lethal injection that he would get. He told the reporters Jason's last meal, and he commented that no one in Jason's family came. This was it. It was down to the wire.

_----- ----- ----------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---------_

In a second, Marco elbowed Carmen in the face. She dropped her gun in surprise and Marco grabbed it. Pointing one at her and the other at Sam, he led them both to chairs and tied them up. Meanwhile, Sonny untied everyone else. Max came back in and announced that all of the guards were taken care of.

"We have one hour to get down there and stop the execution. Max, Marco, load the three of them into the van downstairs. They'll be sufficient evidence" said Sonny.

"No, we wont" said Sam, breaking free and grabbing a spare gun. Instead of shooting at Sonny or someone, she shot Carmen.

"What the hell was that for?" questioned Jax as Max wrestled the gun from her hand. "You killed her! Carmen, Carmen, wake up!" Jax yelled as blood poured from her.

"Don't you get it? They have no evidence now. And there's no way either of us are going to talk" said Sam.

"We have to find the video camera!" cried Emily, knowing that Sam was right.

Everyone split up, desperate to find the camera. Every room was checked three times. Sam and Jax were beaten to a pulp by Max and Marco as the two questioned them. But it was no use. Courtney glanced at the clock. 5:30. They had half an hour to find the camera, make it down to the prison, and clear Jason's name.

Everyone was looking everywhere, but then it struck Courtney. They were only looking in the obvious places. Courtney had spent enough time in this apartment to know the secret places. Kneeling down on the bedroom floor, she pressed on the hard wood slats until one opened. Reaching down, she pulled out the video camera, with the tape still in.

"I got it, let's go!" cried Courtney as they all took off running, leaving Max and Marco to guard Sam and Jax.

* * *

_**5:45 AM**_

Jason was led into his execution room and strapped down to the gurney. He wanted to fight, but he couldn't. Instead, he allowed them to fasten him down, tightening the leather straps so tight that he couldn't move. A priest came and read him his last rights. This was it. It was all ending here.

_----- ----- ----------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---------_

Sonny broke every speed limit to get to the prison that day. He nearly got into two accidents and ran nineteen red lights. He may or may not have hit three squirrels, a bird, and an unfortunate cat. But that wasn't his concern. His concern was getting to his friend. Saving Jason's life.

They made it to about a mile outside of the prison, but they found they couldn't make it inside. There were too many news vehicles, all piled up. Sonny knew Courtney couldn't run because she was pregnant. Grabbing the camera from her hands, he took off running, Carly, Emily, Monica, and Courtney running at a slower pace behind him.

The wind burned in his lungs, but he didn't care. He needed to save Jason.

* * *

_**5:55 AM**_

5 minutes. Sonny was never a good runner, but that day, he managed to run a ten minute mile. Brushing past the guards, elbowing who he needed to, knocking whatever guns out of whatever hands he needed, he made it inside. Calling that he was Jason's family. He was here to stop the wrong execution.

* * *

_**5:59 AM**_

"WAIT" he yelled, barging into the observation room.

"Sonny?" asked Justus as he got up. He was there to observe Jason's execution, and he had been surprised when he was the only one.

"Jason didn't rape or kill that girl, and I have proof!" said Sonny.

"It's too late!" called Durant. "He gets executed in one minute!"

"No, I have proof. There is reasonable doubt. This needs to be seen" said Sonny.

* * *

_**6:01 AM**_

Courtney looked at her watch and collapsed. She couldn't run a mile normally, but being pregnant didn't help any. She sat on the floor, sobbing and shaking. It was over. It was all over. Jason was gone. He was taken from her. Carly, Monica, and Emily knew what was wrong. Sitting down next to her too, they also started to sob. The four women tried to comfort each other, but they knew it was no use.

Was Jason Morgan dead?

* * *

A/N: So, did I kill off Jason, or is he still with us? Did I go evil or did I go good? Is this ahappy ending, or a sad one? What would you do if I got hit by a bus tommorow before I ever got the chance to post the epilogue with the answer? (Knock on wood that doesn't happen, I've got a lot to do before I die (ie: find out the end to the Harry Potter series)) Review to find out. I want this to be the most reviews I have ever gotten from different people, so we're going to make that somewhere in the twenties! So, start reviewing, right now! Rant, rave, I don't care. Just remember that this will be your last input EVER for this story. Which is actually kind of sad. (I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry). 


	21. Epilogue

A/N: I decided to do a _Sex and the City_ with this story. No, I don't mean I tried to do a movie only to find out that Carly and Courtney really hate each other and are fighting over money and contracts. But, I have written multiple endings for this one. By multiple, I mean two. So, I have decided to post them both. This one is the ending that was more appropriate and that I liked better. It was originally short, but jordananne conviced me to make it longer. So, I added the flashback scene for her benefit. And, here's your update as promised in my latest email to you jordananne! Thanks will be at the end this time. It just works out better. Plus, now you all get one more chance to review before I post the alternative ending which I decided was not as good, and I think you will all agree after you read them both. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 21- Epilogue**

"What time is it?" Courtney asked, looking at the clock.

"6:00" said Jason and the two smiled at each other.

That fateful time. The time that had almost taken them from each other.

"He's been asleep for 3 hours. That's incredible. But it's your turn" she said, rolling over to block out the loud noises coming from the nursery.

"Fine" Jason said, getting up and walking into his son's room.

* * *

Tyler Ryan Morgan was beautiful. He had his mother's blonde hair, and both his mother and father's blue eyes. 

"Hey you" he said, reaching into the crib and picking up his son. "Shh, don't cry, daddy's here" he said, holding his son close to him.

He thanked god everyday that he got to hold his son in his arms. That he wasn't taken from his family. He remembered holding Courtney's hand as she went into labor, and watching as his son took his first breaths of oxygen in the world. He had tied the umbilical chord, and he had been there for it all. He would get to be there for Tyler's first steps, and first words. His first day of kindergarten, and his first date. He and Courtney would take him up to college together.

Jason allowed his thoughts wander back to the day that his son was born. That day where everything that could have gone wrong went wrong, but in the end, it was all beautiful.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_JASON!" yelled Courtney_

"_What's wrong?" asked Jason, bounding down the stairs two at a time as he ran to his 9 month pregnant wife._

"_I can't reach the remote" she said with an innocent smile and a small pout._

_Jason rolled his eyes, but at the same time found comfort in the fact that she was ok._

"_Where'd you learn that little trick?" asked Jason, referring to her ability to scare the crap out of him to get something as trivial as the remote._

"_Carly" said Courtney nonchalantly._

"_I figured as much. I don't want you playing with her anymore" said Jason. "She puts bad ideas in your head"_

"_You're lucky you're cute" said Courtney with another pout. "And for your information; this is an emergency. I don't like what's on TV and I am nine months pregnant and ready to pop at any moment. You don't want me getting up to get the remote, do you?" she asked, extending her pout._

"_Of course not" he said with a sigh as he handed her the remote control._

"_Thank you" she said playfully, getting higher pitched as she went along, and giving him a satisfied smile._

"_Your welcome" he said. "Just don't scare me like that anymore, ok" he warned._

"_Alright" she said with a sigh as he bent down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips._

_Naturally, he was interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. Letting out a frustrated growl, he answered the phone with his usual greeting. After a short conversation with the man on the other end, he hung up and explained to Courtney that he had to go._

"_You'd think Sonny would give you some time off after everything we've been through" she said with a sigh._

"_He did give me some time off. Remember those three months we spent on the island?" he asked her with a mocking smile._

"_It was barely long enough. You just got out of prison" she said with another pout._

"_Yeah, nine months ago" he said, a real smile stretched across his face._

"_You say nine months, I say last week" said Courtney._

"_Get some rest, I'll be home soon" he said as he bent down and kissed her before walking out._

"_Wait, Jase, the popcorn!" she yelled after him, motioning towards the bowl sitting just out of her reach. But it was too late, he was gone. "Come on Jase, I'm serious. Someone come. Max? Marco! I need something to get your attention. I'm very sorry Jase, I know you just told me not to do this, but help! Someone come quick!" she yelled, hoping that someone would come. "Alright, that's just fine. I really could be getting attacked right now, and no one would care!" she said with a frustrated sigh. "Fire?" she tried, but nothing worked. "Fine, I'll get off my lazy ass" she said, covering her stomach and hopefully her baby's ears as she said 'ass'. "I'm only carrying another life form in me, but that's cool. I don't do anything all day, do I?" she asked in a frustrated tone. "Oh, my god" she said as she suddenly felt something wet go down her leg. "MAX! I think my water just broke!" she yelled on the top of her lungs._

_Max barged in to the apartment. _

"_So that's the magic words to get me the popcorn. I'll have to remember for the next pregnancy" she said. "Anyway, Max, labor here!" she said motioning over to herself.

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, Jason was attending a boring meeting about some shipment that someone wanted to send. He didn't really care about what the man with the bad comb over in front of him was saying (although honestly, is any comb over ever good?) All the sudden, his cell phone rang. Jason was relieved, but as he went to answer it, Sonny grabbed it from his hands._

"_I think we owe Mr. Marigucci our respect" warned Sonny like he was talking to a ten year old little boy who was squirming in church. _

_Jason sighed and continued to listen to the man speak. Eventually, Francis barged in, all out of breath._

"_Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, where have you been?" he asked._

"_What do you mean?" asked Sonny._

"_Max has been calling, and he just called me. Courtney's gone into labor"_

"_Sonny!" yelled Jason, angry that he was holding him up from getting him to the birth of his child._

"_Let's go" said Sonny as the two made their way to the parking lot, leaving Mr. Marigucci all alone and forgotten, just sitting there._

_Jason was about to get on his motorcycle when Sonny grabbed him gently by the arm._

"_The limo will be faster and safer" said Sonny, and Jason allowed himself to be led to the limo.

* * *

_

_A half an hour later when they were sitting in a traffic jam that Jason could have gotten around in his motorcycle, Sonny squirmed under his enforcer's glare._

"_I'm sorry?" tried Sonny, but Jason just glared at him. _

"_You've really been screwing up in this past year, you know that!" said Jason._

"_Yeah, I know" said Sonny._

"_I can't wait anymore, I'll make it quicker if I run" said Jason, fleeing from the limo as he started to run._

"_We're still a mile away!" yelled Sonny after him. "I've done that Jase! It's not as noble or manly as it seems like at first! It's just exhausting! Although it did save your life" mused Sonny. "Run Jason! Run!" he yelled after careful consideration as Jason disappeared from sight.

* * *

_

_Courtney thought she was going to burst. _

"_Oh my god. I have to push a watermelon through a pencil sharpener!" she exclaimed as she got nervous. "Where the hell is Jason?" she asked Carly as her friend sat by her side. "Em, do you know where he is?" she asked Emily as well._

"_He'll be here" assured Monica as the three women sat by her._

"_That's a load of crap" scoffed Courtney, covering her stomach again as she cursed._

"_Alright, baby's coming" said Dr. Meadows as she finished examining Courtney._

"_No, no, no, we need to wait for Jason" said Courtney as she started to panic._

"_This baby is not waiting" said Dr. Meadows. "Bring her to a labor room" she commanded to the orderlies who began to roll her away._

"_Wait! I won't push!" exclaimed Courtney in an attempt to blackmail her way into waiting for Jason.

* * *

_

"_Oh my god! I have to push!" she yelled three minutes later as she made her attempt at pushing the watermelon through the pencil sharpener._

"_Wait! I'm here" yelled an out of breath Jason as he barged into the room, already dressed in the necessary scrubs._

"_What did you do, run here?" she scoffed at him as he went to her side._

"_Yes" he said as he stopped to catch his breath._

"_Ok then" said Courtney, but she couldn't say more as she felt another contraction._

_Finally, her baby was born. His chord was cut, he was named, and he was blessed with two loving parents. He nearly didn't get that luxury, but in the end, it all worked out. Tyler Ryan Morgan was the luckiest baby in the world._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Business had marred Jason's life too much, and in that first moment that he held his son, he knew what he needed to do. Jason had left the business, unwilling to risk it anymore. He wanted to be there for all those important occasions for his son. He had come far to close to losing it all. Sonny had supported his decision and even left the business himself. He wanted to be there for the important moments in his sons' lives too. He had even let Carly convince him that they should have another.

Jax and Sam were in prison, as was a good portion of the Pareña family. They were rotting for their crimes as he got to hold his family in his arms every night.

It was perfect. It was all perfect.

Jason had forgiven everyone who at one point hadn't believed him. But he never forgot Courtney's faith in him. She had been the only one who had truly believed in him. She was the only one who never doubted him for a second. And he knew that they would always be ok. They had their fights and their disagreements, but it all always worked out. They had come too close to losing each other too many times. They loved each other, and that was what mattered.

He trusted her and she trusted him. And that was all they needed. Trust.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I put a little humor in there for you all. And that's that, the end of the story. But I'll save the real goodbyes for the alternative ending next chapter. I swear, that's the last one. Sometimes I feel like Cher and one of her farewell tours. Lol. 

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- See, I didn't let Jason die. Thanks for the review, look for a big goodbye next chapter.

luvthemorgans- I'm so glad you don't know where I live. You scare me, and I fear for my life. Lol, j/k. I can't believe how passionateyou were about this whole Jason living thing. Taking the time to rewrite the whole story, wow, you really are into it. And I'm glad. It makes me happy!

Journeylover062- Thank you for believing in me and for being the only reviewer who didn't want my head on a platter for what I did. It means a lot to me.

sexyt- Thank you for being so into it. I'm glad I was able to move someone to tears with that chapter. Sorry, but you know how much I love to make my readers cry.

emmalee05- Here's a little tale for you. Something everyone would appreciate. I work at a daycamp and we take minibuses every day. And today, my bus got in a tiny little accident (no one was hurt but the bus lost a mirror or two). I couldn't help but think about how ironic that was. I'm not even kidding when I say that it happened. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

SoCalBabe- There's your fluffy bunny ending. I hope you don't mind that I left out the butterflies. I don't like them much. If you ask me, they're glorified moths. And they're still bugs.

journeyfan01- I didn't let him die, don't worry!

britchic- I'm glad I wasn't the only one dissapointed with Harry Potter. I'm also glad thatyou forgave me, and I hope that the ending of the story made up for everything.

JulesMorgan- You are very welcome. I enjoyed writing it and getting all of your feedback. I hope you love me to pieces after this ending, don't hate me.

Eaglesgirl- Don't shake, be able to type. Read the note I wrote to emmalee05. I thought of you when we got in the accident. But don't worry, I came out unscathed, but wishing that I took your advice.

CrazyJay- I nearly cried reading your review. That was so sweet, thank you for everything. But, luckily, we still have one more chance to say goodbye!

Elvira- Here's your update. I hope you like the ending! Thanks for reviewing!

WATTERS- please don't die. It's not good for my conscience. To clerify, the name of the story is _Sometimes Wishes Come True_. It's on this site.

middiegurl08- OMG I hate you too! I'm just kidding! Thanks for loving it, and thanks also for all of your kind words. Writing this story has been incredible because people like you give me such an ego boost! Look for a proper goodbye next chapter.

Cait- Yes, I do know that! I'm a sadist! What else would explain all the Jason torturing I have done? Lol. Again, I hope you didn't do anything drastic. Not good for the conscience.

jordananne- I added the flashback just for you! Remember that, lol! Thank you also for all of your kind words, and, as I've said to others, look for a real goodbye next chapter.

Riley- A new reader, even this late in the game, is always apreciated. I'm glad you like it, and I'm very glad that you dropped me a line and let me know.

journeyghlover- I hope you liked the ending. I have no sequel planned for this story because I want to start on the other. But that will have a sequel. I hope this tied up enough loose ends, and if you have any other questions or concerns, let me know and I will adress them in the alternative ending!

Remember guys, you do have one last chance to get your opinions in! Look for the whole goodbye thing next chapter. Until then, you've been great, and don't think me a freak for saying this, but I love you all and all of your support. Thanks again guys.

Leanna Ross


	22. Chapter 21B: What Could Have Been

A/N: Alright. Here is the last chapter. It is not actually part of the story. It's just an alternative ending which I decided was not the right direction to go with this story. It's kind of like one of the extra features you find on a DVD. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 21B- What Could Have Been…**

Courtney rolled over and looked at the time on the alarm clock next to her. It read 6:00. She sighed and closed her eyes, a deep pit in her stomach. When she opened her eyes again, it read 6:01. That was just as bad a time. But Courtney couldn't close her eyes anymore. Tyler was crying, and her baby needed her.

Courtney got out of the bed and walked into Tyler's room. She looked down at her baby boy. Tyler Ryan Morgan was beautiful. He had his mother's blonde hair, and both his mother and father's blue eyes.

"Hey you" she said, reaching into the crib and picking up her son. "Shh, don't cry, mommy's here" she said, holding his son close to her.

Courtney gently rocked Tyler as he looked around the room. Her eyes came to rest at the pictures around the room. Most were of Jason. She never wanted her baby to not know his father. Everyday, Courtney missed Jason. It was the most painful feeling in the world. If she didn't have Tyler, she would have been dead by now. The grief would have killed her. She only stayed strong for the sake of her and Jason's baby.

The state had paid for their mistake. There had been a hefty payout and an apology along with the wrongful death settlement. But Courtney had money, and she had empty words. She didn't need more of them. She wanted love. She wanted the comfort that only Jason's arms could provide.

Durant had paid dearly as well. He lost his job as DA, and any credibility that he had. But Durant had succeeded in his mission. He got Jason Morgan off of the streets. And, he had gotten Sonny Corinthos away from his daughter.

Jason was Joe. He had been the glue of the family, holding them all together, just as Joe had done for Catherine, and Marco, and especially Violet many years ago.

Sonny and Carly had split up, and a bitter custody battle had rang out. Sonny wasn't arrested, and Carly hadn't given up her children. But the two were miserable.

And Courtney hadn't been dragged off to an asylum. But again, that was only because of Tyler.

The funeral had been too sad for words. He was a man who didn't need to die. He needed to live, and he was gone. He had left them.

* * *

Courtney sighed as she handed the baby to his nanny. Getting dressed, she headed off to work, making her usual stop at the graveyard. She went every morning and every night to visit Jason. Her husband. He would always be her husband. 

"Hey there" she said kneeling down so that she was face to face with the tombstone. "I'm going to try to keep my promise to you today" she said. "I'm going to try to find a man. A father for your baby. A husband for your wife. I know I say that everyday. But today's the day. I can feel it. I know, I say that everyday too. It's just so hard Jason. It really is. Sonny made it in time. How could Durant not done anything? Of course, that's a dumb question. I just can't believe you died without getting the proper chance to say goodbye to me. I can't believe Jax and Sam are just in jail for what they did. They deserve to be six feet under. I miss you" she said, wiping at the tears that were falling down her face. "I need you. And Tyler needs you" she cried. "I love you, and I'll be back later to talk" she said, touching the tombstone once before leaving.

* * *

Courtney took a pit stop at Kelly's before work to fix her makeup and get some coffee. As she emerged from the bathroom, she bumped into someone. 

"Sorry" she mumbled, not even looking at the man's face.

"That's ok" he said, and Courtney's head shot up.

The voice reminded her so much of Jason's. She gasped as she looked at his face. The man looked like him too. The face was a little different, as was the hair. But the eyes looked so familiar.

"It's not everyday that a beautiful woman runs right into me" said the man with a smile.

Courtney knew what her options were. She could flirt back, or she could walk away. She remembered her promise to Jason. To find someone. And this man did bear a striking resemblance to her Jason.

"I'm Mark" said the man, extending his hand.

Courtney looked at him, and then she realized it was too hard.

"I'm sorry" she said, brushing past him and running out of the diner, leaving the puzzled man behind.

* * *

"I just can't do it Jase" she gushed at his tombstone. "I just can't throw you away like that, no matter what kind of promise I made. I love you, and I always will" she said, the sobs tearing at her body. 

Courtney never made it to work that day. She was having one of her down days. The days when what little heart she had left broke into a million pieces. But Courtney knew that one day, she would move on. She just needed a little more time. But she knew that she owed it to Jason to do that. She had promised him.

He had trusted her and she had trusted him. And that was all they had needed. Trust.

* * *

A/N: See guys, it was a much sadder one. Not the happy ending so many of you begged me for. 

You guys have all been great. Really, you have. All of the incredible compliments I have recieved in your reviews have inspired me to keep writing, and to keep coming up with new stories. I got very lucky with the amount of reviews that I got, and all of the great comments that were in them. Here's a thanks to each and everyone of my loyal reviewers (meaning reviewing nearly every chapter).

middiegurl08- Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. All of your great comments were appreciated and welcomed. Thank you again for sticking with the story, and for all of your reviews. I look foward to seeing you at my other story!

SuzieQ8487- You have been one of the most appreciated reviewers for my story. You always had something new and interesting to say about the story. You've always been good for giving me inspiration and urging me on. Thank you for reading my story; it means a lot to me.

CrazyJay- You've always been my favorite Canadian reviewer. It's been great reading your comments and kind words. I'll miss hearing from you, and I thank you for enjoying my story and letting me know all about it.

tydavislover- You have also been a very loyal reviewer. I looked foward to reading what you had to say about each chapter. You always had something nice to write. Thank you for everything.

SVUAngel- Your comments have always been incredible. I was always able to tell that you were very into the story, and that you couldn't wait to read more. Thank you for reviewing most of the chapters, you have been a very loyal fan.

luvthemorgans- Oh Bre, where do I even begin. Thank you so much for everything. You have definitely been one of my top three reviewers. You always made me laugh with your crazy reviews. Your reviews have been meaningful and have made me look foward to updating my story. Thanks a million times over.

Journeylover062- You haven't always had kind words (when you tell me things like it's a horrible way to end the chapter) but I know it's just because you were so into my story, and you love Jason and Courtney. I don't blame you, don't worry. It's been great reading your reviews, and I'll miss you.

emmalee05- You win the award for always giving me the longest reviews. Iloved to read your reviews because I knew that I could always expect evocative musings of mylatest update. I hope that I see you every chapter on _SWCT_. Until then, thank you for your excellent comments.

jordananne- Thank you for all of your outstanding reviews. I love that you loved my story. I feel like we've become fanfiction friends after this story. Whether I was reading your reviews of the story or answering Harry Potter questions, I always thought you were a great reviewer and fan. Thank you.

Seth Cohen's Girlfriend- Especially towards the end, you were usually my first reviewer. The first email I got saying I recieved a review I always knew was because of you. I was able to predict it. You've been a loyal fan and you've always had awesome things to say. Thanks.

sexyt- Thank you for all of your reviews. You've always been good for some kind words. I am so glad that you were so into my story, and I hope that you continue to review my writing.

Eaglesgirl- Although you are a fairly newer reviewer, since your first review you've said encouraging things and you've always reviewed my later chapters. Thanks for all of the reviews, it's been great.

anon14- Although I've missed your last reviews (cough cough), I just wanted to thank you for your previous ones.

WATTERS- You have also been a reviewer late in the game but you always have exceptional things to say and I just wanted to extend my gratitude. It's been great, and I appreciate everything.

britchic- We've had summer colds together, we've bonded over the fact that your British and I think that's the coolest thing in the whole entire world, but mostly, we've shared your kind words and the incredible things you've had to say about my story and my writing. I'll miss talking to you about _Trust_, and I hope to keep talking with you on my other story.

preppypunk1991- Again, we have a reader who joined late in the story, but your comments have been appreciated and I loved reading your reviews. I'm so glad that you were able to get into my story, and I'm so glad that you have continued to review.

journeyghlover- Another late reviewer and reader, but thanks for everything.

JulesMorgan- You've been a loyal reviwer and I have loved and enjoyed your comments. It's been great chatting with you through the story and reviews.

Dee- You may have gotten a pen name throughout the story, confusing me a little bit, but your reviews have always been appreciated. Thank you for all of your comments and compliments.

Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed the story, even if it was just once or twice. These people include, but are not limited to:

LiveforTheMoment11, goddessabove, Ana, polocowgurl08, SoCalBabe, abc123, April, Courtneylovejason, Cait, flipperjlw, Riley, Elvira, ImJustKidding89, and of course, my first reviewer who I never heard from again (unless she got a pen name and I just didn't put two and two together), Kristen.

Guys, it's been great, and I will miss you all and this story so much. Thank you all for everything, and feel free to leave me some last feedback off of this chapter. And remember to check out _Sometimes Wishes Come True, _which will now be updated regularly.

Thank you for everything,

Leanna Ross


End file.
